La princesa y el cofre
by chibi yoruichi
Summary: El destino hace que un demonio desterrado llegue hasta la banda de Luffy, descubriéndoles un reino perdido en una aventura llena de sufrimiento, traición y amor. CAPI 21!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ni One Piece ni sus personajes son mios.**

**Hola! Espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestros comentarios.**

* * *

La princesa y el cofre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Corrían las cuatro de la tarde en el Going Merry, y los tripulantes hacían su trabajo: las dos chicas tomaban el sol mientras un apuesto rubio salía de la cocina con una bandeja y un refrigerio en ella; un peliverde dormía plácidamente apoyado en la barandilla; otro chico de nariz larga junto a un reno, contaba historias de miedo; y el capitán pescaba algo subido al mascarón de proa.

Un grito los sacó a todos de su rutina.

-¡WWWOOOOOOOO! Debe ser algo muy grande. ¡Chicos, ayudadme!-gritó Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos dejaron sus tareas y se giraron para mirar a su capitán.

-Ya vamos, Luffy. Pero¿no ves que estamos ocupados?- le contestó Sanji mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita entre Nami y Robin con fastidio.

Algunos curiosos y otros malhumorados se acercaron al del sombrero de paja, por supuesto las chicas ni se movieron.

-Venga, tirad todos.- animaba Luffy.

Todos agarraron con fuerza al muchacho y tiraron de él.

Con un gran estruendo, cuatro chicos y un reno cayeron en la cubierta.

-¡Ayayayay! Creo que me he roto algo.-se quejó Ussop.

-¿De verdad?-Chopper se levantó corriendo y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de sus amigos gritando histérico- ¡Por dios un médico!. ¡UN MÉDICO!

Seis pares de ojos lo miraron y por fin el renito se dio cuenta y rascándose la cabeza confesó.

-Es que me he puesto nervioso, jeje.

-Bueno¿qué es lo que hemos pescado?-preguntó Luffy animado, levantándose y pisando la cabeza de Zoro al caminar.

Por fin todos se levantaron y miraron hacia cada rincón. Allí, al lado de las escaleras había un cofre muy grande.

-¡WOOOO! Seguro que es un tesoro.-gritaba emocionado Ussop.

Al oír esto, Nami se puso de pie en seguida y corrió a su lado.

-¿A qué esperáis?. ¡Abridlo!-ordenó la pelinaranja.

Sanji corrió a obedecer a su adorada Nami, y de una patada rompió el candado que cerraba unas cadenas alrededor del cofre. Cuando éstas cayeron, una especie de quejido comenzó a oírse. Todos se miraron.

-¿Es que tienes hambre, Luffy?-preguntó Sanji.

-No he sido yo. Aunque si me haces algún filete no te diré que no.-dijo ilusionado el capitán.

Cuando estaba a punto de recibir un puntapié, aquel quejido volvió a oírse, salvándolo del golpe y haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran al cofre.

-Venga. ¿A qué esperáis? Abridlo.-repitió con un poco de nerviosismo Nami.

-¡NO!-Ussop temblaba de arriba abajo y escondido tras Zoro, señalaba el cofre.- No lo abráis. Seguro que algo terrible se esconde en su interior.-mirando al aterrado reno, prosiguió- Una horrible maldición caerá sobre nosotros, nuestros ojos explotarán, y nuestra piel se volverá negra, mientras sufrimos tremendos espasmos. ¡NO LO ABRÁIS!

Junto con el grito, Chopper salió corriendo y se escondió detrás del mástil. Lloraba desconsoladamente y rezaba por sus almas.

-¿Eres idiota?-con mano implacable, Nami le propinó un buen puñetazo al cuentista y con tono cariñoso se dirigió al reno.-Chopper, tranquilo, Ussop sólo intentaba asustarte. Nada de eso va a pasar. Esas cosas no existen.-intentaba tranquilizar Nami al pequeño, aunque a decir verdad, su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme los quejidos se hacían más audibles.

Todos miraron al capitán, esperando que se pronunciara sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

Luffy los miró desconcertado y cayendo en la cuenta habló:

-¡Ah, sí! El cofre. Abridlo abridlo, quiero ver si tiene algo interesante.-su tono despreocupado calmó un poco a los demás, y con paso decidido, Zoro abrió el cofre.

Se podía oír el ruido de sus corazones, esperando a que el cielo se ennegreciera y que un rayo los fulminase a todos allí mismo. Cuando nada de eso ocurrió y pudieron centrar su vista en lo que contenía el cofre, todos tragaron y respiraron aliviados. Lo único que se veía era una tela blanca que llenaba todo el interior.

Un movimiento en esa tela los alertó, algo se había movido. De pronto la tela cobró vida y, con un quejido que les heló la sangre, del cofre surgió una figura.

Zoro sacó una de sus espadas, Sanji se colocó en posición de ataque y Luffy se acercó curioso. Todos los demás habían retrocedido unos pasos, mientras veían asustados cómo la figura se levantaba en el cofre y salía de él con aquel ruido infernal que se les clavaba en los tímpanos.

-Luffy, ten cuidado.-le advirtió Chopper desde detrás de Robin.

Luffy se acercaba más y más a aquella figura tambaleante que le recordaba algo. Poco a poco las piezas fueron encajando en su cabeza y pudo descubrir qué era aquello a lo que le recordaba.

-¡Es una persona!-gritó el capitán alegre de haber descifrado por fin el enigma.

-¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?!?!-exclamaron todos como uno solo.

Se acercaron recelosos. La figura había cesado su tambaleo sobre cubierta y estaba de rodillas con la cabeza gacha. Desde una distancia prudencial, la observaban con interés. No se distinguía muy bien lo que era, lo único que podían ver era su espalda, donde parecía que estaban atados sus brazos. Con un movimiento brusco, la figura se giró y alzó la cabeza quedando su cara expuesta hacia ellos.

Un silencio mortal invadió el barco. Todos abrieron los ojos estupefactos, la visión de aquella cara los había dejado sin palabras. Las respiraciones se habían cortado al ver el rostro que se mostraba ante ellos. La cabeza de aquel hombre o mujer estaba rapada, lo cual le daba un aire aún más macabro, la boca y los ojos, cosidos impidiendo su apertura, pero dejando que lágrimas de dolor surcasen sus pálidas mejillas, unidas a regueros de sangre que surgían de las costuras.

Al fin, Robin, haciendo de tripas corazón, se decidió a hablar.

-Creo que el doctor tendría que atenderla.

Nadie más se movió, el pequeño reno salió de detrás de ella, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se acercó lentamente, mirando aquella cara llena de sufrimiento con miedo, pensando en todas las historias de monstruos horribles que le había contado Ussop, y creyéndoselas ahora más que nunca. Su corazón bombeaba contra su pecho y parecía que quería salir de allí con las mismas ganas que tenía su dueño. Después de unos segundos de angustia, Chopper llegó ante la figura y alargó una temblorosa mano. En el mismo instante en que tocó aquella tela, se arrepintió. Con furia y una fuerza sobrehumana provocada por el miedo, la figura se levantó y arremetió contra el reno. No sabía dónde estaba, pero se dirigió hacia donde creía que había venido la mano. Inmediatamente Zoro y Sanji se pusieron alerta, corrieron a ayudar a su amigo, y Zoro sin querer hacer daño a aquella figura le dio con la empuñadura de su espada en la base de la cabeza, haciendo que cayera sin sentido al suelo.

-¿Q..qué hacemos?-preguntó aterrado Ussop.

-¿Habéis visto su cara?-preguntó el capitán con gesto serio. Todos asintieron y miraron al suelo.-Hay que ayudar a esta persona.

Nami miró con detenimiento el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la boca con horror.

-¡Es una chica!-gritó Nami. A pesar de las heridas de su rostro, se podían distinguir los rasgos de una muchacha joven, más o menos de su edad. Sin explicarse muy bien por qué, aquello le causó una gran conmoción y sin dudar ni un segundo, comenzó a ordenar a sus compañeros- Chopper, coge lo que necesites y llévalo a la cocina, Ussop, ayúdale. Zoro, llévala tú también a la cocina y la dejas en la mesa. Sanji, deja la mesa libre.

Todos la miraron durante un segundo y se pusieron a hacer sus tareas rápidamente.

Robin se dispuso a investigar el cofre de la chica. Estaba hecho con madera de cedro, de ahí que estuviera casi en perfecto estado, aunque hubiese estado en el agua. Se acercó y el olor de la madera llegó hasta ella, pudo ver pequeños ornamentos con oro y plata, todo perfectamente tallado y bellamente decorado. Algo llamó su atención cuando se disponía a investigar el interior, una pequeña caja de madera descansaba en el fondo. La cogió con cuidado y leyó la inscripción de la tapa.

"El demonio azul"

Abrió la caja y dentro encontró lo que parecía ser un rollo de papel. Empezó a leer y rápidamente gritó:

-¡NO LA TOQUÉIS!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó asustada Nami.

-He encontrado algo dentro del cofre y hasta que no sepamos qué es, será mejor que nadie se acerque a ella.

Nami y Robin echaron a correr hacia la cocina, pero cuando llegaron la chica ya estaba sobre la mesa y Chopper retirándole las costuras de sus ojos y boca.

-¡Para!-todos la miraron.-He encontrado algo, escuchad.- Robin se dispuso a leer.

"_Al mar lanzamos este demonio para que en sus profundidades se purifique __el ominoso ser surgido de lo más hondo de la tierra. Sobre él lleva la maldición que hará que cualquier insensato que ose siquiera rozarlo, sufra la más terrible de las muertes. El veneno que emana de cada uno de sus poros será absorbido al instante y ahondará en su cuerpo, destruyendo poco a poco cada célula y cada órgano, provocando terribles dolores y fiebres que harán que desee no haber nacido jamás. El mar es el único que puede salvarnos de esta desdicha, y arruinar los planes de este malévolo ser de hacerse con el poder absoluto. _

_Roguemos porque nadie en su búsqueda de tesoros pueda hacer revivir al maléfico ente que asolará el mundo."_

El pequeño reno se retiró inmediatamente de la chica, hasta llegar al lugar más alejado de ella.

-Chopper¿la has tocado?-preguntó Sanji.

El renito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, empezó a gimotear.

-No…yo…yo…llevaba guantes.

-Menos mal. Hasta que no descubramos qué pasa es mejor que nadie se acerque a ella.-dijo Robin.

-Pero…yo sí que la he tocado.

Todos giraron sus cabezas. Zoro continuó hablando.-Tenía que traerla aquí¿no? Además no creo que…-cada vez se le hacía más difícil centrar su vista.- no creo que -repitió- eso sea…verdad.-poco a poco sus fuerzas desaparecían, y su voz se iba haciendo más tenue, hasta que todo se hizo borroso y se desmayó.

-¡ZORO!

* * *

**  
En el próximo capítulo descubriremos algo más de esta misteriosa chica-demonio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Esta vez tengo q agradecerle a mucha gente su review :D**

**Holic, muchísimas gracias, me ha encantado tu review, espero que este capítulo tb te deje con ganas de más.**

**Gilrael, gracias por los piropos, al escribir intento expresarme lo mejor posible, aunq no siempre lo consigo. Espero que te siga gustanto tanto como el primero.**

**Sha Shiori, tu te apuntas a todos mis fic, eh?? jajaja, muchas gracias, eso me anima mucho a continuar escribiendo. :D **

**Deneb, muchas gracias a ti tb, (contigo me tengo que enrollar) creo que la ortografía es importante, a veces se me escapará algo, pero procuro no cometer faltas, creo que así todo se entiende mejor y queda más bonito. Respecto a los capítulos, pues siempre suelo hacerlos así de cortos, se leen rápido y te dejan con la intriga, tb lo hago por mí, cuando llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo me canso y creo q la calidad es peor. Los personajes...los diálogos no son lo mio, prefieron narrar, además es bastante difícil llevar a los siete a la vez, y con sus personalidades tan especiales... a veces puedo fallar un poco en eso, aunq creo que en estos capítulos, con una chica medio muerta y Zoro malherido Luffy se cortaría un poco con sus chorradas, jeje. De todas formas procuraré mejorar, aunq este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito antes de tu comentario y no lo he cambiado, en los próximos se intentará.**

**Gabe Logan, gracias por tu comentario, espero que siga siendo tan interesante como el primero.**

**Por cierto, iré actualizando cada viernes ¿vale?**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y espero vuestras reviews :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

o

o

Zoro se desplomó en el suelo y todos corrieron a su lado.

-¡Zoro!. ¿Estás bien?-Luffy lo zarandeaba intentando que despertara.

-¿Quieres dejar de agitarlo? Así se va a poner peor-le gritó de muy malas formas Nami.

-A lo mejor se ha cansado de tus órdenes y se ha echado a dormir. Sólo intento despertarlo.-le contestó Luffy.

La pelinaranja iba a descargar toda su furia en la cabeza de su capitán cuando una mano la detuvo.

-¡Dejad de discutid y mirad esto!-les gritó Sanji.

Los otros dos dejaron de pelear y miraron hacia donde señalaba el rubio. En el brazo de Zoro una mancha de color oscuro se extendía poco a poco, cubriendo ya la mitad del brazo derecho.

Chopper, que se había acercado al ver caer a su amigo, sacando un hilo de voz logró hacerse oír.

-Dejadme paso.- El miedo que lo paralizaba había disminuido al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo y pudo acercarse y comprobar él mismo la gravedad de su brazo.

- Llevadlo a una cama.-sentenció el reno al ver el brazo de Zoro.

Entre Ussop y Sanji llevaron a Zoro a la habitación de las chicas y lo echaron sobre la cama de Nami. Al dejarlo sobre la cama, la cara del peliverde se contrajo de dolor. Lo miraron preocupados, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, y tenía un color pálido que nunca le habían visto, el brazo ya estaba completamente cubierto con aquella mancha y sufría pequeños escalofríos debido a la fiebre.

Detrás de ellos había bajado el resto de la tripulación, dejando en la cocina, sola e inconsciente, a la muchacha.

Chopper traía con él todos sus aparatos y corriendo, se dispuso a explorar a Zoro. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Chopper levantó la vista de su camarada y se dirigió a los demás en tono preocupado:

-Ya sé lo que tiene.

Casi se podía mascar en el ambiente la impaciencia.

-Ha sido envenenado.-sentenció el pequeño.

Ussop ahogó un grito y comenzó a mordisquearse las uñas.- Ya lo sabía yo. Todo esto me daba mala espina.- y con tono dramático empezó a gritar.-Grandes desgracias caerán sobre nosotros. Moriremos todos ¡TODOS! Hay que deshacerse de ella ¡YA!

-¡CÁLLATE! Me estás poniendo histérica.-le gritó Nami al moreno.-Nadie se va a morir. Chopper va a encontrar la cura y Zoro se pondrá bien dentro de muy poco ¿verdad, Chopper?-Nami miró al reno esperanzada.

-Eh…Creo que podré encontrar una cura, pero tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones. Será mejor que empiece ya-cogió una muestra de piel de Zoro y salió corriendo dispuesto a ir a la cocina y empezar sus experimentos, cuando de pronto se paró en seco y volviéndose, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos añadió-pero…¿me puede acompañar alguien?- snif- Me da miedo estar solo con ella.

Sanji soltó un resoplido y cerró los ojos harto, pero los sollozos y las lágrimas del pequeño ablandaron su corazón.

-Vamos, Chopper. Voy contigo.

-Gracias, Sanji.-le contestó contento el renito siguiendo al cocinero fuera de la habitación.

-Yo voy a investigar más a fondo ese cofre.-comentó Robin saliendo por donde se habían ido los otros.

-De acuerdo, pues nosotros cuidaremos de Zoro ¿vale?-preguntó Nami acompañando la pregunta con una mirada que no admitía contestación negativa.

-Por supuesto.-contestó alegre el capitán. Él no se había dado cuenta de la mirada, pero gracias a su carácter despreocupado, acertó con la respuesta.

-Yo…yo…no…yo no…-Ussop empezó a tartamudear incontroladamente.

-Tú no ¿qué?-dijo Nami echando fuego por los ojos.

-Yo…yo…yo haré lo que tú digas, Nami.-concluyó el asustado Ussop con resignación.

-Ya me parecía a mí. Bueno, pues traedme paños de agua fría. Hay que bajarle la fiebre.-los chicos empezaron a moverse, pero no todo lo rápido que le hubiese gustado a la pelinaranja.- ¡VENGA!-gritó, haciendo que dieran un respingo y corrieran escaleras arriba.

En la cocina, Sanji ayudaba a Chopper con sus investigaciones.

El pequeño miraba en su microscopio la muestra de Zoro, y con la vista yendo y viniendo del microscopio a sus libros, ordenaba a Sanji que le llevara hierbas y demás medicinas.

-A ver, tráeme el bote rojo de allí.

Conforme Sanji traía material, Chopper mezclaba y mezclaba ingredientes en el almirez, mientras que una pasta verduzca se formaba en el fondo.

Al cabo de media hora de medir ingredientes, de pesar hierbas y de trasvasar líquidos, el pequeño reno alzó la cabeza con un suspiro.

-Creo que esto ya está.-miró la foto del libro y luego su mezcla.-Al menos se parece mucho a la del libro.

-No fastidies Chopper. Tiene que ser esa.-le reprendió Sanji.

El reno cerró los ojos y rascándose la cabeza dijo sonriente:-Sí, sí, es esa. Era una broma.

-Pues déjate de bromas y vamos.

Los dos corrieron escaleras abajo, llevando con ellos su preciada cura.

-Ya la tenemos.-dijo contento Sanji a su querida Nami.

-Ya era hora, habéis tardado un montón. Y la fiebre no le baja.-la cara de la muchacha se veía preocupada.

Zoro, inconsciente, se retorcía en la cama, el sudor le cubría todo el cuerpo y por el cuello empezaba a asomar aquella sombra morada.

Chopper se adelantó y con un paño secó el sudor de Zoro. Colocó la mezcla en una tela limpia y fue cubriendo con ella toda la parte afectada.

-Dentro de un par de días estará mejor, aunque hay que seguir bajándole la fiebre, pero se pondrá bien.

Todos respiraron aliviados y felicitaron al pequeño doctor. Nami se acercó y acariciándole la cabeza le dijo cariñosa:- Eres el mejor, Chopper.

-¡AAHHH!. ¡TONTA! No digas esas cosas¡eres idiota!- el renito se retorcía sonriendo.

-Chopper es verd…

-¡Chicos!

La cabeza de Robin apareció en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Venid. Creo que he descubierto algo.

Se sentaron en la cocina y esperaron a que la morena se decidiera a hablar.

-He averiguado cosas del cofre, de qué época es y de dónde procede. Según las marcas y símbolos que hay grabados en la tapa es de un reino que se creía perdido hace siglos. También he visto, al revisar la caja pequeña, que contiene algo que brilla, no hay nada dentro a parte del papel que sacamos, pero toda la madera brilla con una luz rojiza. He raspado un poco la madera y…-tragó con fuerza-algo parecido a la sangre ha empezado a brotar,-los ojos de sus compañeros se abrieron con sorpresa- por la parte de fuera también, pero fuera no brilla igual, será por la luz, no lo sé, pero por fuera no se ve el brillo rojizo que se desprende de dentro.

La tripulación se miraba desconcertada, no entendían qué significaba todo eso y su pregunta se vio formulada a través de la boca de Luffy.

-Y eso ¿qué?-el capitán con su típico descaro soltó la pregunta.

-Pues…eso nada. Si queremos averiguar qué significado tiene todo esto hay que preguntárselo a ella.-y girando la cabeza miró a la chica que descansaba en la mesa de la cocina, con los ojos y la boca sangrando y la cabeza rapada como símbolo de su herejía.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!!  
ya está aquí el capitulo 3 y hoy tb tengo q dar muchas gracias.**

**Nami-Haruno, gracias por tu review, ya te dije q la pareja iba a ser sorpresa pero q si de todas maneras querías saberlo me mandases un mensaje y te lo diré encantada :)**

**-ng007-, gracias por tus ánimos, sí, será bastante largo, espero que te guste y que me digas lo que te gusta y lo q no :)**

**Sha Shiori, jiji, muchas gracias, tú tranquila que -SPOILER-a Zoro no lo voy a matar, todavía, MUAJAJAJAJA-FIN SPOILER-, me alegra que consideres una de tus favoritas, o es sólo por el coñazo q te doy??? jeje. Seguiré esperando tus comentarios:)**

**Deneb, otra gran review!! jajaja, me encanta que comentes todo, gracias por lo de los personajes, Chopper es q es tan mono!! sí, ese capi fue suyo y este casi que también, luego ya dejará protagonismo a los demás, pero tiene que cuidarlos. Sigue siendo corto para tu gusto, pero ya dije q al hacerlos muy largos al final se hacían pesados, y además así siempre lo dejo en suspense :D, muchas gracias y espero seguir "viendote" por aquí.**

**Kazuhi-chan, muchas gracias, se queda interesante, verdad? jaja, espero seguir dejándolo cada capítulo igual de interesante y que te siga gustando :)**

**Holic, muchas gracias también, me alegra que te guste tanto. Espero seguir llevando tan "estupendamente" a los personajitos estos, y q sigáis interesadas en la historia. Por el cofre? pues creo q bastante pasta, cuando termine la historia lo vendo:P o lo llevamos a Iker Jimenez y que lo investigue, jeje.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y espero que sigáis disfrutando. En este capítulo no hay mucha acción que digamos, pero en el siguiente prometo que pasará algo interesante. A leer!!!  
**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

o

o

Todos estaban muy cansados y aquella noche decidieron dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. La muchacha de momento estaba estable, Chopper le había hecho, con mucho cuidado de no rozar su piel, las curas necesarias y la habían trasladado al almacén, donde nadie corriese peligro.

-Aquí estará aislada y no habrá riesgo de que nos pegue eso.- dijo Nami después de cerrar la puerta y asegurarla con un candado.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando con la cadena y el candado?- le preguntó Sanji.

-Toda precaución es poca. Todavía no sabemos nada de ella, y mira lo que le ha pasado a Zoro. Debemos tener cuidado.

Se fueron a dormir tranquilos. Zoro mejoraba rápidamente y la fiebre, después de toda la tarde con paños de agua fría, le había bajado y la mancha del veneno remitía.

El barco entero estaba en silencio. El murmullo de las olas los arrullaba y el contoneo del barco los mecía, sumergiéndolos en un profundo sueño. Nadie se despertó cuando, en la pequeña cama improvisada en el almacén, una muchacha se removía.

A sus oídos llegaba el sonido de la noche, el viento soplando débilmente y el mar azotando la madera del barco, produciendo pequeños crujidos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, los ojos le quemaban, la boca le ardía. Intentó decir algo, pero sólo un pequeño quejido se dejó oír de sus labios. En sus ojos sentía el tacto suave de una tela, alzó una mano para quitársela, pero todo el cuerpo lo tenía entumecido y con sólo ese leve movimiento miles de agujas acudían a atormentarla. Cejó en su empeño y volvió a dejar el brazo reposando en la cama. Nada se oía fuera de aquella habitación, esperaba que al despertar alguien estuviese a su lado, pero allí no había nadie, estaba sola. Recordó que alguien había abierto el cofre en el que estaba recluida, y se preguntó quiénes serían, si sería alguien de fiar, o simples rufianes que habían encontrado en mitad del mar algo que pensaban les arreglaría la vida. Bueno eso ahora no importaba, había salido de esa prisión de madera y estaba libre.

Las horas pasaban y la muchacha seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Terribles recuerdos la asaltaban, pesadillas imposibles de olvidar se agolpaban en su cabeza. Poco a poco su estado empeoraba, tenía fiebre y el dolor era insoportable. Intentó pedir ayuda por segunda vez, pero su boca se negaba a responder. Lágrimas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas, ligadas a la sangre que salía de sus heridas.

El sol salió y lentamente fue inundando cada rincón del barco. Los tripulantes despertaban y, uno detrás de otro, acudían a la cocina, aquel era el lugar de reunión todas las mañanas. Chopper fue el último en llegar, se había pasado toda la noche al lado de la cama de Zoro, durmiendo a ratos, procurando que cada cierto tiempo, el espadachín se tomase sus medicinas. Sanji preparó un verdadero festín y todos comieron hasta quedar más que satisfechos, el día anterior había sido muy duro y tenían que reponer fuerzas. Al terminar de comer, todos se prepararon para un nuevo día. Chopper se levantó y se encaminó al almacén, por supuesto acompañado de Ussop, el renito seguía sin atreverse a ir solo.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Ussop mirando al pequeño reno.

Éste miró al moreno y con un dejo de inquietud le contestó -Claro…abre. Tenemos que curarla.

Al quitar el candado, unos ruidos empezaron a oírse.

-Otra vez esos ruidos. Vámonos Chopper, lo mejor es dejarla ahí encerrada. -Ussop casi estaba ya en la parte alta de las escaleras cuando el reno lo detuvo.

-Ussop, tengo que ayudar a esa muchacha. Es mi deber.

El moreno lo miró y se sintió seguro con las palabras del pequeño. Las palabras dichas sin vacilar y la cara de total seguridad hicieron que diese la vuelta y abriera la puerta.

Chopper entró corriendo en la habitación.

-¡Ussop, ayúdame!

La chica estaba en el suelo, se retorcía de dolor y apenas respiraba.

Chopper y Ussop se colocaron los guantes lo más deprisa que pudieron, pero cuando iban a cogerla para dejarla otra vez sobre la cama, vieron que las sábanas estaban manchadas, unas manchas moradas cubrían las telas.

-Es como lo que decía la carta esa. Es un demonio que desprende veneno de su piel. Chopper, venga, nos tenemos que ir.- Ussop tiraba del pequeño hacia la puerta.

Chopper miraba a la muchacha. Su respiración era cada vez más débil y entrecortada. Intentaba que el aire llegase a sus pulmones desesperadamente, pero cada vez era más difícil y poco a poco se debilitaba. Con el último aliento pudo susurrarle al pequeño.

-A...yu...dame.

Dos solitarias lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del pequeño. Levantó la mirada de la muchacha y mirando a Ussop dijo decidido:

-Si no quieres ayudar, aparta.

Sin decir nada más, Chopper se transformó y cogió a la chica del suelo, dejándola suavemente otra vez en la cama. Comenzó a quitarle los vendajes y al darse la vuelta para tirarlos, Ussop estaba detrás de él, sujetando la papelera.

-Te ayudaré.-dijo Ussop a Chopper, y sonriendo añadió.-Tienes un gran corazón.

Chopper volvió a transformarse y ya, mirándolo desde abajo, le contestó:

-¡AAHHH, idiota!-se reía y giraba alegre con las vendas en la mano.

-Jeje. Será mejor que tires eso ya. No les des más vueltas.-le recordó Ussop.

-Ehm, sí.- y recuperando la compostura cogió nuevas vendas y material para curarla.

Después de una hora intentando parar los dolores de la chica, y curando sus heridas, por fin terminó.

-Ya está. Ahora hay que dejar que descanse. Todavía tiene dificultad para respirar pero con un poco de suerte, mañana lo hará normalmente.

-¿Has averiguado algo del veneno?-preguntó Ussop.

-No, todavía no. Hay que seguir evitando tocarla o podemos infectarnos, pero espero que pronto despierte y pueda decírnoslo ella misma.

-Sí, eso si no se levanta, se convierte en un horrible monstruo y nos devora a todos en un santiamén.-dijo Ussop con ironía.

-No…no…-dijo con miedo el pequeño, pero después de pensarlo un poco, Chopper, más seguro siguió.- que eso no va a pasar. Parece simpática.

Ussop miró a la cara de la muchacha y lo único que se distinguía entre toda la maraña de vendas eran las mejillas. Así que alzando una ceja contestó:

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.-y dirigiéndose a la puerta animó al pequeño.-Vamos, corre, que seguro que Sanji tiene preparado algún almuerzo bueno.

Llegaron a la cocina y todo el mundo estaba reunido allí.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?-preguntó Luffy mientras devoraba un trozo de carne.

-Bien. Todavía no sabemos nada del veneno, pero está mejor. Mañana, con suerte, podremos hablar con ella.-contestó animado el reno.

_-Eso sí, desde la puerta. No vaya a ser que os pase lo mismo que a mí._

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia el que había hablado.

-¡ZORO!

-¿Cómo estás, marimo?-preguntó Sanji con una sonrisa de lado.

-Mejor que tú, maldito cocinero.-con el brazo doblado contra el pecho, Zoro se acercó despacio hasta una silla y se sentó.

-¿Qué haces levantado, quién te ha dado a ti permiso, eh?-dijo Nami enfadada.

-Yo. Estaba harto de estar en la cama.

-Pero…gulp -Luffy por fin tragó el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca y siguió hablando-…si te encanta dormir¿no sería la cama tu sitio favorito?

Zoro lo miró con odio.-Cállate, baka.

-A ver déjame que revise ese brazo.-Chopper fue hasta donde estaba Zoro y le quitó la venda que cubría el brazo. Al retirarla sólo se veía una pequeña variación de color, pero nada más.

-Está mucho mejor, te recuperas muy rápido.

-Pero sobre todo gracias a tus medicinas, Chopper.-le dijo Nami sonriendo.

-¡AAAAHHHH¡Callad ya, sois todos tontos!

Todos se echaron a reír mientras veían como el pequeño doctor maldecía y reía feliz.

* * *

**PUBLICIDAD-mañana cuelgo la historia de Saiyuki, para ls interesads-FIN PUBLICIDAD.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez! **

**No me gusta estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, ya lo saben algunas, pero es q con los exámenes es imposible hacerlo antes, y aún me queda algún mes, así q seguiremos esta marcha.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, y por dejar vuestros comentarios (empecemos):**

**Nami-Haruno, muchas gracias por comentar, ya te mandé la constestación con la pareja, espero q no te desilusionara mucho, y que aunq no fueran tus expectativas sigas interesada en la historia. :)**

**Sha Shiori, jeje, muchas gracias, es una costumbre muy sana la tuya de dejar reviews, gracias por decir que conservo muy bien su esencia :), haré un perfume luego (habéis visto "El perfume":s ). Yo tengo llaveros de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, pero de alguien de One Piece nop, vaya! Gracias por tu apoyo en todas mis locuras. :)**

**Kazuhi-chan, muchas gracias por tu review!! la chica sigue siendo en misterio, espero revelar algo pronto, porq si no esto se eterniza :p, a mí tb me gustan mucho los traumas, la angustia y todo lo que haga sufrir, que se lo digan a algunos de mis otros fics, pobrecillos:)**

**Deneb, ...que ha pasado con tus mega reviews????? me encantaban!!! jajaja, muchas gracias por seguir dejando tus comentarios, me alegra saber que los personajes ya están decentes, si alguno se me desmadra, tú avisa, y si algo está regular tb, así podré mejorarlo y todo estará mucho mejor :)**

**Gilrael, muchas gracias! Chopper ha estado de prota estos capitulos pero en este ya lo dejo un poquito más alejado, aunq siempre está en el meollo de la cuestión. Gracias por lo de la descripción, siempre me dicen que es lo que mejor se me da, será porq mi profesora de lengua del insti metía metáforas por un tubo y describía todo muy detallado y muy bonito y algo se me ha pegado. Zoro y Sanji tienen su relación amor-odio, jeje, y tienen que discutir por narices, si no se tiraría uno en brazos del otro (se nota mi gran admiración por la pareja Zoro-Sanji? tranquilas aquí no hay yaoi, ya está en otros fics, muajaja) :)**

**Holic, muchas gracias tb a ti, como no, aunq te aficiones a dejar las reviews los viernes, q más da? yo tb me la imaginé de Silent Hill, jeje, q malas influencias madre mía. Zoro no tiene mallas pero es un superheroe, mira q rápido se recupera. Chopper, pues es Chopper, monísimo pero a veces tiene que ponerse serio :p. Muchas gracias tb por la review de Saiyuki (aprovecho ya de paso), me ha encantao. :)**

**  
Muchos besos a todas y hasta la próxima.**

**Y después de alargarme con los agradecimientos más que con la historia (es q la mayoría sois anónimas y me gusta contestaros), aquí está, el capítulo 4.  
**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

o

o

o

Zoro, aunque a regañadientes, había vuelto a la cama por órdenes de Chopper. Los demás mientras planeaban en la cocina lo que harían con la extraña muchacha.

-Deberíamos tirarla al mar.-apuntó Ussop más que convencido.

-No seas animal, hombre. A lo mejor Chopper puede curarla o algo.-propuso Sanji mirando al reno.

Chopper se rascó la cabeza y dijo: -Pues no lo sé, no creo que la cura que hice para Zoro valga para ella, al fin y al cabo se supone que ella es la que produce eso.

-Bueno ya veremos qué hacemos con eso, ahora…-Ussop interrumpió a Nami, quien lo miró con odio.

-¡OYE! La chica está en el almacén, toda la comida y todo lo que hay allí podría infectarse si lo toca.-dijo el moreno muy asustado. Ya se imaginaba comiendo patatas envenenadas y muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

Se quedaron pensativos un momento y Luffy habló.

-Pero…¿no se supone que está en la cama y no se puede mover?

-Mmm, es cierto, pero en algún momento se levantará, y empezará a…-un golpe en la nariz hizo que se callase ipso facto.

-¡Cállate! No empieces otra vez con destruir y matarnos a todos, que te conozco.-le reprochó Nami.-Y como iba diciendo, aparte de curarla ¿alguien le ha dado de comer?-se hizo el silencio, todos se miraban. Nami carraspeó con fuerza.-Al menos ¿alguien le ha dado aunque sea un poco de agua?

-Sí, sí. Eso sí.-respondió Chopper.-Mientras la curaba, le di agua, parecía sedienta.

Nami hecha un basilisco respondió- Pero ¿cómo no va a estar sedienta si a saber los días que llevaba metida ahí?-y como para sí misma, aunque en voz bastante audible, añadió.-Dios mío, son tontos ¿qué hago yo aquí?-recuperó su tono autoritario y empezó a ordenar. –Sanji ponte a hacer algo de comer para ella, ya sabes que no puede comer muy bien por lo de la boca, así que algo blandito y fácil de tragar.-miró alrededor y siguió. –Tú- dijo señalando a Ussop, quien inmediatamente se puso a temblar.- vas a ir y a quitar todo lo que haya en el almacén, y lo traes aquí y tú- ahora su dedo acusador se movió hasta Chopper -vas a llevarle la comida.- el renito empezó a sollozar y exasperada Nami terminó. –Yo te acompañaré.

-¡Qué bien mandas, Nami!-dijo con mucha admiración Sanji.

-Desde luego, yo no lo haría mejor-corroboró Luffy.

oOoOoOoOo

A los quince minutos la comida ya estaba lista, una sopa y un puré. Nami cogió la bandeja y bajó seguida de Chopper y Ussop.

-Abre.-le dijo de malos modos al moreno.

Ussop sacó la llave y quitó el candado. Abrió la puerta muy lentamente. Dentro estaba todo oscuro, el pequeño ventanuco estaba tapado para que no molestase a la muchacha.

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijo Nami de malas formas. Estaba resoplando y Ussop parecía que se había quedado petrificado en la puerta.- Sujeta.

Nami le tendió la bandeja y pasó a la improvisada habitación, rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, dejando que la luz llenara la estancia y revelara a la muchacha tendida en la cama. Estaba de medio lado, pero procurando que nada rozara su cara, todavía muy sensible.

* * *

Se había despertado con el ruido y ahora la luz, que se colaba a través de sus párpados cerrados. Cuando su mente se despejó y salió del mundo de los sueños, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, estaba muy aturdida todavía, mareada y débil, y la intrusión la había pillado de sorpresa haciendo que el miedo la invadiera. A sus oídos llegaba el sonido de pisadas, y un fuerte ruido metálico seguido de un repentino grito, la sobresaltaron. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho y un sudor frío apareció en su frente.

* * *

Chopper y Ussop entraron en la habitación. Ussop entró con la bandeja, y al llegar al lado de la cama la dejó ruidosamente en el suelo. Nami se giró con rabia y le gritó: -¿No puedes ser más cuidadoso? 

Un movimiento en la cama los distrajo de su pelea. La chica se había movido. Nami se acercó con cuidado.

-Chopper, dame eso.-dijo señalando el cuenco de sopa.

El reno se lo dio junto con unos guantes. Nami se puso los guantes y se acercó más a la chica. Con el cuenco en la mano se sentó en la cama y cuando iba a hablarle, notó una respiración en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y lentamente se giró.

-¡AAAHHH!-gritó Nami al ver la cara de Ussop pegada a la suya.

* * *

El grito desgarrador llegó hasta los oídos de la chica y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, con un rápido movimiento se quitó las vendas de la cara y se sentó en la cama. Figuras borrosas llegaron a su retina, monstruos deformes se formaban en su cerebro. Se movían y gritaban, y al notar que se había incorporado, todos los monstruos se giraron hacia ella, aquel demonio moreno con nariz larga, el de pelo naranja con guantes y el más pequeño, pero el más aterrador, con aquel artilugio rosa en su cabeza. El monstruo naranja acercó sus enguantadas manos hacia ella, pero antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarla, la muchacha la empujó y saltó de la cama. Otro grito desgarrador se oyó, pero eso ya no le importaba, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la huída. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y cayó de rodillas, estaba muy débil y sus piernas no la aguantaban, se arrastró por el suelo, intentando llegar hasta alguna puerta, pero lo único que lograba tocar era una pared. Los gritos habían aumentado, ahora llegaban por parte de los otros dos monstruos. Miró a su alrededor buscando una salida, pero todo estaba borroso, y sólo se distinguían colores difuminados por toda la habitación. Vio algo más de claridad y con dificultad avanzó hasta allí. Su desesperación creció más al notar con sus manos que era una ventana. Los gritos ahora se oían más lejanos y sobre ella se distinguían pasos apresurados. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Con rabia azotó la ventana, volviendo a sumirse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Después del sobresalto de ver la cara de Ussop tan cerca, respiraba agitadamente, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con el reproche al moreno, notó que detrás de ella se movía algo. Se giraron los tres y vieron a la muchacha sentada en la cama. Se había quitado las vendas, y parecía descentrada, estaba nerviosa y los miraba de una manera muy extraña, parecía asustada. 

Nami se acercó para tranquilizarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la muchacha le tiró el cuenco encima y saltó de la cama. Nami gritó al notar la sopa caliente sobre ella. Ussop y Chopper al ver a la chica saltar de la cama se abrazaron y empezaron a gritar.

-¡Callad!

Nami se los llevó a rastras de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Corrieron escaleras arriba, chocándose con Sanji, Luffy y Robin que bajaban asustados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Por qué chilláis?-preguntó el rubio y cuando vio a su adorada Nami llena de sopa, apartó a los llorosos Ussop y Chopper y se lanzó al rescate de su amada.- ¿Qué te han hecho estos desalmados?. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nami-swan?

Nami apartó como pudo a Sanji.- Que sí, que sí. No ha pasado nada. Solamente se ha puesto nerviosa. Es normal, antes de habernos lanzado en tropel a la habitación tendríamos que haber hablado con ella.

Ussop mientras, henchido de orgullo, explicaba su terrible experiencia a Luffy.

-Se levantó de la cama como levitando, se elevó sobre nosotros y desde arriba soltó su veneno. Yo, por supuesto, protegí a Chopper y a Nami. El demonio, viendo frustrado su ataque, bajó de las alturas, y se posó en el suelo. Lo que hizo después no lo sé, porque saqué a estos dos de allí, los pobrecillos estaban llorando y muy asustados.

Una sombra se cernió sobre Ussop, éste se giró lentamente y un brutal puñetazo cayó sobre él.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-gritó Nami. –Voy a cambiarme y después volveré a la habitación, pero SOLA.-Mientras se alejaba se oían sus insultos y maldiciones.

-Por supuesto, si cree que voy a volver a arriesgar mi vida por ella, está muy equivocada. –dijo Ussop retomando su pose orgullosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Nami apareció en la cocina.

-Sanji, vuelve a poner una bandeja.

-Ahí está, ya lo había preparado todo, mi preciosa Nami.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora.

Nami cogió la bandeja y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

-Espera, yo llevaré eso. –dijo Sanji acercándose a Nami y cogiéndole la bandeja.

Bajaron las escaleras y cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, otra voz los detuvo.

-Yo también entro.

Zoro estaba apoyado en la puerta, con los ojos todavía somnolientos.

-¿Y eso, marimo?

-Con vosotros no se puede uno echar una buena siesta, y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Bueno bueno, pero ni se os ocurra gritar ni hacer cosas extrañas¿vale? U os mando de una patada a la cocina.

Los chicos asintieron y los tres juntos se dispusieron a entrar en la habitación.

* * *

**Fin capítulo 4, como habréis obsevado hay cortes porq es, por una parte lo que hacen ellos (Nami, Ussop y Chopper) y por la otra la chica. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Otro capítulo listo. Espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestras opiniones.**

**Nami-Haruno, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que sigas leyéndola, espero que te guste. :)  
**

**-ng007-, ya te contesté todo lo que quería, que no estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que dijiste, aunq igualmente se acepta tu comentario, por supuesto. También decirte que las cosas malas se pueden decir de otra manera, sin llegar a ser brusco e hiriente, al principio me tomé muy a mal tu review, aunq con todas las demás ya se me ha pasado, pero sigo opinando que todo tiene otra manera de decirse, sobre todo porque somos personas las que recibimos los comentarios, que trabajamos muy duro con nuestras historias y que nos merecemos un poco de respeto, ya que esto lo hago por gusto y no porque nadie me pague, son mis ideas y las plasmo como mejor me parece. Desde luego que puedes dar consejos para que se mejore una historia, yo intentaré seguirlos y mejorar, pero no criticar y no sacar nada bueno¿en serio no te gustó nada? A ver si poco a poco vas cambiando de opinión.**

**tercy, hola! que alegría ver más gente en las reviews:) muchas gracias. espero que te guste y que sigas dejando tus comentarios :)**

**Ziu, muchas gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, q yo siempre actualizo, los viernes para ser exactos, jeje(aunq en el próximo hay cambio) :)**

**Alhena-star, que alegría me dio ver tu hack trick, jajaja, muchas gracias por tus reviews, q bien tener otra lectora. Espero que te guste. :)**

**Kazuhi-chan, hola!, muchas gracias por tu comentario, te he hecho caso, porq a mí tb me parecía raro lo de luffy, así q ahora va a meter las narices en la habitación de la chica, jeje, aunq el pobre no va a hacer mucho. :)**

**Holic, muchas gracias por tus magníficas reviews, con comparaciones y todo, jaja. desde luego la muchacha de look llamativo (me encantó eso), no sale de una pa meterse en otra, la pobrecilla está pa morirse de un yuyu. :)**

**Besos a todo el mundo (q estoy amorosa hoy) y a leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

o

o

o

Nami abrió la puerta y con mucha más cautela que la primera vez, entró. Se quedó cerca de la entrada, de pie, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen otra vez a la oscuridad. Sanji y Zoro pasaron detrás de ella y se colocaron cada uno a un lado de la pelinaranja.

-Hola.-dijo Nami sin saber muy bien dónde mirar. No se veía nada y no podía saber dónde estaba la muchacha.

-Traemos algo de comida.-dijo Sanji elevando un poco la bandeja.

Poco a poco sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a aquella negrura y la poca luz que entraba por la puerta les ayudaba a distinguir las cosas. Lo primero que notaron, fueron las cajas y sacos apilados en un rincón. Luego advirtieron, en la pared de la puerta, la cama, vacía y deshecha, conforme Nami la había visto al salir. De no ser porque la habitación estaba cerrada y tenía que estar allí, hubieran jurado que en aquel almacén no había nadie.

-Sentimos haberte asustado antes.-a medida que hablaba, Nami se iba adentrando más en la habitación, registrando con su mirada cada rincón. –No era nuestra intención.- sus ojos recorrían veloces las paredes hasta que un brillo de alegría apareció en ellos, por fin, en el rincón más alejado de la puerta y debajo de la ventana, hecha un ovillo, estaba la muchacha. Mantenía la espalda contra la pared, las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos rodeándolas, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre ellos, ocultando su rostro.

Nami se acercó más, y a tan solo dos metros de la muchacha, se paró, dobló las rodillas y las hincó en el suelo, y ya a la altura de la chica, volvió a hablarle.

-Hola, me llamo Nami.

Las palabras se perdieron en el aire y ninguna reacción por parte de la chica demostró que hubieran llegado a sus oídos.

Zoro y Sanji también avanzaron, y detuvieron sus pasos a escasos metros de la muchacha. Sanji se agachó al lado de Nami y dejó la bandeja delante de él.

-Hola, yo soy Sanji, el cocinero del barco. Espero que te guste lo que he preparado.

Al ver que la muchacha seguía sin reaccionar, Nami y Sanji miraron a Zoro.

-¿Qué?- dijo éste con cara de fastidio.

Nami le tiró del pantalón e hizo que se arrodillara a su lado. Y de un golpe con el codo le animó a hablar.

-Ehm…Zoro.

Otro golpe, esta vez con el canto de la mano en la nuca, le animaba a ser un poco más extenso.

-Deja de pegarme-dijo casi susurrando a Nami, aunque por sus aspavientos parecía estar gritándole.

-Pues sé un poco amable¡idiota!

-¿Queréis dejar de pelearos?- intervino Sanji.

-Pero si es esta loca, que no deja de pegarme.

-¿Loca?. ¿Me has llamado loca? Te vas a enterar maldito espadachín.- Nami comenzó a pegarle en la cabeza a Zoro, mientras Sanji, por primera vez en su vida, intentaba que dejara de hacerlo.

Lentamente la cabeza de la muchacha se elevó, y todavía con ojos doloridos miró la escena que se presentaba ante ella. Sólo notaba movimientos y bultos borrosos, pero oía perfectamente los insultos y los golpes. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios al notar la comicidad en la pelea, pero rápidamente fue erradicada por un punzante dolor en el pecho mientras un quejido escapaba de su boca.

Un ruido los detuvo de su lucha. Miraron hacia donde estaba la muchacha y vieron cómo, ahora de rodillas en el suelo, mantenía una mano apretada contra el pecho y abría la boca intentando respirar.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Estás bien?

Los tres se acercaron a ella nerviosos, no sabían qué hacer, ninguno se atrevía a acercar siquiera una mano.

-Chopper, hay que llamarlo.- dijo Nami.

Se levantó y corriendo fue en busca del médico. Mientras tanto Sanji y Zoro se mantenían al lado de la muchacha, que todavía se sujetaba el pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

-Tranquila, Chopper va a venir.-le decía Sanji intentando tranquilizarla. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco al ver cómo los ojos de la chica se abrían desmesuradamente mientras intentaba que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones.

La necesidad de aire era imperiosa. La visión disminuía a cada segundo y su nerviosismo aumentaba. Apoyó una mano en la pared y se levantó tambaleante, mientras tanto cada uno de sus sentidos se perdía, ya casi no oía al chico que le gritaba, no veía por donde caminaba, y no sentía la madera que tocaba. Avanzaba apoyada en la pared intentando buscar el aire en vano. Al final, todo cuanto vio fue la oscuridad y lo último que oyó fue el grito de los chicos mientras su cabeza se golpeaba contra el suelo al caer.

* * *

-¡Chopper!. ¡Chopper!-gritaba Nami mientras subía a toda velocidad las escaleras.

* * *

-¿Has visto qué curioso?- decía Ussop a Chopper, quien levantó la mirada de su libro y observó al moreno. –Es verdad que parece sangre lo que sale de la madera cuando le clavas algo.

* * *

-¡Chopper!- gritó Nami al llegar a la cocina. 

Todos se giraron para ver a su amiga que llegaba corriendo y muy nerviosa.

-¡Chopper, te necesitamos! A la chica, le pasa algo. ¡Corre!

Chopper bajó de un salto de su silla, cogió el maletín que tenía al lado y corrió hacia el almacén. Los otros tres se quedaron quietos un momento, hasta que el capitán, cerrando la nevera, habló:

-Vamos.

Robin cerró su libro y se apresuró a seguir a su capitán. Ussop, haciendo una mueca de fastidio, dejó la caja encima de la mesa y partió detrás de sus compañeros.

Chopper llegó corriendo a la habitación, y vio a Sanji y Zoro agachados sobre la muchacha, zarandeándola y hablándole.

-Dejadme.

Los chicos se apartaron y el reno, colocándose los guantes, se dispuso a explorar a la muchacha en busca de su enfermedad. Primero, transformándose, la puso suavemente sobre la cama, se colocó su estetoscopio y le abrió la camisa, dejando libre el pecho para oír su corazón.

El resto de la tripulación se mantenía en la puerta, mirando ansiosos al reno, esperando alguna información por parte de éste.

Los minutos pasaban y Chopper seguía haciendo pruebas. Miraba sus brazos y piernas, ojos, boca y oídos. Por fin, se quitó los guantes y miró a sus compañeros.

-No sé qué le ha pasado. De pronto el corazón ha sufrido una especie de ataque y sus pulmones se han colapsado. No podía respirar y por eso ha perdido el conocimiento, pero no entiendo por qué.

-Pero¿está bien?-preguntó Luffy.

-No sé cuándo despertará, y hasta entonces no sabremos cómo está.-dijo Chopper desanimado.

-No pasa nada, tú la cuidarás y ya verás cómo se pone bien.-dijo Nami- Estaremos a su lado por si despierta y necesita algo¿vale?

-Sí.-dijeron todos animados.

-Vale, pues Ussop, tú te quedarás aquí ahora.-ordenó Nami.

-¿¿¿Qué???

-He visto que estás rompiendo su caja, - le dijo Nami entornando los ojos con odio- así que te vas a quedar aquí el primero.

Ussop bajó la cabeza abatido. "¿Por qué?. ¿Pero qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?" Sus pensamientos pesimistas rondaban su cabeza mientras arrastraba una silla hasta la puerta del almacén.

-Desde aquí la vigilarás¿entendido?-dijo Nami con voz arisca.

-Sí, señora.-contestó Ussop con la cabeza gacha.

-Pues los demás podemos irnos.

Todos se giraron y abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Ussop al cargo de la vigilancia de la muchacha, con sólo la luz de un candil de compañía.

O eso pensaba él, a los dos segundos de estar sólo, la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró su capitán, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo también me quedo.

Los ojos de Ussop se abrieron con sorpresa, pasando inmediatamente a la alegría al no verse sólo con la extraña muchacha. Se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias, Luffy.

-Jeje, está bien, está bien.-contestó deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo. Cuando estuvo libre, su cabeza giró y sus ojos volaron por toda la habitación, buscaba algo. Su cara hizo un mohín al no encontrar el objeto de su deseo y miró a Ussop con ojos interrogadores. Éste le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué quería su capitán, y por fin, Luffy se decidió a contar sus penas.

-¿Dónde está la comida?

* * *

**Algo más se ha descubierto de la muchacha, no? Bueno el próximo lo pondré antes, porq me ha dao la vena buena, y porq esta semana no tengo exámenes. El martes o miércoles pondré el sexto, vale? **

**Hasta el 7 no pasará "nada" muy interesante, se supone que esto es la recuperación de la muchacha, y que luego empezará la aventura, siento si ha parecido largo y pesado pero por eso voy a acelerar las cosas, 6º martes o miércoles y el 7º el viernes como siempre, q tal?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Aquí vuelvo, un martes para dejaros el siguiente capítulo. Tengo que advertir que, desde luego, aquí no pasa nada, pero para que venga el 7, primero tiene que venir este, así q...espero que al menos os riáis un poco. Podría haberme saltado la vigilancia pero me parecía raro sólo explicar la última para que coincidiera con el despertar de la chica, así q me decidí por todas. De todas maneras no tenéis que esperar mucho hasta el siguiente.  
**

**Nami-Haruno, muchas gracias por tu reviews, no se cómo lo haces pero casi inmediatamente después de colgar el capítulo ya estabas aquí, jeje. La chica ya habla al siguiente, q ya le toca.**

**Deneb, muchas gracias, q alegría verte de nuevo por aquí, el 5 tu favorito? jajaja, bien bien. Lo de Nami y Zoro no lo hago aposta, q conste, es q es lo que más lógico me sale:p. Este capítulo ya he dicho q no es importante, y no lo he quitado porq ya estaba escrito (tenía hasta el 7 antes de tu review), pero he avanzado en la historia y aunq en el 7 tb se descubre algo, en el 8 ya se saben algunas cosas más, además en el 9 se va viendo un poco de amor, jeje. Espero que te guste aunq no tenga mucho.  
**

**-ng007-, recibiste mi email?, espero q sí. si ese te decepcionó, este...jajaja. Al menos ríete un poco con el capítulo. Espero que los siguientes te gusten algo más. Gracias por tus reviews.**

**Kazuhi-chan, muchas gracias. Desde luego que haces pensar, además tenías razón, luffy estaba desaparecido. Lo de decir los días en que los subo me parece bien porq así no tenéis que calentaros la cabeza y puedo adelantar (como ahora) lo que es menos interesante para llegar al meollo de la cuestión:p. **

**Holic, muchas gracias. Ya te dije q no importaba cuándo dejaras review, yo encantada si es un lunes o un jueves. El cofre tiene su miga, eh? Es majo y todo, si tiene un fan, jajaja. Lo de las balas de cañón no lo sé, tendré que consultarlo con la tienda :p. ¡Ah! Sanji y Zoro llevan guantes, si no...pero no lo puse, es q me resultaba cansao, y este se pone los guantes, y bla bla bla. Luffy Ussop de vigilantes...malo malo, jajaja, pero aquí no van a armar mucho jaleo, q hay una enferma, por dios!**

**Gracias a todos y espero que os guste, ah! dos personas lo han notado, la ausencia de Robin, ejem, lo de Robin es psicológico mío, no me gusta y a veces desaparece, pero volverá, tranquilos, ya veréis la que le tengo preparada, muajajajaja, ay q mala! Los fans de Robin que no me maten, por favor, que no le va a pasar nada.**

**A leer! y el viernes el siguiente!  
**

**PD: procuro seguir vuestros consejos pero es q lo que ya tengo escrito no lo voy a borrar de un plumazo, a veces puedo remodelarlo un poco, como con luffy, pero no voy a quitar 3 capítulos, si tenéis paciencia todo llegará :)  
**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

o

o

o

-¿QUE AQUÍ NO HAY COMIDA? Pero si ellos van a comer, yo pensaba que nosotros comeríamos aquí.-su cara de sufrimiento cambió a una muy seria y dijo solemnemente.- Entonces me voy.

-NOOO, LUFFY NO TE VAYAS.- Ussop se arrastraba junto a las piernas del capitán, rogándole y suplicando, pero todos los ruegos y súplicas acabaron cuando al coger el picaporte de la puerta y girarlo, ésta no se abrió.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué no se abre?- Luffy cada vez agitaba más fuerte el pomo.

-Como sigas así lo vas a romper.- Por fin Ussop se levantó del suelo, y se acercó sonriente al moreno.- Creo que han cerrado por fuera.

-¿QUÉEEEEE? No puede ser.- Luffy, poco a poco, resbalaba por la puerta, todavía sujeto al pomo, hasta caer el suelo desfallecido.- Me moriré de hambre, me voy a morir de hambre. No puedo soportarlo más. ¡Me muero!

-Vamos vamos, que no es para tanto. Luego comeremos, cuando vengan a relevarnos.-intentaba animarlo Ussop.

-Yo…ya no tengo fuerzas. Me…muero.-y junto a su última palabra, la cabeza le cayó sobre el hombro y…se durmió.

-¿Luffy?-Ussop se acercó lentamente a su amigo, y al notar que lo único que le pasaba era que estaba durmiendo, lo miró con enfado y volvió a su silla.

-Menuda compañía. Es como estar con Zoro.-se acomodó, y se preparó para pasar las siguientes horas "solo".

* * *

"No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Además, si se levantara e intentara atacarme¿cuánto tiempo tardaría Luffy en despertarse?. ¿Cuánto tardarían los demás en llegar desde que yo gritara?" Pensó en sus posibilidades y se maldijo. "¡Mierda! Cuando vinieran a salvarme yo ya estaría en la panza de esta tía." Ussop temblaba incontrolablemente mientras sus pensamientos ideaban las más horribles de las muertes. Estrangulamiento, ahogamiento, ser comido vivo, ser despellejado vivo. En éstas estaba cuando una mano apareció repentinamente en su hombro. 

-¡WAAAAAA!. ¡No me comas por favor, soy demasiado joven para morir!-en el suelo y de rodillas, Ussop lloraba y suplicaba por su vida.

Después de casi un minuto arrodillado y oyendo los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón, Ussop abrió primero el ojo derecho, y asegurándose de que la muchacha seguía en su cama, como toda la tarde, abrió el ojo izquierdo. Giró la cabeza y vio que Sanji lo miraba desde la puerta con la cara de estar viendo a un desquiciado.

-¿Te vas a levantar ya?

-Ehm, sí sí, sólo estaba probando si todo el mundo reaccionaba correctamente, era un simulacro de C.V.D. ya sabes, Chica del Veneno Despierta.-se levantó corriendo del suelo y tomando un aire altivo, dijo dando unas palmaditas en el hombro del rubio: -Muy bien, Sanji, muy bien.

-Pero¿tú te crees que…-sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar aquella sarta de tonterías.-Da igual, vengo a relevaros. Ya es media tarde, id y comed algo. Hay comida suficiente, así que no pidáis más.-recalcó el rubio.

-¿Ya es la hora?-dijo Ussop sorprendido por la rapidez con la que se le había pasado aquella guardia. "Pensar en las distintas formas de muerte hace que se te pase el tiempo volando. Tengo que repetirlo" –Vale, nos vemos luego.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y vio que unos pies sobresalían de detrás.- Vamos, Luffy. Ya nos podemos ir.- cogió al muchacho de un pie y se lo llevó arrastrando.

-Nffo…carffne…-palabras ininteligibles salían de su boca.

-Eres tonto.-tomó aire y gritó.- LUFFY, LA COMIDA.

Como un torbellino el capitán se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando una estela en su camino.

Ussop, satisfecho con su trabajo, cerró la puerta sonriente, dejando, esta vez sí, solo a Sanji.

-Hm¿y ahora qué hago yo? Preferiría estar con mis chicas, dándoles algo refrescante y viéndolas pasearse con esos modelitos que…-Sanji miraba al techo y en su mente aparecían las imágenes de aquellas bellas damas a las que tanto adoraba, riendo y corriendo agarradas a su mano, con aquellos minúsculos trajes que dejaban tan poco a la imaginación. "¡Nami-swan, Robin-chuan! Juguemos los tres a…"-¡Mierda! Tengo que vigilar a la chica, no puedo estar pensando esas cosas, aunque son tan bonitas.-Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su boca, pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza y se puso serio. –No. Pero¿entonces qué hago?

Miró a la chica que seguía, con los ojos cerrados y tranquila, tumbada en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente con el ritmo de sus respiraciones. En la habitación hacía bastante calor y la sábana estaba a los pies, dejando a la muchacha solamente con su ropa. Sanji se fijó en esto y vio que sólo llevaba una camisola blanca, los botones de la camisa llegaban hasta su pecho, las mangas cubrían la mitad de sus brazos y la tela bajaba hasta sus rodillas, dejando el resto al descubierto. Por la cara no se podría decir nada de la muchacha, sus facciones no se distinguían muy bien por el hinchazón de su rostro, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba perfectamente. Sus piernas bien torneadas descansaban estiradas sobre el colchón, sus brazos, con marcas en las muñecas de la cuerda con la que estaba sujeta al encontrarla, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se podía distinguir que era delgada y así a ojo, Sanji determinó que mediría algo menos que Nami. Su vista volvió a la cara de la chica.

-Pues no sé qué decirte. Aunque de todas maneras no me ibas a oír. ¿No decían que cuando estabas así podías oír a la gente?. ¿O era en coma? Bueno da igual. No lo sé, pero si quieres te puedo contar algo, así si da la casualidad de que me oyes no tendremos que explicarte todo otra vez. ¿Quieres?-seguía mirando a la chica, como esperando una respuesta.- Sí¿verdad? Pues allá vamos.

Sanji comenzó su relato mientras del bolsillo se sacaba un cigarro. Lo encendió y paró unos segundos para aspirar de aquel vicio. Soltó el humo poco a poco hacia el techo y continuó. Había empezado el día en que Luffy y los demás habían llegado al Baratie. Se reía otra vez de aquellas situaciones cómicas y se enfadaba por las mismas cosas por las que lo había hecho en su momento, reviviendo todas aquellas anécdotas con sus amigos.

Su cigarrillo se había acabado, así que tranquilamente metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó otro, y cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, una voz se lo impidió:

-¿No sabes que no se debe fumar delante de los enfermos?

Sanji ni se giró al oír la voz de Zoro. Encendió su cigarro y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Qué más da? Si ya me iba.

La tarde se había pasado y con la ventana cerrada no se había dado cuenta de que el sol había abandonado el cielo en favor de la luna y las estrellas.

Pasó al lado de Zoro y se paró detrás de él.

-Vas a estar toda la noche¿verdad?

-Sí¿para qué despertar a otro de madrugada?

-Bien, pues tu turno de vigilancia ha comenzado. De vigilancia.-recalcó el rubio- Así que procura mantener los ojos abiertos, marimo.

-Idiota, pues claro que estaré despierto. ¿Por quién me tomas?-Zoro se giró y encaró a Sanji.

Sanji sonrió. -¿Yo?-Se giró y se encaminó a la puerta. Alzó un brazo y se despidió: - Buenas noches, marimo.

-Hm. Idiota.

Cuando ya estuvo solo en la habitación miró a la chica. Tan pequeña al lado suyo, tan vulnerable en aquella cama y con aquellas horribles marcas en la cara.

-¿Cómo puedes tú hacer esto?-dijo pensando en su brazo. Tres segundos estuvo pensando en su pregunta, hasta que su boca se abrió y un bostezo surgió de allí.

Buscó un sitio donde acomodarse, aquella silla era muy incómoda, además prefería un rincón donde estar apoyado y sujetando sus espadas.

Miró a su alrededor. El rincón más cercano a la puerta estaba ocupado con trastos, los que Ussop no había quitado. Siguió buscando con la mirada y el rincón siguiente era perfecto, libre de cualquier cacharro y no era el más lejano a la salida. Hacia allí se dirigió, se sentó y apoyó su espalda contra la esquina, dobló una rodilla para poder sujetar las espadas y la otra la dejó descansando en el suelo.

Miró a la cama, allí seguía, sin moverse. "Es una tontería estar todo el rato mirando, si no se va a mover de ahí". Poco a poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando, la habitación desaparecía detrás de ellos y lentamente se sumía en un sueño profundo.

Parecía que ni siquiera se había llegado a dormir, pero en realidad habían pasado más de tres horas desde que viera la habitación por última vez. ¿Qué era lo que lo había despertado? Unos pequeños ruidos, como un roce de telas, se oían en el fondo de su cabeza y conforme volvía del país de los sueños, se iban haciendo más y más claros. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver la luz proveniente de la pequeña lamparita que habían llevado cerca de la puerta. Miró a la cama y se levantó de un salto al no ver lo que esperaba, en lugar de la muchacha tumbada y durmiendo tranquilamente, se encontró con la muchacha, pero intentando sentarse en la cama y haciendo muecas de dolor.

Al notar el movimiento en el rincón, la chica se quedó quieta y miró hacia la esquina de la habitación, encontrándose con los ojos sorprendidos de un peliverde.

* * *

**Bueno, la chica ya está despierta. En el siguiente tendrá una conversación con el hablador de Zoro, jeje. El viernes nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Lo primero de todo felicidades a mi amiga Elena, que hoy se hace tan vieja como yo. Gracias por leer siempre mis locuras y darme tu opinión!! Besossss**

**Ahora a lo que vamos, el capítulo 7. Al fin se despierta nuestra desconocida y entabla una conversación con el dicharachero Zoro. Siento si Zoro parece más hablador que de costumbre, pero están los dos solos y si te hacen una pregunta es de mala educación no contestar, no? jeje.**

**Nami-Haruno, muchas gracias por tu review. Eres rápida como el rayo, jeje. Intento que todos sean un poquito como ellos mismos, me alegra saber que para tí lo he conseguido. :)**

**Deneb, muchas gracias! Uy, si al final me tengo que sonrojar por esas cosas que dices. Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. Como prometí, he ido avanzando en la trama, aquí a lo mejor no mucho, porq ya lo tenía escrito, pero en el capítulo 10 ya está todo descubierto, además de una forma un tanto...especial. jeje. Lo de tu amada pareja lo siento, aunq seguirá habiendo momentos "golpe" y "grito" para que disfrutes de ellos. :)**

**Holic, muchas gracias por el comentario, desde luego tus comparaciones son lo mejor, jeje. Gracias tb por los piropos en la parte de Sanji, veo que ahí arrasa el hombre, es q es un mirón y nadie mejor que él para describir a una chica :p. El capi-puente ya se acabó, este es algo más jugoso, y el siguiente ni te digo, además ahí tendrás que hacer gala de tu buena vista y encontrar la frase ganadora, jeje. :)**

**Gilrael, muchas gracias a ti tb, por supuesto. Veo que tb te gustó Sanji, es q es tan majo, jeje, me encanta el rubiete. Cada uno tiene su forma de vigilar, uno pensando en muertes, otro en chicas y los otros pues durmiendo, pa que malgastar, no? jeje. Espero que este tb te guste:)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar comentarios. **

**Muchos besos, y a leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

o

o

o

Zoro miraba a la chica sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al abrir la boca para hablar, un bostezo se le adelantó y sin poder reprimirlo salió de su boca hasta casi desencajársele la mandíbula. Pequeñas lagrimitas aparecieron en sus ojos, los restregó con fuerza y un poco avergonzado volvió su mirada a la muchacha.

Allí estaba, sentada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca un poco entreabierta, medio divertida medio sorprendida por el recibimiento que le había dado el peliverde. Al final optó por sonreír tímidamente ante la cara del otro, sus ojos apartaron la mirada y se entornaron cálidamente.

Zoro carraspeó para ahuyentar la vergüenza y dio unos pasos hacia la cama.

-Ejem…Soy Zoro.

La chica lo miró y, un poco miedosa por si su voz no salía de su cuerpo, contestó:

-Hola…-la débil voz salió de su garganta algo nerviosa, pero respirando profundamente continuó-Hola, Zoro.

Zoro la miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que oía su voz, para ser el monstruo que ese pergamino describía, tenía una voz suave y clara, nada capaz de asustar a nadie. Se maldijo por pensar esas tonterías, Ussop se las pagaría más tarde.

-Yo me llamo…

La cara de la muchacha cambió por completo, había estado relajada y contenta por encontrar alguien a su lado, pero ahora estaba pálida y nerviosa. Intentaba recordar su nombre y no podía.

Miró a Zoro asustada.

-No…no me acuerdo.

-¿Qué?

La respiración de la chica se aceleraba, la frustración se hacía presa de ella. Se llevó una mano a la cara.

-No recuerdo mi nombre. No recuerdo nada antes de despertar el otro día en esta cama.

-Bueno, tranquila. No pasa nada, seguro que dentro de poco volverás a recordarlo todo.

Ella le miró y suspirando pesadamente, contestó resignada.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Al notar la cara preocupada de Zoro, optó por desechar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Tenía mucho que preguntar y que descubrir de aquel sitio en el que se había despertado y de aquellas personas que la cuidaban.

-Bueno entonces…-al acomodarse en la cama hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras mal? Si quieres puedo llamar al médico.

Zoro ya se disponía a ir a buscar a Chopper cuando la chica lo detuvo.

-No, no. No me encuentro mal. Es sólo que me molestaban un poco las heridas. Estoy bien, me gustaría hablar un rato contigo. Saber dónde estoy y eso.

-Pues estás en nuestro barco.

Sonrió ante la respuesta del otro. Volvía a sentirse bien, sin preocupaciones. Ya volverían sus recuerdos, no tenía de qué preocuparse, así que contestó animada:

-Ya, eso lo suponía. Me refería a quiénes sois.

-Ahm, pues…somos piratas, pero tranquila, piratas decentes.

-Jaja, menos mal.

Al reírse, la chica encogió las piernas, y la tela que las cubría subió, dejándolas a la vista. Al notarlo se sonrojó y agarró con fuerza la tela, intentando cubrirse.

-¡Mierda! No sabía que no llevaba casi ropa.

Un color rojizo coloreó su rostro, dándole un toque simpático a su cara surcada de heridas. Zoro se acercó y le tendió la sábana para que pudiera cubrirse.

-Toma. De todas formas no pasa nada, luego te puedes poner algo de las chicas.

Cogió la sábana y se tapó las piernas.

-Gracias.

Se quedó pensativa, mirando sus manos agarradas a la sábana, una idea le rondaba por la cabeza. Cada vez que alguien entraba en aquella habitación abrían un candado, no se acercaban demasiado, algunos gritaban al verla, y cuando salían volvían a encerrarla allí. Otra vez volvió a pensar en esos recuerdos perdidos, tal vez era un monstruo y por eso estaban asustados. Levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos negros de Zoro.

-¿Por qué estoy encerrada?

Zoro no esperaba la pregunta tan directa de la chica. Sus ojos viajaron por todo el suelo, como si allí fuese a encontrar la respuesta a esa difícil pregunta.

-Pues…-se rascó la cabeza pensativo.- No sé exactamente qué pasa, pero creo que tiene que ver con un papel que dice que eres un demonio.

La chica tomándose aquella respuesta a broma, se rió con ganas. Había pensado en un monstruo lleno de verrugas y pústulas sangrientas, pero un demonio… Aquella respuesta de Zoro había servido para alegrarla un poco, pero volvió a un tono más serio e insistió.

-No, en serio, no entiendo por qué me tenéis aquí.

Zoro la miró y en su cara no encontró ningún atisbo de sonrisa, estaba hablando en serio.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo. Y además¿por qué tengo estas heridas?-dijo señalándose las muñecas.-Y la cara¿por qué me duele?

-El día que te encontramos te cogí en brazos y se supone que me envenenaste. Estuve enfermo pero nuestro doctor logró hacer una cura. No sabíamos a qué se debía, y por eso estabas aquí. Esperábamos que tú nos dijeses qué ocurre.-Zoro se abstuvo de hablar de sus heridas, si ella no recordaba nada de eso, ahora no era el mejor momento para decírselo.

La muchacha estaba perdida, no entendía todo aquello, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, pero era como si estuviesen dichas en un extraño idioma. Se miró las manos preguntándose cómo pudo envenenar a alguien y al hacerlo notó algo raro en ellas. Estaban pegajosas, algo impregnaba sus manos, se fue tocando los brazos, las piernas, todo estaba bañado con aquella sustancia viscosa.

-¿Qué es esto?

Zoro se acercó para poder ver qué decía la chica.

-No veo nada.

-No se ve, pero hay algo pegajoso.

Comenzó a restregarlo, pero allí seguía, no se despegaba de su piel.

-Te vas a hacer daño, estate quieta. Si quieres aviso a Chopper y vemos qué se puede hacer¿vale?

La chica asintió y Zoro salió de la habitación dejándola otra vez sola. La soledad de la habitación, la oscuridad sólo rota por la débil luz de la lámpara de aceite, y sobre todo la falta de recuerdos la hacían sentirse pequeña, perdida en ese barco, rodeada de peligros. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana, abriéndola de par en par, dejando que los ruidos del mar y la luz de la luna entrasen en la habitación, disipando la oscuridad que la invadía y atormentaba, que la ahogaba en tinieblas y liberándola de malos presagios.

En la puerta aparecieron Zoro y Chopper, el pequeño cargado con todo tipo de material de cura.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el reno.

La chica se dio la vuelta y miró al recién llegado. Frunció el ceño y recordó haber visto a este pequeño ser en algún otro momento. Al recordarlo sonrió, no era ningún extraño monstruo con un artilugio rosa en la cabeza, sólo era un pequeño reno, bastante mono, y con un gran sombrero rosa.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Me ha dicho Zoro que notas algo raro en las manos.

-Sí, es una especia de sustancia pegajosa, pero está por todas partes.

La chica se acercó a la cama y se sentó, esperando que Chopper le diera algún remedio.

El reno lo pensó durante un momento y habló:

-Puede que eso sea lo que envenenó a Zoro. Según el papelito ese del cofre…

-¿Qué cofre?-lo interrumpió la chica. No entendía nada, un cofre, un demonio, veneno. ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con todo eso?

Chopper miró a Zoro, éste ya le había dicho que no podía recordar nada, pero ahora el renito no sabía qué decirle.

-Ehm, pues…cuando te encontramos estabas junto a un cofre, y dentro estaba ese papel.-contestó Chopper, omitiendo decirle que ella misma estaba dentro de otro cofre.

-Ah. ¿Y qué decía?

-Pues se supone que tu piel es venenosa, será eso que notas lo que produce las heridas que aparecieron en Zoro.

-Pero se puede limpiar¿verdad? Puedo dejar de tener eso¿no? Mi piel es normal, seguro que esto es algo que me han echado.-dijo la muchacha atropelladamente.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. No hemos intentado quitártelo, es que a simple vista no se ve nada, es ahora cuando sabemos que tienes algo. A lo mejor dándote un buen baño.-propuso el pequeño.

La muchacha sonrió.-La verdad es que me gustaría mucho. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pero me siento como si llevase muchos días encerrada y sin poder ducharme.

Zoro y Chopper cruzaron una mirada, pero ninguno confesó nada.

-Todavía es de noche pero si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora. Así cuando todo el mundo se levante verán a una nueva…-no sabían su nombre así que terminó la frase como pudo.-…chica.

Todos sonrieron y enseguida fue guiada hasta el baño. Chopper le dijo que no tocase nada antes de que estuviera limpia, no sabían qué podía pasar si aquella sustancia se pegaba en algún sitio, así que al llegar al baño hizo que se metiera directamente a la bañera.

-Cuando estés lista me avisas y te dejo algo de ropa de Nami¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro. Muchas gracias.

El renito salió del baño y esperó junto con Zoro en la puerta a que terminase.

* * *

Abrió el grifo y el agua empezó a bañar su cuerpo. "¡Está helada!" El agua fría la liberaba de la nube que empañaba sus pensamientos, el peso de su mente se liberaba poco a poco. Sus músculos se relajaron con el suave masaje de las gotas cayendo en su piel. Cogió la camisa y se la quitó, dejándola abandonada a sus pies. Sentía como aquella sustancia viscosa se extendía con el agua, era el momento de quitar esa maldición. Cogió el jabón y con paciencia y suavidad fue quitando cada resto de aquella cosa que tanto habían temido. Al final, con una gran sonrisa descubrió su cuerpo limpio de cualquier materia extraña, pero para su sorpresa, al enjabonarse la espalda, notó algo raro en su hombro izquierdo, una especie de cicatriz. Abrió la cortina con rapidez y salió de la bañera. En el espejo podía ver claramente su reflejo, tardó unos segundos en recordar para qué estaba mirándose, se quedó petrificada al contemplar su cara. En algún tiempo hermosa y ahora surcada de hematomas y pequeñas cicatrices. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por aquellas diminutas rajas, sus labios contorneados igualmente. Su mirada viajó hasta su cabeza, rapada sin piedad. Su bonita melena castaña, la cual se sentía incapaz de recordar, había sido aniquilada y ahora lucía su cabeza sola, sin aquel manto cubriéndola. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus preciosos ojos verdes¿quién había sido capaz de hacerle aquello? Ningún recuerdo llegaba a su atormentada mente, y entonces recordó la cicatriz. Con presteza se giró y descubrió una especie de nombre grabado a su espalda. Reflejado en el espejo estaba aquella palabra "ALRA", rápidamente le dio la vuelta en su cabeza y descubrió el verdadero nombre, "ARLA". 

-¡ZORO!. ¡CHOPPER!

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestras opiniones. El siguiente estará el viernes, esta semana no puedo poner dos porq estoy con exámenes :( Hay que esperar una semana para ver que pasa con la chica amnésica.**

**Notas fin de capitulo: habéis notado que la chica está en paños menores, no? (pensad en eso para el próximo capi, jeje)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**Lo primero de todo: lo prometido es deuda, así q este capítulo va para mi querida Holic, que ganó "limpiamente" en un juego, jeje, y como no puedo darle nada más, porq no es q vivamos precisamente cerca, pues aquí está esto. En el capítulo tb hay un guiño a ella, a ver si encontráis la frase misteriosa??? ;)**

**Y ahora daros a todos las gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar vuestros comentarios:**

**Kazuhi-chan, muchas gracias por tu review, no importa que no dejaras antes, me alegro con que me digas q te gusta la historia, jeje. Tu ves relación entre hombre-ensalada/mujer-semianónima??? jeje, a ver a ver, desde luego este capítulo empieza calentorro, jajaja, no penséis mal, q no es nada X, de eso ya habrá más adelante, ejem ejem. Muchos besos :)**

**Nami-Haruno, muchas gracias por dejar siempre comentarios, me encanta ver que hay afición a la historia:). El nombre aquí termina de "cuajar", aunq como esta tía está ida del mundo sin sus recuerdos no se sabe si es el de verdad, pero...seguramente sip ;) Besossss**

**Holic, muchas gracias por tu larguísimo comentario, me parto cada vez q los leo, sigue así. Prometo que la chica no será más desgraciada (después del capi 9), en éste le toca disfrutar su amnesia, al siguiente sufrir por no ser amnésica. La transición(Amnesia-NoAmnesia) tiene q ser rápida q si no se nos eterniza la historia. Me ha encantao tu mini historia del asesino decente, jajaja, muy buena, pero es verdad, o no? ellos son decentes. Besos querida y pa tí este capi!!!**

**-ng007-, aunq no pusiese aquí review tb te agradezco lo q pusiste en el email. A ver si este sigue cubriendo tus expectativas. Besos :)**

**Besos tb para todo el q lee y a disfrutar!!!  
**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

o

o

o

-¡ZORO!. ¡CHOPPER!

En el pasillo, el pequeño reno y el espadachín se miraron preocupados y sin mediar palabra se abalanzaron a la puerta, casi derribándola a su paso.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo nervioso Zoro. Miró hacia la bañera, pero allí no había nadie, siguió el rastro de agua y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, con desconcierto y con una terrible vergüenza. Toda su cara se volvió del color del más bello rubí al contemplar a la muchacha desnuda, con las gotas de agua acariciando su piel blanca. Sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de una pequeña gota que caía desde su frente para rodar por su nariz y caer hasta su pecho, rozarlo delicadamente y bajar por su abdomen, esquivar son gracia el ombligo y perderse en el vello. En el momento en que sus ojos llegaron a esa zona, apartó la mirada y se dio la vuelta. -Per…perdón.

Chopper parecía que había sufrido la misma transformación, estaba petrificado ante la muchacha y ésta, al notar su desconcierto, se dio cuenta de su estado. Esta vez no era sólo la tela de la camisa que se había subido, dejando ver sus piernas, ahora estaba completamente desnuda.

-¡AH!-cogió rápidamente la toalla que descansaba en el taburete y rodeó con ella su cuerpo.-Lo…lo siento mucho.-su cara también había adquirido un color rojo intenso.

Zoro giró con miedo la cabeza y suspiró con alivio al ver a la muchacha cubierta. -¿Por qué gritabas?

-¡Ah! Sí. He visto algo en mi espalda.-Se giró y Chopper y Zoro pudieron contemplar el grabado de su piel "ARLA".

-¿Es ese tu nombre?-preguntó el renito.

La chica se giró y lo miró apenada.-No lo sé.

-A lo mejor sí que lo es. Así ya podremos llamarte de alguna manera ¿no?-dijo feliz el reno.

-Mmm, sí, supongo. Por cierto, la cosa esa pegajosa ya se me ha ido, en cuanto me froté con jabón salió todo.-dijo algo más alegre.

-¿Si? Me alegro, ya no hay peligro de acercarse a ti. Creo que ya es hora de que vengas a conocer nuestro barco.- Chopper sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que esperara. Salió un segundo al pasillo y al volver iba cargado con ropa.

-Toma, ya te puedes vestir, Arla.

La chica sonrió contenta y asintió.-Gracias.

Zoro, todavía algo avergonzado, y Chopper, salieron del baño para dejar que se vistiera. Nada más cerrar la puerta, los demás compañeros acudieron en tropel.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Luffy restregándose los ojos con el puño.

-¿A qué viene tanto grito?-refunfuñó Nami.

-Estamos esperando a Arla. Ya no hay peligro de tocarla.-Al renito se le veía más que contento de poder, por fin, nombrar a la chica y de ver lo rápido que se había recuperado.

-¿Arla?. ¿Quién es Arla?-Luffy, todavía en su mundo de sueños, no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-La chica, capitán. Es la chica de "look llamativo".-le aclaró Robin mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Al principio el moreno no reaccionó, pero cuando todo se aclaró en su mente, su cara sufrió una transformación y un gesto de sorpresa apareció en ella.-WO. ¿Se llama así?. ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Pues se lo habrá dicho, tonto.-intervino Sanji.

-Te has equivocado, cocinero. Lo lleva tatuado en la espalda.-le corrigió Zoro.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?. ¿Acaso lo has visto?-interrogó el rubio con tono burlesco.

El color volvió a subir a las mejillas del espadachín, y su mirada se desvió de la de Sanji. -Ehh…

-Si hombre, y ahora me dirás que la has visto desnuda.-dijo con sorna el cocinero.

La cara de Zoro se puso más roja si cabe y bajó aún más la cabeza.

-¡¿¡LA HAS VISTO DESNUDA!?!-los ojos de Sanji se abrieron sobremanera, y su envidia creció como el color rojo en la cara del otro.

-De Sanji me lo esperaba, pero de ti…-dijo decepcionado Ussop.

-¡No ha sido aposta, idiotas! Fue sin querer, yo...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Todos se giraron expectantes y contemplaron cómo aquella chica que habían encontrado encerrada en un cofre, salía, muy distinta de cómo la habían hallado, del baño. Esta vez llevaba una camiseta roja ajustada, unos pantalones vaqueros, y unas sandalias.

Aquellas miradas, el silencio. Sólo oía los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón.

-…hola.

El saludo, dicho tan suavemente y tan bajo que si no llega a ser por aquel silencio sepulcral no se hubiera oído, rompió la tensión y todos volvieron a su ser.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Luffy.

El capitán fue el primero en lanzarse a saludar a la chica. Con una sonrisa inmensa plantada en la cara, se acercó y le tendió la mano. La cara de asombro de la chica pasó a una sonriente al estrechar esa mano firme que le alargaba.

-Yo…-miró a Zoro y Chopper y continuó -…Arla.

-Pues estos son…-Luffy se giró y fue presentando a cada uno de sus compañeros-…Robin.

-Hola, encantada.-le dijo cortésmente ésta.

-…Nami.

-Hola, nosotras ya nos hemos visto¿verdad?-dijo sonriente la pelinaranja.

-…Ussop.

-Ho…hola.-saludó agitando desde lejos la mano, todavía temeroso de los efectos del veneno.

-Idiota.-se oyó por la zona de Zoro.

-…Sanji.

-Hola, preciosa.-saludó cogiendo su mano y besándola con fervor. -Siento mucho que hayas tenido que aguantar al maldito espadachín, y lamento profundamente que haya admirado tu bello cuerpo.-dirigió una mirada de odio hacia el peliverde y sentenció.- Lo pagará.

-…Zoro, y Chopper, que ya los conoces.-terminó Luffy. –Ahora…es hora de comer. Sanji, el desayuno.

-Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Algo en especial, querida Arla?-preguntó con tono acaramelado.

-Ehm, pues no, me da igual. Lo que toméis normalmente.

En la cara del cocinero anidó un gesto de asco.- Si fuera por éste, toda mi despensa iría a su barriga a primera hora de la mañana.

Arla sonrió ante el comentario y siguió a la tripulación a la cocina.

-Venga, siéntate.-dijo Nami acercándola a una silla.

Arla estaba muy nerviosa, había mucha gente, todos mirándola con ojos expectantes, esperando a que hablara y resolviera todo aquel misterio.

La primera que se colocó a su lado fue Robin, muy interesada en los cofres que habían encontrado.

-Me gustaría que me contaras de dónde vienen esos cofres. Según mis estudios son de un reino que se creía perdido. En el que tú estabas había unos grabados muy peculiares. Pero el más pequeño es el más interesante¿cómo conseguís que salga ese líquido? Parece sangre.-soltó sin respirar la morena.

La cara de la recién llegada era un poema, cada frase que salía de la boca de Robin era un sinfín de barbaridades¿ella dentro de un cofre?. ¿Otro soltaba sangre?

Zoro y Chopper viendo la cara de incomprensión de la chica, se adelantaron y frenaron la retahíla de Robin.

-Robin, creo que es mejor que la dejes. No recuerda nada.- Zoro enfatizó la última palabra y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para hacerle comprender a la morena. Ésta le hizo un gesto hosco, y pensó que sin tantos gestos ni palabras enfatizadas también se hubiera enterado. Volvió la vista a Arla y sonrió.

-Lo siento. Además tampoco es tan importante.

Antes de que su mente se pusiera a cavilar, Sanji llegó con tres platos cargados de tortitas.

-Aquí está el desayuno. Ahora mismo traigo el zumo.

El desayuno terminó sin más incidentes. Nadie había vuelto a preguntarle nada comprometido, y ahora se disponían a enseñarle el barco.

-Ven, yo te lo enseñaré.-dijo Nami y dirigiéndose a los demás, gritó furiosa.- Los demás ya estáis poniéndoos a trabajar u os mato al volver.

En cuanto la pelinaranja salió junto a Arla de la cocina, cada uno se escabulló por donde pudo y se puso a hacer lo que más le gustaba; Zoro se arrimó a una pared y comenzó inmediatamente a dormir. Chopper se puso a leer un libro de medicina en la cubierta del barco mientras era constantemente interrumpido por Ussop para contarle alguna de sus increíbles historias. Luffy pescaba en el mascarón y hacía comentarios sobre las historias de Ussop. Sanji se había propuesto deleitar a su nueva compañera con la más deliciosa de las comidas, por lo que se había puesto a pelar, cortar y trocear los mejores manjares de su cocina. Y por último Robin, sentada en una banqueta, disfrutando de un refrigerio leyendo un apasionante libro de historia.

Al cabo de dos horas el pequeño barco estaba más que visto, y las dos chicas se encaminaron hacia la cubierta para descansar.

-Arreglaremos el almacén y podrás dormir allí. Ahora mismo mando a alguno de estos a quitar toda la morralla y acondicionamos eso para que sea un buen dormitorio.-informó Nami.

-No hace falta que os molestéis. Estoy bien así, no me molesta nada. Además creo que estoy siendo un estorbo.-su mirada triste se posó en el suelo de madera, mirando las vetas que la surcaban, hasta que una mano tiró de su barbilla hacia arriba y contempló los grandes ojos de su nueva compañera.

-No digas tonterías¿por qué ibas a ser un estorbo? Estoy rodeada de imbéciles, menos mal que puedo tener alguien más con quien mantener una conversación mínimamente decente.

Arla sonrió y juntas salieron a la luz del día.

-Hola, preciosas.-las saludó Sanji. -Os he preparado unos zumos para que os refresquéis. Tomad asiento.-les decía mientras retiraba las sillas y las acomodaba en ellas.

-Gracias, Sanji.-dijo Nami dando un sorbo de su vaso.

-Está buenísimo.-alabó Arla relamiéndose al saborear su bebida.

-Gracias.-el ojo visible de Sanji se transformó en un corazón y se fue dando vueltas y cantando feliz hasta desaparecer otra vez en la cocina.

-Es un caso.-se resignó Nami.

El día pasó entre bromas y algún que otro golpe a los chicos. Todos se habían sentido contentos al ver cómo Arla reía ante los comentarios y participaba en las conversaciones. A veces su cara se volvía un poco más triste si algo la hacía recordar su estado o su falta de memoria, pero enseguida había alguno que la sacaba de sus ideas y volvía a sonreír.

La noche había llegado y después de una opípara cena se despidieron para ir a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Arla.-dijo Nami sonriente.

-Buenas noches, preciosa. -Sanji besó su mano y dándose la vuelta cambió su expresión de felicidad y amor por una mucho más tosca.- Marimo, esta noche te toca a ti vigilar. Así que ya estás subiéndote al palo.

Zoro sólo gruñó en respuesta y cambiando la dirección de sus pasos, se dirigió a la cubierta.

-Buenas noches a todos.-contestó Arla a los demás. Y bajando las escaleras volvió a aquella prisión ahora tornada en simple dormitorio. Todas las cajas y sacos de la esquina habían desaparecido y en su lugar había una mesa y una silla. La cama perfectamente hecha con una delicada colcha tapando las sábanas. Sonrió al recordar cómo Nami había arrastrado de las orejas a Luffy, Ussop y Chopper hasta allá abajo y los había amenazado con no dejarlos comer hasta que hubieran acabado. En cinco minutos la habitación estaba inmaculada y un hambriento Luffy aporreando la puerta de la cocina en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca.

Cerró la puerta y la ventana, y se fue quitando la ropa y colocándola ordenadamente en la silla. Se puso un camisón que Nami le había prestado y se quedó un poco decepcionada al notar cómo por mucho que estirara aquella tela, no cedía y el generoso escote enseñaba más de lo que le hubiera gustado. "Bueno, tampoco me tiene que ver nadie, si no… ¡qué vergüenza!"

Retiró la colcha y la dobló a los pies de la cama, se metió entre las sábanas y dejó salir un suspiro de su boca. Había sido un día largo y cansado, no es que hubiera hecho mucho, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y su mente también, necesitaba dormir y reponer fuerzas. Sus ojos se cerraron y casi inmediatamente cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

Tras algunas horas de descanso, su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse, se revolvía inquieta en la cama y cada vez respiraba más agitadamente.

_Sus manos le dolían, se las habían atado fuertemente a la espalda, y de sus ojos caían sendos regueros de lágrimas. Veía a sus pies los mechones castaños que caían de su cabeza, oía el ruido de las tijeras y la escandalosa risa de aquel malvado. Estaba desnuda, y sin ningún tipo de cuidado la cogieron de la cintura y la metieron a un estanque de líquido viscoso, aquello se pegaba a su piel como una segunda capa. Tocándola sin pudor la sacaron de allí y la colocaron sobre una mesa. _

_-No soporto tu voz. No soporto tu mirada. De una vez por todas vas a desaparecer.-aquella voz fría como el hielo, trémula y áspera, hizo que temblara más todavía._

_Ante sus ojos una aguja._

_-Será mejor que cierres la boca._

_El dolor al sentir cómo aquel frío metal se clavaba en sus labios hizo que cerrara con fuerza los ojos. Las lágrimas se escapaban de ellos sin control. Una vez, y otra, aquella tortura se repetía. Hasta que su boca estuvo totalmente sellada._

_-No creo que quieras ver esto.-aquella voz estridente se rió de su propia elocuencia y cerró con fuerza su ojo, clavando sin piedad la aguja en su párpado._

* * *

**Weno, pues aquí terminamos el 8, al 9 a lo mejor os doy una sorpresa y lo pongo antes, pero quien sabe, no prometo nada. :)**

**Besosssss**

**PD: para quien le interese, voy a poner la semana q viene una historia de Saiyuki (publicidad, viva la publicidad), el martes o así, calentorra pero bastante más alegre q la última q puse. :) Bss  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan review, este capítulo os lo dedico a vosotros :), por ser tan majos y decirme lo que os parecen mis historias. **

**Nami-Haruno, muchas gracias, otra vez la primera, jeje, me alegra que te gustase, a ver si este te parece también bueno.  
**

**Kazuhi-chan, muchas gracias por tu comentario, aquí va a haber peligro como tu dices, porq se van a quedar solos, pero tranquila, que zoro es buena persona, jajaja.**

**Holic, muchas gracias. El sueño de la chica es bastante gore, jeje, pero es que después de encontrarla como la encontraron, que menos que esto fuera lo que le pasó, porque que la pobre se hubiera liado al coser unos calcetines y hubiera acabado de esa guisa, no me parecía bien. **

**Shichiko, muchas gracias por la review, me alegra que te parezca interesante, a ver si consigo que siga así. **

**Muchos besos a todos y espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios. Por cierto, perdón a los fans de Robin porque aquí sale un poco mal parada, pero sólo un poco, en el próximo eso se arregla. Este capitulo creo q es más corto que los anteriores, así que si me dejáis muchas reviews intentaré poner el otro el martes, chantajeeee, jajaja, y si no pues como siempre, los viernes. :)  
**

**Aquí está, el capi 9. A leer y a disfrutar!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

o

o

o

Arla se despertó sobresaltada. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas y sudor. Su respiración entrecortada. Aquel sueño…no, sus recuerdos habían vuelto como un torrente, arrasando su mente y torturándola. Ahora recordaba perfectamente cada detalle, cada pequeña cosa que le había sucedido. Todo estaba fresco en su mente. Todo estaba allí, otra vez.

Se deshizo de las sábanas que se pegaban a su piel mojada, saltó de la cama y salió corriendo. No podía respirar, sus ojos se nublaban ante las lágrimas, necesitaba aire, necesitaba espacio. El recuerdo de su estancia en aquel cofre la aprisionaba e impedía que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Presa del pánico corría sin mirar por dónde, abría las puertas que impedían su paso y por fin llegó a la puerta que daba a cubierta. La abrió y el aire de la noche la golpeó haciendo que temblara por el contraste con el sudor de su cuerpo. Salió al aire libre atropelladamente, sin darse cuenta tropezó con una madera y su cuerpo cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. Se quedó allí, sin moverse, hecha un ovillo y llorando desconsoladamente sumida en su desgracia.

Un tremendo ruido le hizo despertar. Se incorporó deprisa y asió una de sus espadas con fuerza. Miró alrededor y no vio ningún barco, nada que hiciera presagiar peligro alguno. Su mirada bajó hasta el suelo y se guió por el ruido de un llanto. Encogida en el suelo, y temblando descontroladamente estaba Arla. Bajó corriendo de su puesto de vigilancia y corrió hacia la muchacha.

-¡Arla!. ¿Qué te pasa?-la voz de Zoro se oía preocupada. Tomó a la muchacha del brazo e intentó que sus ojos se encontrasen.

-¿Estás bien?. ¿Qué ha pasado?- por fin pudo moverla e incorporarla un poco. Pudo ver que sólo llevaba puesto el camisón con el que dormía, así que supuso que se venía de la cama, además era muy tarde como para que estuviese levantada.

Arla miró desesperada a Zoro. Sin que éste pudiera hacer nada, se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó, llorando en su pecho. Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver cómo la muchacha agarraba su camisa con fuerza y se acurrucaba contra él. Al principio se quedó quieto, tenso ante aquel acto, pero al final pudo más su buen corazón y, tembloroso, la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que la chica se desahogara.

Después de los primeros y desgarradores lamentos, el llanto de la chica se calmaba, dando paso a un sinfín de espasmos y sollozos. Por fin levantó la vista y miró a los ojos del peliverde, que pacientemente esperaba a que se tranquilizara.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó Zoro al notar su mirada.

-Sí.-contestó débilmente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estaba durmiendo y…de repente todo ha vuelto a mi cabeza, he recordado todo, el por qué de mi cara, los cofres…-de repente su cara cambió, y un terror la invadió.- Mi cofre.- se separó bruscamente de Zoro y miró histérica hacia un lado y otro. -¿Dónde está mi cofre?

-¿Cuál?-preguntó desconcertado Zoro. El cofre más grande lo habían llevado a la habitación de los chicos y el pequeño andaba de un lado a otro del barco.

-¿Cómo que cuál?-Arla avanzó furiosa hasta Zoro y agarrando su camisa lo zarandeó, fuera de sí.-El cofre que estaba a mi lado, el que guardaba el papel. ¿Dónde está?-sus gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y nerviosos.

Alarmados por el griterío, los demás ocupantes del barco se habían despertado y en ese momento salían a la cubierta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Nami alarmada. Al ver a Arla zarandear de esa manera a Zoro se acercó a ella y cogiéndola del hombro, le preguntó-¿Estás bien?

Se revolvió como una arpía y de un manotazo apartó la mano de Nami. -¿Cómo quieres que esté bien?-su mirada voló hasta la recién llegada Robin y su mirada se volvió más furiosa si cabe. Se lanzó hacia ella como un demonio. Al llegar a la morena con un potente derechazo la lanzó al suelo, y saltando sobre ella se colocó a horcajadas.

-¿Dónde has metido mi cofre?-le gritaba mientras la agitaba, sujeta por los hombros. -¿Qué coño le has hecho?

Después del desconcierto inicial, todos corrieron a separarla. Zoro levantó a Arla y la sujetó con fuerza, recibiendo algún que otro puñetazo perdido.

Robin se levantó ayudada por Sanji y Nami, y se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio.

-Tu cofre está en nuestro cuarto. Voy a por él.-contestó con voz calmada, y dándose la vuelta se encaminó a su habitación.

Arla detuvo su forcejeo y se dejó caer contra Zoro, apoyándose en él. Éste aflojó su agarre pero no apartó las manos de ella, sujetándola por la cintura.

Los demás estaban callados, se miraban nerviosos, esperando a Robin y alguna explicación por parte de Arla.

Al momento volvió la morena, con la caja en sus manos y un gesto de culpa en la cara. Algo le decía que los recuerdos de Arla habían vuelto y ese cofre era algo muy importante. Así que sin más se acercó a ella y se lo tendió.

* * *

Arla suspiró al ver su preciado tesoro otra vez de vuelta y lo cogió con cuidado de las manos de Robin. Abrazó contra su pecho la pequeña caja y cerró los ojos, de ellos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas cargadas de alivio y de su boca salió un suspiro. Por fin estaba con ella, a salvo de manos incautas y torpes. Su mente, sometida a tanta tensión, decidió que ya era suficiente y dejó de actuar, sumiéndose en un vacío y haciendo que todo su cuerpo se rindiese. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y las piernas no la sostuvieron más. Antes de que cayera al suelo, dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron como habían hecho días atrás a su llegada.

* * *

Robin le entregó el cofre a Arla y ésta lo cogió con rapidez y con mucho cuidado. Se tambaleó un poco y Zoro se acercó más a ella. La cara de la chica se contrajo y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Todos la miraban sin decir ni una palabra, aquellas lágrimas transmitían una pena y un sufrimiento que todos sintieron como suyo, haciendo que se les encogiese el corazón. De sus labios escapó un gemido y abrazó con más fuerza la pequeña caja de madera, como si su vida le fuese en ello, preocupada de que volviese a perderse y a alejarse de su lado. Notaron cómo las piernas le flaquearon y su cuerpo vaciló, hasta que se desplomó.

Todos estaban atentos a ella, pero Zoro había sido más rápido y la cogió antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. La cabeza de Arla quedó sobre el pecho de Zoro, descansando suavemente contra él. Zoro la levantó del suelo, colocando una de sus manos bajo sus rodillas; sin decir nada y ante las miradas de sus compañeros, se encaminó hacia la habitación de la chica. Sus manos todavía sujetaban con fuerza el cofre.

Caminó decidido con Arla en brazos hasta su habitación. Ahora no era momento de agobiarla con preguntas indiscretas. Nadie sabía que había recuperado la memoria, aunque era algo evidente, y no quería que la chica volviera al estado en el que la había encontrado al despertar.

Llegó a su cuarto y la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. Le quitó con mucho cuidado el cofre de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa que habían colocado allí. Se acercó de nuevo a Arla y se quedó contemplándola. Su cara todavía tenía signos del llanto, pero estaba mucho más tranquila. Su vista se dirigió, sin poder detenerse, a su cabeza, se acercó curioso al comprobar cómo el pelo había hecho su aparición y había crecido unos milímetros, su cabeza había tomado un color algo más castaño. Sus ojos viajaron ahora a aquellas heridas, sus ojos estaban mucho mejor, y sus labios también, en pocos días su cara volvería a tener el aspecto de siempre, el cual todavía no conocían. Su vista se había quedado fija en sus labios, de un color rosado, carnosos, un poco entreabiertos, tentándole a posar los suyos en ellos. No se lo pensó más y dejó que sus labios rozasen débilmente los de Arla. Cerró los ojos al suave contacto y un cosquilleo subió desde su estómago. Se retiró temeroso y contempló dormir a la chica. Por suerte no se había despertado. Un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas, pero una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su boca. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? A mí personalmente me encanta el último párrafo, Zoro tan mono llevándola y robándole un beso, jiji.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**Espero que el capítulo anterior os dejara con ganas de más, ya que se intuían algunas cosas, bueno pues en este ya no se tiene que intuir nada, porque como ya tiene sus recuerdos de vuelta, lo va a contar todo. La forma de contarlo me pareció la más idionea dadas las circunstancias, jeje, así que espero que os guste y que me digáis si así está bien, esta no fue mi primera idea, pero cuando se me ocurrió me encantó, a ver si a vosotros también. :)**

**Bueno y ahora...**

**Nami-Haruno, muchísimas gracias, como casi siempre la primerísima, jeje. Me anima mucho que te gustara el capitulo y la escena con Zoro :). Ya habrá alguna más por ahí, ;p**

**Espadachina-Suly, muchísimas gracias, dios mio, q vergüenza que me digas eso, creo que hasta me puse colorada al leer tu review, jajaja, me encantó, de verdad, muchas gracias. Y me alegra que no esperases hasta el final para decirme que te gusta. :)**

**Kazuhi-chan, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Zoro es que algo tendría que tener el hombre, pasarse el día entero durmiendo es un aburrimiento, hay que darle algo de vidilla, jajaja. Me parece que hay muchas con quien compartirlo, es el amor platónico de tantas y tantas, jeje, está en mi laaaarga lista de amores platónicos. :)**

**Shichiko, muchas gracias. ¿No entiendes el comportamiento? Pues es que la pobre acaba de recuperar todos sus recuerdos, y cuando leas este capítulo verás que no son del todo buenos, y se pone un tanto histérica con su cofre porque tiene mucha importancia. Lo de la peluca mejor no, jaja, no me la veo yo con peluca, es q es decir esa palabra y me imagino a un payaso:) pero tranquila, ya verás que lo del pelo se soluciona, más o menos, no le va a crecer de golpe, pero algo haremos.**

**Holic, lo primero ENHORABUENA (por el exámen), y ahora, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Pues la niña no es tonta, no, y dónde va a estar mejor que en los fuertes brazos de Zoro??? pues ahí que va, jajaja. Tu ídolo (el cofre), se verá qué es lo que pasa con él en este capítulo, debe ser muy importante porque la niña esta se pone como un mono ;p y le mete un sopapo, bueno un puñetazo en toda regla, a Robin. Y lo del beso de Zoro, pues que quieres que te diga, que lo que tu has dicho, no es como Sanji que seguro que aprovecharía pa meterle un morreo delante de todos, jajaja, él se espera a estar solicos y a que la tía no se entere (eso es acoso!!!) y le da un dulce besito en la boca, jeje. :)**

**Muchos besos a todos y espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros comentarios, sobre todo me gustaría saber si la manera de contar la historia de Arla os gusta así.**

**A leer y disfrutar!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

o

o

o

Lentamente los ruidos del día llegaban a sus oídos, instándole a que despertara. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró al techo. Había tenido un sueño del que únicamente recordaba que era muy bello, muy tierno y extremadamente suave. Cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando que imágenes de esa irrealidad volviesen, pero tuvo que conformarse con la agradable sensación que le había dejado, ninguna imagen pasaba por su cabeza. Después de varios segundos de mirada al vacío su mente volvió al trabajo, preguntándose dónde estaba. Tuvo que reflexionar unos instantes. Sí, ya lo recordaba. Su memoria había vuelto y ella había corrido por el barco hasta salir a cubierta. Allí le había pegado a Robin y había recuperado su cofre. "¡Mi cofre!". Se incorporó rápidamente y lo vio. Estaba encima del escritorio que habían puesto en su habitación. Suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos. Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas. Había pegado a su compañera. Lo primero que debía hacer era ir a disculparse.

* * *

La puerta de la cocina se abrió despacio, como si la persona que la empujaba estuviera indecisa. Por fin se abrió y Arla entró con el rostro algo teñido de rojo y la mirada baja. 

-Bu…buenos días.-saludó débilmente.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta y tras un segundo de espera en el que el corazón de la chica estuvo a punto de estallar, distintas voces se oyeron.

-Buenos días, preciosa.-saludó Sanji desde el fogón con el delantal puesto y una sartén en la mano.

-Fuenof fíaf.-intentó decir Luffy con el tenedor y varios trozos de comida dentro de la boca.

-Buenos días, Arla.-le dijo sonriente Nami, para volverse y golpear a Luffy con el vaso que sostenía.-No seas cerdo y traga.

-Buenos días.-repitieron Ussop, Chopper y Robin.

-Hm-se limitó a decir Zoro, que mantenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en una miga de pan.

Arla abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír los alegres saludos de la tripulación.

-¿A qué esperas? Siéntate.-le dijo Sanji señalándole la silla que quedaba vacía entre Luffy y Ussop.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y corrió a su asiento.

-Luego si quieres puedes coger otra ropa. Mi armario está disponible.-le dijo Nami al ver que llevaba la misma del día anterior.

-Gracias, Nami.-contestó agradecida Arla.

Para sorpresa de ésta el desayuno transcurrió sin preguntas ni reproches. Cada uno se comportaba normal y ninguno la miraba siquiera un poco raro.

Cuando la mesa estuvo recogida Arla miró a Robin y respirando profundamente la llamó.

-Robin…

-¿Sí?

Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron de un intenso rojo y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Yo…siento muchí…

Un gesto con la mano de Robin la hizo detenerse.-No, no. No hace falta que te disculpes. No pasa nada. No debí tocar tu cofre, no sabía lo importante que era…

-Pero esa no es escusa para golpearte.-la interrumpió Arla.

-Además debimos haber pensado en tu estado. Ha tenido que ser muy duro recuperar todos tus recuerdos de golpe. Estabas nerviosa y desorientada. No tienes que disculparte, Arla.-la morena terminó con una amplia sonrisa, mostrándole que no guardaba ningún rencor hacia ella.

-Gracias.

-Pero… ¿nos vamos a enterar de lo que te pasa? Yo ya quiero saber de dónde vienes.-preguntó Luffy mirando a la chica con expresión curiosa.

-Luffy…-Nami se acercó al chico con actitud amenazante pero Arla se adelantó antes de que el capitán sufriera más daños.

-Jajaja. Pues yo también creo que deberíais saberlo. Ahora que mi memoria ha vuelto ya puedo contaros todo.-y bajando el tono de su voz añadió.-Aunque no es una bonita historia.

Zoro, por primera vez desde que la chica llegara esa mañana, levantó la cabeza y la miró, haciendo que, alerta por el movimiento del peliverde, ella también se girara y sus ojos se quedasen atrapados.

-Tranquila, cuéntalo cuando estés preparada. No hace falta que por este idiota digas nada.-la calmó Sanji, provocando que Arla lo mirara y rompiera el contacto con Zoro, quien volvió a bajar la vista.

-No, si está bien. Creo que debo contarlo ahora, así me libraré de esto de una vez por todas.

Sanji, que había estado recogiendo la mesa, tomó asiento y todos callaron, dispuestos a escuchar el relato de la muchacha.

-Tendré que remontarme a mucho tiempo atrás. Concretamente a hace diecinueve años. El día de mi nacimiento. Mi madre, Neola, la reina de Esna, mu…

-¡¿¡¿LA REINA?!?!

Arla sonrió vergonzosa.

-¿No lo había dicho antes?

-NOOO.

-Jeje, pues soy la princesa del reino de Esna. Ese reino que dices perdido.-añadió mirando a Robin.

-¿Y dais banquetes?-preguntó Luffy muy interesado.

-¡Cállate, idiota!-la voz irritada de Nami le gritó furiosa.-Lo siento, puedes continuar.

-Jeje, gracias. Pues como iba diciendo, mi madre, la reina de Esna…

_É__rase una vez un reino llamado Esna, se le conoce como el reino perdido, pues cuentan las leyendas que sólo aparece en luna nueva, cualquiera que intente encontrarlo no siendo esos días concretos, sólo encontrará una gran llanura, una isla enorme, solitaria y vacía de cualquier planta, animal o insecto, Terentia._

_Muchos años llevaban los habitantes de aquel extraño reino esperando el nacimiento de un príncipe, mas este feliz acontecimiento nunca llegaba. Por fin, un buen día se anunció que la querida reina Neola estaba en estado de buena esperanza. Grandes fiestas se celebraron en su honor, y pacientes, los ciudadanos esperaron nueve largos meses hasta el nacimiento del heredero. Ese día todo el reino andaba alterado. Nada debía estar mal colocado o polvoriento. Las doncellas pulían la plata, los guardias vigilaban cada rincón del castillo, el rey corría de arriba abajo nervioso cual lagartija y la reina reposaba tendida en un gran lecho blanco. Doce largas horas duró el alumbramiento, y por fin, la pequeña criatura salió al mundo, mas no todo fue alegría, los esfuerzos de aquel difícil parto habían agotado a la madre, que moría desangrada en su cama. Las banderas ondearon bajas, la fiesta se transformó en tragedia y todo el reino lloró la pérdida de aquella gran dama. La reina era una persona muy querida, los pobres la alababan, los ricos la querían y los de clase media la adoraban. El rey Cólomer se sumió en una profunda depresión, su mujer era su vida, su mundo; le alegraba el día con su sonrisa, le hacía llevaderos aquellos arduos trabajos. Después de su pérdida ya nada valía la pena, ni siquiera aquel pequeño ser surgido de sus entrañas. El rey no había querido ver a su retoño, no sabía si era niño o niña, si tenía los ojos almendrados de su madre o los suyos redondos. No podía soportar ver a aquel que le había arrebatado a su tesoro. _

_Tras varias semanas de luto en el reino y muchas horas de reflexión, el rey se decidió a entrar al cuarto de su pequeño. Si hubiera sido por él, aquella pequeña alimaña podría haberse podrido en su cuna, mas cada noche se le aparecía su joven esposa, rogándole que cuidara de su hija Arla. No sabía cómo, pero las apariciones sabían que había sido niña, cosa que ni él mismo había descubierto todavía, y además de eso le daban el nombre. No quiso desobedecer a su amada y después de mucho pensar, fue a visitarla._

_Los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miles de lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. La niña, Arla, era la viva imagen de su madre. Sus grandes ojos verdes, su cabecita castaña y esa pequeña nariz tan recta. No tuvo más remedio que cogerla en brazos y adorarla._

_Los años pasaban y la pequeña princesa se iba convirtiendo en una jovencita muy curiosa y traviesa. Corría por los pasillos del castillo e irrumpía sin permiso en cualquier habitación que veía cerrada. Su lugar favorito para molestar eran las mazmorras. Lugar, a su vez, preferido del mago del reino. Cómo no, cualquier reino que se precie tiene su mago. Éste se llamaba Vilnar, era un joven de cabellos negros, de tez pálida y grandes ojos azabaches. Incluso podría decirse que era guapo, pero a la pequeña princesa nada de eso le interesaba, aquel hombre le daba verdadero miedo, aunque disfrutaba viéndolo furioso y lanzando probetas y tubos de ensayo a la pared, y sonreía divertida cuando el otro iba a quejarse al rey. Éste, que desde aquel primer encuentro no se había separado de su hija y le había consentido todo cuanto le pedía, le decía que sólo eran juegos de niños, y que intentara tomárselo con humor. El mago regresaba lleno de ira a su laboratorio y se encerraba durante toda una semana. _

_Aquel no era el único divertimento de Arla, también disfrutaba jugando con la hija mayor de la que en su día fue doncella de su madre, Silvia, y que cuando creciera se convertiría en doncella suya. Las jóvenes se llevaban muy bien, eran verdaderas amigas, aunque una se formaba para ser criada y la otra para ser reina. También había un chico, Bastian, el chico tenía un par de años más que ellas, pero jugaban y se divertían juntos. Bastian era el hijo del herrero del castillo, y aunque tenía que ayudar a su padre, a menudo se escapaba para visitar a sus amigas. Los tres corrían de un lado a otro alegrando la vida dentro de aquellos muros. _

_Los años seguían pasando, y nuestra pequeña princesa se convirtió en toda una señorita. Ya no corría por los pasillos, andaba elegantemente; no irrumpía en las habitaciones cerradas, llamaba educadamente a la puerta; y sobre todo no molestaba al mago, se limitaba a odiarle desde lo más profundo de su corazón. _

_El pacífico rey no tenía ganas de llevar asuntos del reino, se encontraba muy débil a pesar de no superar los sesenta años de edad, y se dejaba liar por el mago Vilnar. Su amada hija Arla insistía en que ella podía ocuparse de todo, pero ante eso era rotundo, no consentiría arruinar la juventud de su hija con aquel cargo. Así que resignada, la princesa Arla se limitaba a reuniones de gala y cenas con nobles, aunque a espaldas del rey, ella vigilaba estrechamente al mago. Sabía que las cosas del reino las llevaba él, y sobre todo sabía que su mayor sueño era el de ser el gobernante de aquel reino durante muchos años. Para su desgracia, existía ella, y si de una cosa estaba seguro era de que una vez ella fuese reina no iba a dejarse manipular por él. Por lo que su mente calenturienta ideaba los más perversos planes, envenenamiento, fingido suicidio…hasta que un día ¡Bingo!, dio con la respuesta._

_Se celebraba una fiesta de gala, y por supuesto la princesa asistiría junto a sus doncellas, Silvia entre ellas, y su guardia personal, que incluía al apuesto Bastian. Mientras se divertía en la fiesta, Vilnar entró en sus aposentos, allí, como siempre, había una jarra con agua y un vaso, por si la princesa tenía sed en plena noche. De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño frasco, no más grande que su dedo pulgar, y lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Vertió el líquido transparente en la jarra y sonriente se marchó de allí._

_Esperó con infinita paciencia a que terminara la fiesta, y por fin, vio a la princesa seguida de Silvia, dirigirse a su cuarto. Se agazapó en un rincón y allí se mantuvo, hasta que varias horas después de que la doncella se hubiese marchado, oyó la puerta de la princesa abrirse de nuevo. Siguió a la joven a través de los pasillos, sin hacer mucho ruido pero seguro de que ella no se daba cuenta de nada. La princesa se detuvo junto a un pequeño armario en un rincón y de entre las ropas que allí se encontraban sacó un puñal. Con la vista ida y el gesto perturbado, siguió hasta llegar a las habitaciones del rey. El mago esperó fuera, impaciente por ver cómo transcurrían los acontecimientos. Al fin oyó un grito espeluznante y pasos que se acercaban corriendo. Él, aprovechando el tumulto, entró junto a unos guardias en la habitación del rey. Allí, de pie y con la cara desencajada estaba la princesa. El rey, pálido y mirando alternativamente a su hija y el puñal que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo. Vilnar sin dudarlo comenzó a gritar que la princesa había intentado asesinar al rey. El rumor se fue corriendo y la guardia no tuvo más remedio que apresarla, ante la atónita mirada de su padre, de su fiel Silvia y del confuso Bastian. Dos noches pasó encarcelada, recibiendo sólo la visita de sus amigos, que le decían que creían en su inocencia y que pronto estarían juntos otra vez. Esos dos días fue el tiempo que el mago precisó para malmeter al rey y hacer que dejara el castigo a su cargo. Por supuesto el intento de asesinato contra el monarca estaba penado con la muerte, mas siento la princesa eso no sería posible. Un destierro sería lo mejor, pensó el mago. Pero nadie le dijo los detalles de ese destierro, así que su maquiavélica mente ingenió el más horrible de los castigos. _

_En cuanto tuvo su plan ideado corrió a buscarla, la arrastró a su mazmorra y comenzó su condena._

_Primero la desnudó completamente, la ató y cuando estuvo a su merced comenzó un cántico. Sostenía un pequeño cofre en una mano y en la otra un puñal. Se acercó y sin pensárselo dos veces lo clavó en el pecho de la chica. Su cuerpo cayó muerto al suelo. Los cánticos del mago no se detuvieron, y con cuidado fue dejando que la sangre del puñal impregnara toda la caja. Al terminar su hechizo, una súbita luz apareció y la chica se levantó como si nada hubiese atravesado su cuerpo. Le explicó que aquella caja contenía su corazón, a partir de ahora debería cuidarla, porque allí iba su vida._

_La levantó del suelo y la obligó a que se tragara un brebaje que había preparado. Le dijo que era contra un veneno muy poderoso. Acto seguido le cortó su melena castaña y la metió en un barril lleno de un líquido viscoso, el nombrado veneno. Su plan era impregnárselo por la piel y que infectara a todo aquel que la tocase. Su parte favorita llegaba ahora, cogió una gran aguja e inmovilizó a la princesa. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto como ella a él, así que ahora era el momento de vengarse por todas aquellas intromisiones de pequeña, por su indeseada presencia. Comenzó por la boca, poco a poco fue cosiendo sus labios, hasta que fue incapaz de despegarlos. Ahora tocaba el turno de los ojos, jamás volverían a ver aquellas esmeraldas la luz del día. _

_Cuando ya nada más podría ocurrírsele a una mente malvada, a Vilnar, otra grandiosa idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Colocó una camisa sobre la chica y la metió inconsciente en un gran cofre que tenía. Junto a ella metió su preciado corazón y dentro, una nota alertando del peligro de tan poderoso y malvado ser. _

_Ordenó que se llevasen de allí aquel estorbo y que lo lanzasen al mar en cuanto pudiesen._

_Y con esta terrible orden, termina la historia de Arla, la princesa de Esna._

-…y esa es toda mi historia. El resto ya lo conocéis.-concluyó Arla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Me pareció que la historia de una princesa debía contarse con un cuento :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! estoy feliz porque he visto que el capitulo 10 os gustó:D, espero que este tb, aunq es más corto (es q el del cuento requeria un montón) pero ya entramos en la relación un poquito más :p**

**Nami-Haruno, muuuchas gracias:DDDD no sabes lo que me alegran tus palabras. Sí que me esmeré con el cuento, ****tenía que ir encontrando las palabras mejores para que quedase bonito****, aunque me salió más rápido de lo que yo pensaba :)**

**Espadachina-Suly, muchas gracias tb por tu comentario, aunq te gustase menos que el 9 (q era muy movidito, jeje), tb te lo agradezco por supuesto. Lo del veneno ya te dije, que para lo que quiero que haga, ejem ejem, es necesario tocarse ;). Ah! leí tu primer capi, lo viste, no? aquí estamos para lo que quieras :D**

**-ng007-, muchas gracias!, una alegría tenerte de vuelta, jeje, a ver que te parece el nuevo capítulo, para lo que tu piensas pasará algo más de tiempo, pero tampoco tanto, ya en los siguientes se van preparando las cosas. **

**Kazuhi-chan, muchas gracias por la review, rara al principio Oo, jejeje, pero en cuanto me aclaré, perfecta :). ya me he mirado tu historia, por ahí tendrás algo :p. aquí el capi 11 para que disfrutes. **

**tercy, muchísimas gracias!, me alegra que te guste toda la historia y el cuento de Arla tb, me hincho como un globo (de alegría y orgullo, claro) cuando me decís que es bonito, jeje. **

**Holic, muchas gracias fan nº1 del cofre!, jeje, bueno y enhorabuena otra vez, trabajadora. Pues la muchacha (Arla), tiene buen corazón, yo a lo mejor tp hubiera pedido disculpas, pero ten en cuenta que esta tía tiene q vivir ahí con ellos, y estar de morros con toa la peña, pues...en fin, que les gusta la chica y se hace querer :p. Y el odio al mago está más que justificado, QUE LA COSE!!! jejeje. Y hasta aquí puedo escribir. ;p**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y a disfrutar! **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

o

o

o

Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Hasta el incauto Luffy guardaba silencio, incapaz de soltar uno de sus inoportunos comentarios. Sus caras reflejaban el horror de la historia que les había contado la muchacha. Su sufrimiento con aquel ser terrible y sus penurias hasta encontrarse con ellos.

Todos la miraban, haciendo que se sintiera incómoda. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, a pesar de ser la única princesa del reino y por ello tener a tanta gente pendiente de ella.

-Bueno...-intentó romper el hielo Arla, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por cinco pares de brazos que la abrazaban y apretujaban contra sus cuerpos.

Sanji, Nami, Luffy, Chopper y Ussop se habían lanzado sobre ella, llorando o intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Arla, siento mucho haber pinchado tu corazón. Si quieres puedes pinchar el mío.-dijo Ussop hinchando el pecho y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Jajaja, no digas tonterías. Estoy bien, aunque te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer.-contestó la muchacha.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídela. Yo te complaceré al instante, princesa.-dijo con una reverencia Sanji.

-No, por dios, no hagas eso. Bastante me costó que mis amigos dejaran de hacerlo como para que ahora empieces tú.-le dijo cogiéndolo del brazo y levantándolo del suelo.- Quiero que me tratéis igual, si lo llego a saber no os digo nada.

-Está bien.-dijo Nami enseguida. -¡Apartaos idiotas!-gritó a los que aún seguían pegados a Arla, y con bastante poco tacto los fue arrastrando hasta separarlos.-Pero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras.

-Hay que darle una paliza al Vil…Val… al mago ese.-resolvió Luffy mirando al horizonte y pensando en las nuevas batallas.

-Eso eso, que se entere de quiénes somos y que a nuestros amigos no se les puede hacer eso.-gritó eufórico el renito. A lo que todos asintieron.-Aunque si peleáis vosotros mejor¿eh?-concluyó escondiéndose detrás de Zoro.

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos al oír aquellas palabras y ver el gesto del resto. La consideraban una amiga y no consentirían que le pasase nada.

-Ahora soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. No sabía nada de lo del cofre. Siento haber sido la que lo trasteara en un principio y la que te causara más dolor.-se disculpó Robin.

Arla le hizo el mismo gesto que momentos antes hubiera hecho Robin y sonrió.-Lo pasado ya no importa. No tienes por qué disculparte, ahora estoy bien y eso es lo que vale.

-Etto…yo tengo una duda.-todos se giraron a un pensativo Luffy. -¿Por qué llevas tatuado tu nombre?

El resto se quedó pensativo un momento y Nami, que ya estaba a punto de golpearle, se paró y dijo: -Es verdad. ¿Por qué?

-Jajaja. Bueno son cosas de niños. Bastian, Silvia y yo, llevamos cada uno tatuado nuestro nombre en el hombro. Lo hicimos hace unos años como un juego y obviamente ahí se ha quedado.

-¡Aahh!-respondió satisfecho Luffy.

-¿Alguna duda más?-preguntó divertida Arla.

Se miraron entre sí y nadie pareció tener nada que preguntar. -No.- contestó por todos Sanji.

-Pues entonces a trabajar, atajo de gandules.-dispuso Nami levantándose de la silla.

Cada uno, satisfecho con la historia de la chica, se levantó y se dirigió a sus quehaceres. Arla salió a tomar un poco el aire a la cubierta. Allí estaban casi todos, exceptuando a Sanji, que cocinaba y Nami, que estaba haciendo un mapa, los demás leían, jugaban o dormitaban al aire libre. Arla se acercó al peliverde, que descansaba apoyado en la baranda, y colocó sus brazos sobre ésta, mirando la inmensidad del océano y sintiendo el aire en la cara.

A la chica le extrañaba el comportamiento de Zoro. No parecía muy hablador, pero él había sido la primera persona con la que se había relacionado en el barco y le hubiera gustado que se interesase un poco más. No le había dirigido la mirada en toda la mañana, salvando una ocasión de un par de segundos. La chica pensaba en qué le podría pasar el peliverde cuando una idea le pasó por la cabeza. "¿Estará enfadado por lo de anoche?" Dirigió su mirada a Zoro y durante unos instantes contempló al espadachín dormir. Sus fuertes brazos abrazaban sus espadas, y la cabeza caía un poco ladeada. Su ancho pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y la camisa que lo tapaba ondeaba con el viento, dejando ver retales de su piel.

-Zoro…-Arla se agachó al lado del peliverde y le tocó un poco el hombro.

El espadachín ni se movió. Seguía durmiendo profundamente.

-Zoro...-esta vez su voz se alzó un poco más y lo sacudió algo más fuerte. Casi al instante una espada estaba apoyada en su cuello, dispuesta a segarle la cabeza con un ágil movimiento, y una mano sujetaba fuertemente su camiseta, impidiéndole la huída.

Un par de ojos se abrieron con miedo. Zoro soltó inmediatamente a la chica y guardó la espada.

-¿Qué haces?. ¿No ves que te podía haber matado?-su tono enfadado escondía la preocupación que sentía al ver el terror en la cara de Arla.

-Yo…yo…-la voz le temblaba descontroladamente y un nudo se había formado en su garganta. El corazón le latía velozmente y en sus ojos pugnaban por salir unas lágrimas asustadas.-Yo…lo siento.-se levantó y anduvo velozmente subiendo las escaleras hasta la otra parte de la cubierta.

Zoro, desconcertado ante la huída de Arla, la vio desaparecer detrás de los árboles de Nami.

-'Ch.-se levantó y siguió los pasos de la chica.

Apoyada en la barandilla de popa se encontraba Arla, con una mano tapándose la cara.

Zoro se acercó sigiloso y se apoyó a su lado.

-Lo siento, es que me he asustado al ver que casi te hago daño.-le dijo sin mirarla.

Arla levantó la cabeza y se giró hasta quedar de frente al peliverde.-Sólo quería hablar contigo.-e intentando suavizar el ambiente, añadió sonriente. -No sabía que te sentaba tan mal despertar de una siesta.

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró. Al ver los ojos llorosos de Arla y su sonrisa sincera sólo pudo devolvérsela, esbozando una tímida sonrisa con sus finos labios.

-¿Estás enfadado?-preguntó Arla sin rodeos.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Zoro extrañado.

-Hoy no me has dirigido la palabra y pensaba que después de lo de anoche, a lo mejor estabas enfadado.-confesó Arla.

El corazón de Zoro se aceleró. "¡Sabe lo de anoche!" Empezó a sentir mucho calor y el sudor comenzó a correr por su frente.

-Yo…ehm…lo siento. No volverá a pasar.-dijo con voz temblorosa y muy baja.

-¿Qué? La que lo siente soy yo. Formé un escándalo y encima te zarandeé de muy malas formas.

Zoro encarnó una ceja y una expresión de absoluta incomprensión apareció en su rostro.

-¿Eh?

-Anoche. Cuando llegué histérica y tú estabas de guardia. ¿Qué te creías que era?-preguntó Arla sin entender lo que su amigo decía.

Por fin Zoro comprendió y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.

-¡AAhhh!-"Menos mal, ya pensaba que se había enterado de lo del beso".-No, por supuesto que no estoy enfadado. Es que he dormido un poco mal y estaba algo lento.

-Ah, pues yo he dormido muy bien, además he tenido un sueño fabuloso. No tengo ni idea de lo que iba, pero sé que era bueno, como si hubiese estado con alguien especial. Me dejó un muy buen sabor de boca.

-Cof cof cof.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Arla acercándose a Zoro preocupada.

-Sí, sí. Que me he atragantado yo solo, jeje.- "¿Un buen sabor de boca? Si ella supiese…"

-_LA COMIDAAAAA._-se oyó el grito de Sanji desde la cocina.

-Bueno, pues vamos.-dijo Arla empezando a caminar.

-Espera.-Zoro se adelantó y la agarró del brazo, haciendo que del brusco movimiento la chica quedase pegada a él.-Sólo quería decirte que siento mucho lo que te pasó y que si necesitas algo te ayudaré.

Un leve rubor subió a las mejillas de Arla, quien bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Gra…gracias, Zoro.

-_LUFFY¡QUIETO!_

_-_Será mejor que vayamos antes de que nos deje sin comida.-apuntó Zoro soltando el brazo de Arla.

-Ehm…sí, claro.

Y ambos echaron a andar hacia la cocina. Sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

"¿Por qué me he puesto tan nerviosa? La verdad es que es guapo y tenerlo tan cerca…Pero¿qué digo? Arla, te has visto en el espejo¿no?. ¿A qué clase de pirado le gustarías?" La chica bajó la cabeza apenada y miró de reojo al peliverde.

"Pf, casi se entera. Y estaba tan mona sonrojada¿por qué se habrá sonrojado? Hombre estábamos muy juntos, tanto que sentía su respiración agitada en mi pecho. Me ha gustado esa sensación. Se la ve tan frágil entre mis brazos…" Zoro desvió la mirada y con sorpresa vio que Arla tenía la suya fija en él. Ambos se miraron y sonrojados desviaron sus ojos al suelo.

* * *

**Bueno¿qué os parece? Corto, lo sé, pero es que quería hacer un salto temporal (Oo) y no me gustaba meterlo aquí, prefería al principio de un capítulo, así que ya sabéis lo que hay en el 12, al menos cómo empieza. **

**Dejad vuestros comentarios :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Mañana...San Fermín! jeje, lo siento es de lo primero que me he dado cuenta esta mañana:p**

**Muchísimas gracias por dedicarle unos cuantos minutos a leer la historia, y por los que perdéis dejando un comentario. :D, animáos y dejad vuestra opinión, que eso siempre es importante :p y a mi personalmente me encantaría recibir más reviews, jajaja.**

**Y ahora... **

**Nami-Haruno, la primerísima!! muchisimas gracias, no sabes lo contenta q me puse con el comentario tan bonito:) No iba a permitir q la ensartara, por dios, si tienen muchas cosas por hacer ese par, jeje. Y lo del llanto y abrazo, pues...es la banda de luffy, a cual más sentimental, jeje, son tan majos :)**

**Espadachina-Suly, muchas gracias :D, muy lista al descubrir mi plan con esos dos, jeje, el veneno era un inconveniente, así q tenía q ser de quita y pon, jajaja, bueno sólo de quita, ya no se lo voy a poner más, creo... Ya te puse la review contestándote, espero haberte ayudado y si necesitas algo más...mi estar dispuesta. :)**

**Holic, de nada! y muchas gracias por tu larguísima y preciosa review, siempre me harto de reír con ellas, ;). Cuando me dijiste lo del mago, me acordé de que yo había puesto a Luffy igual, jeje, pero te lo dejé como sorpresa:p, no te voy a destripar todo. La conversación, si se le puede llamar así, porq era un intercambio sin sentido de palabras, entre Zoro y Arla que gustó cómo quedó, cada uno a su bola, sin enterarse de la misa la media:D**

**tercy, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, ya estoy con los pies en el suelo:p, y lista para seguir escribiendo como una loca y que os guste. A ver qué te parece este capi. :)**

**Kazuhi-chan, muuchas gracias tb a ti. Zoro está últimamente demasiado humano, jeje, no me cuadra, no. Bueno, intento que se parezca lo máximo posible a él mismo, pero es q entonces creo q Arla no tendría ninguna posibilidad, ejem, así q lo moldeo un poquito:p**

**Espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestros comentarios, que me animan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar para que os guste.**

**A disfrutar! (Por cierto, tengo que decirlo, aquí hay una frase que me encanta, y que seguro que mi profe de lengua del insti estaría orgullosa, jeje, en el segundo párrafo la que empieza con "Cuán equivocado..." a lo mejor un poco recargada, pero a mí, me gusta.)  
**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

o

o

o

Los días pasaban en el Going Merry con una nueva tripulante. Después de su relato, Arla se había sentido un poco incómoda puesto que Sanji seguía tratándola de princesa y notaba que medían las palabras con ella, pero al cabo de unos días todo volvió a la normalidad e incluso se olvidaron de aquella princesa que tanto había sufrido. Ahora sólo existía Arla, sin ningún título que opacara su personalidad divertida y dicharachera. Su aspecto había mejorado considerablemente, en la cara no había rastro de ninguna clase de herida ni cicatriz, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban junto a su blanca sonrisa como dos luceros, iluminando sólo con su presencia y su cabeza ahora estaba cubierta por un pelito corto castaño que la hacía ver más divertida.

Pero había una cosa que no había vuelto a ser como al principio. Zoro. Sus miradas se cruzaban nerviosas en cuanto tenían ocasión, cuando sus manos se rozaban un escalofrío subía por su espalda. Estar sonrojada delante de él se volvió una costumbre y sus conversaciones a solas, un calvario, pero cada día, a cada momento, corría en busca de esa tortura, no podía pasar un día sin hablar con él, sin sentir su cuerpo sentado a su lado. Era la tortura más placentera que jamás hubiese imaginado; tortura porque sus nervios afloraban, porque no podía lanzarse a aquellos labios que la tentaban a que los besara, porque qué haría ella si él la rechazara. Así que disimulaba su amor por él e intentaba hablarle sin demostrar su interés. Cuán equivocado está uno al verse enamorado, lo que ella ni se imaginaba es que lo mismo corría por las venas del peliverde, que sus miradas no eran de hastío, sino de anhelo, que sus roces no eran casualidad, sino deseo, que su corazón latía desbocado cuando ella iba a verle, que si alguna vez rechazó su presencia era porque más daño le causaba ésta que el vacío, que si ella tenía dudas sobre si él la querría, más le surgían a éste en su cabeza. Las noches las pasaba en vela, pensando si podría alguna vez decirle la verdad. Y así, al igual que ella, disimulaba.

Un buen día, Nami anunció que llegarían a un puerto, así que todo el mundo se preparó para desembarcar. Desde que Arla había llegado, era la primera vez que iban a atracar, y se encontraba nerviosa y excitada.

-Cuando bajemos si quieres podemos ir de compras.-le propuso Nami a Arla.

-Ah, vale. No hago más que pedirte ropa, lo siento mucho.-contestó algo alicaída.

-Bah, si no importa pero supongo que te hará ilusión volver a tener algo tuyo.-le dijo Nami cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Gracias.

Arla abrazó a su compañera y corrió a vestirse para salir a la gran ciudad donde pararían.

Atracaron en un inmenso puerto en el que había cientos de barcos. Algunos grandes como montañas y otros, simples barquichuelas, pero de todos salía gente, gritando y riendo, peleándose y sonriendo. Aquello le pareció fantástico a la princesa convertida en pirata. Nunca había visto tanta gente, ni tantas tiendas juntas. Estaba impaciente por descubrir todo aquello.

-Nos vamos. No te duermas y vigila.-ordenó Nami a Zoro.

Arla se giró y comprobó cómo el espadachín se sentaba pegado a una pared.

-¿No vienes?-preguntó la muchacha a Zoro.

-Ya ves que no. Tengo que vigilar el barco, ya daré una vuelta cuando volváis.-y dando por zanjada la conversación cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la madera de su espalda.

Arla lo miró unos instantes y algo apenada se dio la vuelta.

-Pásatelo bien.-oyó que decía una voz a sus espaldas.

Sonrió y sin girarse a mirarlo le contestó. -Gracias, Zoro.

Cada uno salió en busca de sus necesidades. Chopper y Ussop se fueron a una herboristería y decidieron que después irían al muelle, a ver si podían conseguir alguna herramienta nueva para Ussop. Robin bajó del barco y desapareció entre la multitud, directa hacia la biblioteca más cercana a investigar sobre el extraño reino de Esna. Sanji al mercado, a abastecer su maltrecha despensa. Luffy quería ver toda la ciudad y comprobar si había algún concurso de comer "En una ciudad tan grande seguro que hay uno" había dicho, y Nami y Arla caminaron hasta las tiendas del centro.

Tres horas más tarde, con muchas bolsas de más y mucho dinero menos, volvieron las dos chicas al barco.

-¡Zoro!-gritó Nami nada más subir. -¿No te dije que no te durmieras?-ya estaba a punto de despertarlo con su mejor golpe cuando Arla la detuvo.

-Tranquila, Nami. Será mejor que no le pegues con las bolsas, a ver si se va a romper algo.

-Hm, tienes razón. Estos cabezas huecas cerebro no tendrán, pero parece que estén llenas de cemento.-y dándole vueltas a las bolsas se fue a su habitación. Estaba muy feliz con sus compras. Normalmente gastar el dinero sería algo impensable, pero se había compadecido de Arla y había decidido hacerle algún regalo, aparte de comprarse ella algún que otro modelito de los que se había encaprichado.

Cuando Nami se fue, Arla se quedó mirando a Zoro embelesada. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Zoro abrió un ojo.

-¿Ya se ha ido?

Arla dio un respingo y el color rojo subió al instante a sus mejillas.-Pe…pero¿tú no estabas durmiendo? "Me ha pillado mirándole como una boba".

-¿Eh?-Zoro la miró y disimuló la sonrisa al verla ruborizada.-No, esperaba a que se fuera. ¿Te pasa algo? Estás roja.

-¿EH?-Arla se giró y quedó de espaldas a Zoro. -No… no es nada. Voy a dejar esto, ahora vuelvo.

Salió casi corriendo de allí, bajó las escaleras como el rayo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Dejó que las bolsas cayesen al suelo y apoyada en la puerta con los brazos y la cabeza, se reprochó su comportamiento "Mierda. ¿Podría ser más evidente? Va a pensar que soy idiota."

Con un largo suspiro se incorporó y recogió las compras. Miró a su alrededor y optó por dejarlas en el escritorio.

La habitación era, con diferencia, lo que más había cambiado. De aquel almacén oscuro y sucio sólo quedaban las paredes, que ahora lucían blancas como la nieve. Las chicas y ella se habían encargado de acondicionar aún más aquella habitación, y con un par de muebles, una estantería, libros y unos cuadros, ahora era un cuarto cálido donde descansar y relajarse. Su preciado cofre tenía un sitio especial. Dentro de una vitrina estaba la pequeña caja, resguardada de cualquier peligro, pues su seguridad iba ligada irremediablemente a la de Arla.

Salió de su habitación respirando hondo, intentando que toda su vergüenza pasase y subió otra vez a cubierta. Nami ya había vuelto y reposaba tranquila en una tumbona, con una revista en las manos y un zumo en la mesa. Zoro seguía sentado en el suelo y miró a Arla cuando salió por la puerta.

-Ya está.-anunció la chica.-Nami,-la aludida giró su cara y la miró. -¿no vamos a salir más?

-Yo no, ya estoy cansada. Además, todas las ciudades son iguales. Creo que sería mejor irnos y encontrar algún tesoro.-sus pensamientos rondaron unos segundos por monedas de oro y lingotes y volviendo a la realidad, terminó.-No salgo más.

Zoro, al terminar la frase Nami, se levantó y se encaminó a la pasarela.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas tú?-preguntó ceñuda la pelinaranja.

-Ahora que alguien se queda en el barco yo puedo dar una vuelta.-contestó sin volverse.

-Hm, bueno, pero no te pierdas que luego nos tiramos un montón para encontrarte.-concluyó Nami volviendo a su revista.

-'Ch.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Arla adelantándose y quedando al lado del espadachín.

Zoro la miró y contestó.-Supongo que a alguna armería.

Los ojos de Arla se iluminaron. -¿A una armería?

-Sí-Zoro la miró expectante, quería saber qué era lo que entusiasmaba tanto a la chica en una armería.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-preguntó esperanzada.

Al peliverde le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero se limitó a levantar los hombros indiferente.

-Mejor, así no te perderás.-añadió mordaz Nami, sonriendo con maldad desde su asiento.

Arla la miró y le sonrió. Zoro simplemente chasqueó la lengua y siguió andando.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro pero separados por un metro de distancia. Arla miraba interesada cada tienda, sonriendo alegre al ver tanto movimiento, pero sin dejar de lanzarle miradas por el rabillo del ojo al peliverde. Zoro miraba serio hacia delante, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, bastante nervioso estaba ya al estar con ella a solas como para quedarse mirándola. Por fin Arla vio una armería delante de ellos, y se dirigió hacia allí. Al comprobar que Zoro seguía recto tuvo que correr a su lado y cogerlo del brazo.

-Zoro, ahí hay una. ¿Te parece bien esa?

-Ahm. Sí, vale.

La tienda estaba vacía, ni siquiera el dueño rondaba por allí. Nada más entrar, los ojos de Arla se centraron en un precioso arco colgado en la pared. Se dirigió allí como hipnotizada y lo contempló con admiración.

Zoro la miró curioso, pero no se acercó. Se adelantó hasta el mostrador y se apoyó con desgana en él, esperando a algún vendedor.

Se abrió una puertecita medio oculta en un lado de la pared y un viejecito con las gafas descolgadas hasta la punta de la nariz les saludó amablemente. Zoro contestó con un escueto "Hola" pero Arla ni siquiera eso. Seguía prendada de aquel arco de color blanco, casi tan alto como ella y esbelto cual sílfide. El señor sonrió y se acercó a ella, descolgó el arco con delicadeza y se lo mostró.

-Si quieres puedes cogerlo.

Arla sonrió ampliamente y cogió aquel hermoso arco. El hombre le tendió una flecha y dejó que la colocara en la cuerda.

Zoro miraba los perfectos movimientos de la chica y su ilusión al tener entre las manos aquel tesoro, no pudo evitar que una cálida sonrisa se adueñara de sus labios. Dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo víctima de sus propios sentimientos carraspeó para ahuyentar la bella sonrisa y preguntó con indiferencia.

-Pero¿tú sabes manejar eso?

Arla lo miró, giró el arco hacia él, y con una sonrisa de medio lado tensó la cuerda.

-¿Qué…-fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir a Zoro antes de que una flecha pasara casi rozando su cara. Había notado el aire que movía la flecha y la velocidad endiablada a la que iba.

-Algo sé.-dijo con chulería Arla.

Zoro, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, la miró y después se giró para comprobar dónde había ido la flecha. Clavada en la pared, había hecho un hueco profundo en la madera.

Arla rió ante la cara de incredulidad de Zoro.

-Entonces, se lo lleva¿verdad?-decía alegre el viejecito mientras cogía el arco que le tendía Arla.

-¿Qué? No, no, yo no…

-No vas a encontrar nada mejor. Además te viene perfecto.-seguía hablando el hombre.

-Ya, si es precioso, pero yo no…

-Parece que lo hayan hecho para ti.-el hombre ya estaba en el mostrador guardándolo en una caja cuando Arla lo detuvo.

-Escúcheme. No me lo voy a llevar. Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a comprarlo.-al ver la cara de desilusión del hombre continuó.-Entiéndame, es perfecto y precioso, pero…-agachando un poco la vista y la cabeza, terminó. -no tengo dinero.

El hombre asintió decepcionado y volvió a colocar el arco en la pared.

-No vas a encontrar uno igual.-repitió.

-Jeje, ya lo sé.-y girándose a Zoro le dijo lo suficientemente flojo como para que el hombre no la oyera.-Me voy ya, que si no este tío no me va a dejar en paz¿vale?

Zoro la miró y asintió.

-Nos vemos en el barco.-se despidió Arla cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Salió a la calle y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. "¡Ah! Soy idiota, mira que ponerme así por un arco, pero es que…me ha traído tantos recuerdos." Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras caminaba rumbo al barco. Tenía un peso oprimiéndole el pecho, quería gritar, quería correr. Así que…corrió. Con las lágrimas aún saliendo de sus ojos echó a correr por las calles de la ciudad. Con los puños cerrados con fuerza y la mandíbula apretada. "Corre, corre más, hasta que olvides todo. ¡CORRE!" Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, las piernas le dolían, el pecho la estaba matando, pero corría y corría. Hasta que por fin llegó al Going Merry.

Subió la escalerilla corriendo y se apoyó en el mástil, resbaló por él y se desplomó en el suelo. Quedó tumbada boca arriba e intentando coger el máximo aire posible con cada bocanada. Nami corrió a su lado y la vio con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien?

Arla sólo pudo asentir, pues un ataque de risa impedía que dijera nada.

-Es…estoy…perfectamente.-logró articular al terminar de reír.- Correr…sienta muy bien.

* * *

Zoro vio la puerta cerrarse y recordó la cara de Arla al mirar por última vez el arco. Con expresión decidida encaró al vendedor y le dijo. 

-¿Me puede enseñar otra vez el arco?

* * *

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo 12¿qué tal? Zoro está pa comérselo, ÑAM, jeje. (dios mio las cabezas). A lo mejor parece un poco raro lo de llorar y luego reir, mmm o no, a mi me pareció lo mejor, ea.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Vuelvo con el capítulo 13 y con los agradecimientos para los reviewseros y para los lectores**:

**Nami-Haruno; muchas gracias por la review, intenté descifrarla un poco, y más o menos la entiendo :p. Quería que se llevara bien con alguna de las chicas, y Nami me pareció la más abierta y dicharachera. No esperabas lo del arco:) es q aunq sea una princesa, me gustaba la idea de que también pudiera pelear, y los arcos siempre me han gustado y es lo q más me parecía que le pegaba a alguien así.**

**Espadachina-Suly; :D muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste, y lo del arco, pues ya lo veremos, jeje, aunq todas las pistas nos llevan a que sí. Sería un detallazo por parte de Zoro, no:)**

**tercy; a comernos a Zoro!!! jajaja, muchas gracias por el comentario, me ha gustado mucho. Me gusta que os agrade la idea del arco, los veo tan elegantes y tan bonitos, que tenía que ser para ella, una princesa:) Más adelante veremos que también sabe usarlo muy bien, aunq ya ha hecho una pequeña demostración ;p**

**Holic; bueno ahora Holic-san, jeje. los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, lunes, martes o sábado, muchas gracias :D. El pelo ya va creciendo, yo lo veo algo más aplastado que el de Zoro, es q si no van a parecer gemelos o algo así, . Después de leer este capítulo verás que sí, fueron a comprar "hierbas" jajaja, porq esas ideas no se le ocurren a uno estando bien, aunq con estos nunca se sabe. Lo del arco pues lo que he dicho, q me gustaba, y además que sí, que parece de gente "bien", no? jeje, y Zoro tan mono, preguntando otra vez por él, para..¿comprarlo? esperemos. :)**

**Kazuhi-chan, muchas gracias! Sí, se ha notado un poco lo que iba a hacer Zoro, no? jeje, bueno, si no va a ser un secreto, al final de este capítulo veremos cómo se lo da, y...¡Me encantaría que dibujaras a Arla! Desde ayer que lo dijiste, tengo unas ganas de ver cómo te la imaginas... me gustaría mucho que la dibujaras y me la enseñaras. En lápiz o coloreada, como más te guste, en lápiz me parece perfecto. :)**

** ----  
Ahora a los demás lectores. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia salida de mis locuras, y si alguien quiere decir lo que opina, ya saben que chibi yoruichi-reviews está abierto de lunes a domingo las 24 h :D**

**--- **

**A disfrutar!  
**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

o

o

o

-¿Que has dejado a Zoro solo?-gritó Nami desesperada. Mirando a Arla que todavía estaba en el suelo, suspiró y añadió.-Pues nos toca buscarlo.

-Tranquila, ahora voy yo. Sólo déjame que me recupere un poco.-dijo Arla incorporándose y dejando apoyada la espalda en el mástil.

-Hm.

Nami se dio la vuelta y volvió a su tumbona.

Al instante se formó un gran jaleo en el muelle. Se oían gritos y risas histéricas.

-Ya vienen.-dijo Nami sin darle importancia.

Luffy, Ussop y Chopper subieron en tropel al barco.

-Jajajaja¿habéis visto sus caras?-dijo riendo Ussop.

-¡Ha sido increíble!. ¿Lo repetimos?-La cara de Luffy brillaba con emoción.

-No creo que debamos, seguro que la próxima vez se dan cuenta.-razonó el reno.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-preguntó Arla mirando a sus excitados amigos.

-Wo, deberías haberlo visto. Nos hemos subido a la azotea de un edificio y Chopper y yo le íbamos pasando la munición a Ussop y él disparaba a la gente. Nos hemos ensañado con un grupo muy raro, eran tres tíos y un gato, jeje, uno era muy alto, otro muy gordo y otro más o menos normal pero con cara de malas pulgas. Los tíos no sabían de dónde les caían los huevos y saltaban y se chocaban entre ellos. Ha sido alucinante.-explicó Luffy gesticulando e imitando los saltitos de los tres hombres.

-Y al gato le hemos tirado uno justo en la cabeza, jajaja, se ha quedado un rato conmocionado.-añadió Ussop.

-Yo no os conozco.-dijo Nami muy seria al oírles hablar de aquella broma.

Arla negó con la cabeza y opinó:

-Pues a mí me ha parecido genial. Me hubiera gustado estar y verles las caras, jaja. Total para lo que he hecho con Zoro.-y como si se le iluminase una bombilla cayó en la cuenta de algo. -¡Zoro! Tengo que ir a buscarlo. – Se levantó y salió corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano. -¡Hasta luego!

Al bajar del barco se tropezó con Sanji y Robin, que volvían de sus quehaceres.

-Uy, perdón.-se disculpó Arla.-Nos vemos luego.

-A…adiós.-dijo Sanji descolocado al ver a la chica correr como una loca por la calle.

-Adiós.-se despidió Robin subiendo al barco.-Vamos, señor cocinero.

-¡Ya voy mi adorada Robin-swan!

Arla corrió hasta llegar a la armería en la que había dejado a Zoro. Abrió la puerta y pasó. Igual que la primera vez, la tienda estaba vacía, ni rastro del peliverde.

-Mierda, ya se ha ido.

-¿Desea algo?-dijo el mismo viejecito de antes saliendo de la puerta de la trastienda. -¡Ah! Si eres tú. Pues el arco…

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo. Buenos días.-dijo apresuradamente Arla mientras salía de la tienda rápidamente.

-Si sólo iba a darle la enhorabuena por haberlo comprado.-dijo para sí el anciano. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a meterse al almacén.-Esta juventud.

Arla salió de la armería y miró a ambos lados de la calle. "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Corrió en dirección opuesta al barco, y torció a la derecha, la calle que se alejaba del mar. "Seguro que su orientación lo lleva al revés", fue el razonamiento de la muchacha.

Y su lógica no estaba del todo errada, porque en la gran avenida en la que se había metido, unos cincuenta metros más adelante, distinguió entre la multitud una cabeza verde. "Allí está".

* * *

-_Allí está.-_susurró una voz joven y alegre mientras miraba desde un callejón correr a la muchacha. 

-_Ya la veo, idiota_.-le contestó con ira otra voz mucho más varonil.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_esta vez la voz que habló era grave y lenta, como si le costase mucho formar las palabras.

_-¿Tú eres tonto? Por supuesto tenemos que hacer lo que nos mandaron, o te crees que nos vamos a ir a comer hamburguesas. Ya te gustaría, lo único en lo que piensas es en comer. Un día reventarás, y espero que no sea cerca de mí, porque me pondrás perdido, y…_-la voz histérica y aguda fue interrumpida por la más varonil y seria.

_-¡Cierra el pico, idiota! Lo que vamos a hacer es esperar hasta que se vayan. No podemos montar el jaleo aquí, además en el mar será mucho más fácil cogerla.-_respiró hondo y añadió con cansancio_.- Ahora vamos a ir a darnos una buena ducha. Y como pille a esos imbéciles juro que...¡LOS MATARÉ!_

_-¿A ducharnos?-_preguntó otra vez la voz grave y lenta.

_-¿Es que no hueles nada? Estamos pringados de huevos podridos, aunque la verdad tengo que decir que ha sido una broma buenísima. Si no fuera porque me han dado en la cabeza y me he quedado un rato grogui, me hubiera reído con gusto.-_comentó feliz la voz joven.

TWACK

_-¡Ay!. ¿Por qué me das?_-preguntó con un puchero la misma voz.

_-Porque eres idiota. Vámonos.-_ordenó el hombre de la voz varonil.

* * *

-¡Zoro!-Arla se acercaba corriendo al espadachín. 

El peliverde se giró y vio llegar a la chica. Estaba algo acalorada por la carrera, y en su frente brillaban pequeñas gotas de sudor. Al llegar hasta él se apoyó en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Al cado de unos segundos la muchacha miró hacia arriba y sonrió a Zoro.

-¿Dónde ibas?-preguntó divertida.

-Eh…pues al barco.-dijo convencido señalando en sentido opuesto.

Arla se incorporó y cogiendo la mano con la que señalaba Zoro, le dijo:-Y¿por qué no volvemos juntos?- y junto a la suya, la movió hacia el sitio correcto.

Las mejillas de Zoro se colorearon levemente y asintió.

Comenzaron a andar todavía cogidos de la mano, era una situación muy incómoda ya que ninguno sabía cómo soltarse ahora que ya estaban andando. No es que les molestase su contacto, al contrario, pero estaban nerviosos y no sabían qué hacer. Al final, Arla, se fijó en el bulto que llevaba Zoro al hombro, y aprovechando la oportunidad, lo soltó y corrió al otro lado, para ver más de cerca la carga.

-Oye, Zoro. ¿Qué es esto?

Zoro sujetó con fuerza su mercancía y se apartó un poco de la chica.-Nada, cosas para mis espadas.

-Ah. Y¿qué son?

-Pues cosas.

Arla, con expresión enfadada, decidió que no iba a hablar más en ese trayecto. Así que volvió a mirar las animadas tiendas y las bulliciosas calles.

Zoro la miró de reojo. "Ahora se ha enfadado, pero no puedo decirle lo que llevo."

Tras algún intento de Zoro de girar por calles equivocadas, por fin, llegaron al barco. El renito y los dos morenos seguían riéndose con su trastada y representándola. Nami los miraba con cara de odio y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar cual león y devorarlos, a algunos con sombreros incluidos. Robin leía entretenida un libro, mientras Sanji la elogiaba con innumerables piropos y le servía un zumo.

-Hombre ya era hora, marimo. A saber dónde te habías ido-saludó Sanji.

-Cállate, imbécil.-fue la escueta respuesta. Sin pararse siquiera a dedicarle una mirada de odio, el peliverde se fue directo al cuarto de los chicos.

-No tardes mucho, que la comida casi está.- gritó Sanji caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿La comida?-Luffy, que al oír la palabra mágica ya se había puesto alerta, corrió hasta Sanji y empezó a suplicar por comida. Detrás de él, cómo no, llegaron Chopper y Ussop, colgándose también del pobre cocinero y pidiendo carne.

-Para qué diré yo nada.-murmuró el rubio antes de desaparecer en la cocina con los tres energúmenos colgados de él.

Arla sonrió ante el espectáculo y se dirigió también allí. Mientras las otras dos chicas seguían sentadas, como si la cosa no fuera con ellas.

En la cocin,a Sanji se había deshecho de los tres piratas y retiraba del fuego la comida.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó Arla.

-¡Oh, por Dios! No, no. Tú siéntate y espera, preciosa. Que yo lo preparo todo. ¡Y vosotros apartad de ahí!-dijo dándole un puntapié a Luffy que estaba echado encima de la mesa.

Al final la comida terminó más o menos bien. Zoro se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo, sin meterse en ninguna conversación y contestando escuetamente un "Para mis espadas" a la pregunta sobre el misterioso bulto que portaba. Las conversaciones, sobre todo, se habían centrado en los huevos podridos y los hombres saltando.

Todo estaba ya listo para volver a zarpar. Los víveres y la ropa comprados y cargados, las herramientas y armas listas, y alguna que otra reparación del barco, terminada. En un momento estaban otra vez en el mar abierto.

La tarde se les pasó ordenando las nuevas adquisiciones. Arla y Nami cada una con su ropa, probándosela por decimoquinta vez y echándose piropos la una a la otra. Los chicos guardaron las provisiones, aunque de vez en cuando desaparecía algo, y Sanji, al descubrir al culpable, Luffy, lo mandó a cubierta, prohibiéndole el paso a la cocina y despensa hasta nueva orden.

Y entre idas y venidas, gritos y risitas, la noche llegó. Las estrellas hicieron acto de presencia y adornaron un precioso cielo azul oscuro, casi negro, haciendo ver aún más bonita la luna llena que iluminaba el firmamento. Hacía buen tiempo, y decidieron que con un cielo así, cenar en la cocina era un error. Sacaron la mesa fuera y con la compañía de la brisa marina, las estrellas y la luna, cenaron en paz y armonía.

-¡LUFFY! ESO ES MÍO.-gritó Ussop al ver cómo el capitán se llevaba disimuladamente un trozo de carne de su plato.

Luffy se lo metió en la boca y meneó la cabeza negativamente.-Afofa nof.

-IDIOTA-Ussop se lanzó encima de él, y empezó a hacer palanca con el tenedor en la boca del otro.

Zoro aprovechando la discusión, cogió el último trozo del plato. Como dos hienas hambrientas, Luffy y Ussop se abalanzaron sobre él, todavía envueltos en su propia reyerta. La mano de Ussop, y casi el brazo entero, en la boca de Luffy, éste intentando quitarle el último trozo de carne a Zoro haciéndole una llave con los pies. Zoro sujetaba el cuello de Ussop con intenciones no muy sanas, y mientras, intentaba meterle un zapato en la boca a Luffy. Todo esto mientras rodaban por el suelo y se decían improperios los unos a los otros, casi ninguno descifrable.

-¡Fi frofo fe cafeeee!

-¡Mu..te…i…dota!

-¡HI…CAHE!

Como si no fuera con ellos, los demás seguían cenando, aunque de vez en cuando les tiraban un papel o les daban un puntapié para alejarlos.

La pelea la tuvo que parar Nami, repartiendo puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

-¡ANIMALES!. ¡BESTIAS INMUNDAS, PARAD!

Cuando ya los tenía a sus pies rogando clemencia, impuso su castigo.

-¡Y AHORA RECOGÉIS LA MESA!

En un santiamén todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Y todo el mundo dispuesto para descansar de aquel ajetreado día.

-Buenas noches, preciosas. Si necesitáis algo, no dudéis en llamarme. Yo acudiré a vuestra llamada presto.- les dijo Sanji a modo de despedida.

-Vamos, Sanji. Deja de hacer el tonto.-decía Ussop mientras estiraba del rubio hacia su cuarto.

-Sí, sí. Adiós.-dijo Nami agitando con desgana la mano.

-Buenas noches, señor cocinero.-dijo Robin antes de desaparecer en su habitación.

-Buenas noches a todos.-se despidió sonriente Arla, mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto.

El barco se quedó en silencio, sólo roto por las olas al romper contra el casco. Pero, de pronto, una sombra surgió en cubierta, con un bulto en la espalda caminaba sigilosa. Abrió una puerta y la vio, allí estaba, saliendo del servicio, con el camisón ya puesto, caminando distraída a su cama.

-Arla.

La muchacha dio un salto y se volvió temerosa. De entre las sombras vio salir al peliverde, con aquel extraño saco a sus espaldas.

-¡Zoro! Qué susto me has dado. No vayas como un ladrón por el barco, por dios.-dijo la muchacha más tranquila y acercándose a él.-¿Qué pasa?

Zoro no contestó, simplemente le tendió el saco.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?-preguntó sin entender la muchacha.

-Tú ábrelo.

Mirándolo con recelo, Arla sacó una caja del saco. Era negra, casi tan grande como ella pero muy ligera. Miró a Zoro, que con un movimiento le dijo que continuara. Abrió la caja y sintió cómo su corazón había dejado de latir. Nada pasaba por su mente, sólo admiraba aquella belleza. El arco que la había encandilado estaba allí, delante de ella, con aquel brillo que desprendía, con aquel aire de elegancia.

-Pe…pero…¡Zoro!-fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Es para ti. Lleva una nota

-¿Qué…-giró la caja y vio cómo una notita caía al suelo. Se agachó a recogerla y su mano tropezó con la de Zoro, que también intentaba alcanzar la tarjeta. Se miraron a los ojos, sin despegar sus manos. Arla sonrió tímida y bajó la mirada intentando ocultar su agitación y el rubor de sus mejillas. Zoro apretó su mano y le cogió la barbilla con la otra, obligándola a mirarle. Los ojos esmeraldas de Arla se encontraron con los negros de Zoro. Aquellos ojos negros tenían un brillo especial, tal vez sería el reflejo de la luna, pero la miraban con una calidez envolvente, con un deseo irrefrenable. Arla, ante tal visión y sin ser consciente, se humedeció los labios. Aquel gesto tan sensual desató a Zoro, que con un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia sí, y la besó con pasión.

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ha habido una pequeña aparición de los "malos", que ya de paso no han salido muy bien parados con la maldita broma, jeje. Me gustó que hicieran su aparición estelar con huevos podridos, me caen bien. A lo mejor lo del gato no se ha entendido, bueno ya se aclarará, pero sabiendo cómo va One Piece ya sabréis que pasa ;) **

**Ah! que se me olvidaba. SE HAN BESADO!!!! jajaja. Ahora adivinad qué viene después. lalala...lalala...tiempo! Sí, escenita subida de tono.**

**Dejad vuestros comentarios :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola gente!!! Pues este es el último capítulo que os dejo, porque hoy me piro de vacaciones. He subido de K+ a M la historia porq este capi tiene contenido erótico-festivo, jeje. Lo he revisado por lo menos 5 veces, y todavía no me convence, pero ya toca subirlo y no se me ocurre cómo mejorarlo, así que aquí está. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis, ;)**

**Y ahora...**

**Holic-san!!! muchísimas gracias. Ya eres parte del mundo fanfiction, jeje. Lo primero decirte que me hicieron mucha ilusión las dedicatorias, luego te dedicaré uno, este no es el más adecuado para ese menester, jeje. Zoro es un buenazo y va y le compra el arco, y luego se dan la manita porq Zoro tendrá buen corazón pero de orientación va algo falto :p. Y mis preferidos, los malos, jajaja, me encantan! pero ahora estoy atascada en su pelea, pfff, es q son muchos y además cada uno tiene que hacer sus gracias :). Muchos besos y espero que te guste, ya sabes que soy una pervertida y este tipo de capis no puede faltar :)**

**-ng007-; muchas gracias por seguir ahí y leer esto que cada vez se me complica más, jeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste y que opines que el fic está quedando muy bien :D (si pudiera pondría una sonrisa más grande). A ver si este tb te convence, aunq no pase nada realmente interesante, pero me gusta mostrar el amor que se tienen este par :)**

**Espadachina-Suly; Hola!!! Muchas gracias por un comentario tan bonito, yo tb me quedé así con tu review, jeje. Estoy muy contenta de que te guste, espero que siga siendo así. muchos besos :)**

**tercy; que? escena X? pfff, pues va a ser que sí, jajaa. Muchas gracias por la review. Digo lo mismo que antes, estoy otra vez hinchada como un globo de alegría por tu opinión, que alguien piense que mi historia está chula me llena de alegría. Los malos tienen, desde luego, oscuros propósitos, que para eso son malos:p, en un par de capis estarán otra vez con nosotros y podremos ver con qué nos salen. :)**

**kazuhi-chan; Wooo, síiii, hubo beso!! jajaja y ahora va a haber mucho más que eso, va a haber...bueno léelo a ver qué te parece ;). Muchas gracias por tu review, me anima ver esa alegría y el ánimo que desprende:D. La nota la veremos en el capi que viene, aquí ya no podía meterla, no es cuestión de estar haciendo dos cosas a la vez, y más cuando una de ellas es...bueno ya sabes :p. Ah! te tengo que hacer una petición, no es muy difícil¡quiero el dibujo! tengo ganas de saber cómo es la Arla de tu imaginación ;p. Muchos besos :)**

**Que paséis un buen verano y vacaciones y todo lo que sea, muchos besos y gracias! **

**Bueno pues lo dicho, a leer y a disfrutar!!!**

* * *

o

o

o

CAPÍTULO 14

o

o

o

Tras unos segundos en los que sus labios estuvieron juntos, se alejaron suavemente el uno del otro. Arla miró con sorpresa a Zoro, aquel beso la había pillado desprevenida, y ahora que había acabado, estaba acalorada y nerviosa. Zoro, observando cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, volvió a acercarse y la cogió de la cintura, animándola a que se levantara. Paseó una mano por su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciese, acarició sus mejillas con tal suavidad que parecía la caricia del viento al soplar alegre meciendo las hojas de los árboles. El rostro seguro de Zoro lentamente fue aproximándose al inquieto de Arla. En algún lugar del camino, los ojos verdes de ésta se habían cerrado esperando los labios que se posaran sobre ella. Zoro no la hizo desesperar más y volvió a juntar sus bocas, mas esta vez no sólo se rozaron sus labios. Zoro abrió tímidamente la boca, dejando que su lengua paseara sobre los carnosos labios de Arla, contorneándolos y delineándolos, interesado en cada detalle. Por fin la boca de ella se abrió, dejando que el espadachín se internase más. Sus lenguas se tocaron miedosas, sólo un poco, notando la humedad y el calor que desprendían, después un poco más, dejando que sus manos se liberaran también y acariciasen la espalda del otro, atrayéndose y apretando más su abrazo; sus lenguas se acariciaban ya sin miedo, sólo con curiosidad y deseo. Curiosas investigaban la boca del otro, deseosas jugaban con la otra, se enroscaban y danzaban al son de los suspiros que salían de la boca de sus dueños.

Zoro sin dejar de besar a Arla, fue guiándola hasta entrar a su habitación, cogiendo la caja con el arco en su camino. Pasaron, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y dejó la caja en un rincón, ahora tenía algo mucho más importante sobre lo que ocuparse. El ruido al cerrarse la puerta pareció hacer despertar a Arla, que se alejó de la boca de Zoro mas no de su cuerpo, en el que seguía refugiada. Lo miró algo nerviosa, pero la sonrisa que el peliverde le dedicó, la tranquilizó y elevándose sobre sus pies, posó un dulce beso en los labios de éste. Antes de que pudiera volver a poner los talones en el suelo, la cogió de la cintura e izándola en el aire, la acostó suavemente sobre la cama, parándose un instante para mirarla con amor. Se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyado en sus codos para no hacerle daño, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para notar su corazón palpitando contra su pecho. Coló una de sus manos detrás de su cuello, acariciándolo y notando los escalofríos que recorrían la espalda de la muchacha con cada caricia; la otra descansaba en su cara, rozando la mejilla ruborosa de Arla.

La oscuridad de la habitación agudizaba sus otros sentidos, Arla podía notar los labios de Zoro paseándose por su oreja, dejando suaves besos en su lóbulo; oía la respiración entrecortada del peliverde; sentía sus dientes clavarse en su cuello con pasión; olía su pelo mientras se divertía con su lengua en sus labios.

Zoro, ahora con las dos manos y con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz, fue bajando poco a poco por el cuerpo de Arla, notando cómo la respiración de ésta se aceleraba. Sólo rozando la tela, sin tocar su piel, bajaba desde los hombros, al pasar por su pecho sopló con suavidad sus senos haciendo que la princesa arqueara la espalda de placer, Zoro se estremeció al notar cómo debajo de él, las caderas de Arla subían hasta encontrarse con las suyas. Con suavidad mordió sus pechos, notando cómo se endurecían con su contacto. Rozó su cintura, y bajó a las deseadas caderas, rodeándolas y entreteniéndose con ellas. Besaba su abdomen, jugaba cerca de su intimidad. Arla estaba desesperada, se mordía los labios con fuerza, y dejaba escapar algún que otro jadeo. Por fin Zoro había terminado de recorrer la tela que la cubría, nada más tapaba su cuerpo, el corto camisón acababa en sus muslos. Zoro fue retirando poco a poco la tela, todavía sin rozar la piel de la muchacha, hasta dejar el camisón por su cintura, dejando visible la ropa interior de Arla. Notaba cómo su pantalón no hacía más que estrecharse, pero olvidándose de su necesidad, acercó una mano hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha, y la rozó levemente, provocando que su espalda volviera a arquearse y que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

-Zoro…-la voz cargada de deseo y nublada por el placer, salió de la boca de la princesa en un susurro.

El espadachín apartó su mano y terminó de quitar el molesto camisón que la cubría, y acercándose a su cara, volvió a besarla. Las manos de Arla, guiadas por la pasión, se hicieron con la camisa de Zoro, y sin pudor, la arrancaron de su dueño. Zoro soltó un gemido al sentir los duros pezones de la chica contra él. Las manos de la princesa no tardaron en hacerse con los pantalones, quitándoselos con rabia, haciéndose dueña de la situación. Sonrió con satisfacción al notar la hinchada entrepierna de Zoro, al que se le cortó la respiración al notar el roce de las manos de Arla. El espadachín, que seguía encima de la chica, volvió a tomar las riendas y detuvo las presurosas manos de la princesa, sujetándolas por las muñecas encima de su cabeza. Antes de que una avalancha de protestas surgiera, Zoro se acercó a su boca y callándola con un beso se dirigió a su oído.

-Sshh…déjame a mí.

Al notar cómo la muchacha asentía, Zoro soltó sus manos. Bajó hasta su cintura y sacó su ropa interior con cuidado. Se quitó la suya, y volvió a recostarse entre sus piernas. Arla podía notar la respiración de Zoro contra su cuello, y cómo, mientras una mano acariciaba su pelo, la otra bajaba mimando cada parte de su piel, se entretenía con sus pechos y bajaba hasta enroscar los dedos en su vello. Por fin llegó a la cara interna de sus muslos, se detuvo a acariciarlos, y su respiración se aceleró cuando notó cómo, poco a poco, avanzaba hasta su entrepierna. Al fin, la mano de Zoro acarició su intimidad, provocándole un escalofrío. La rozaba lentamente, recorría de arriba abajo con sus dedos aquella húmeda zona, jugueteaba con ella, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera. Se introducía en ella provocando su delirio, sacaba los dedos sólo para volver a introducirlos, la acariciaba lentamente, tan lentamente que pensaba que se moriría.

-Zoro…-el gemido, sólo audible por el espadachín, sonó lastimero, cosa que ablandó el corazón de Zoro, quien se compadeció de ella, dejando de torturarla.

Un quejido disfrazado de suspiro salió de la boca de Arla al sentir cómo los dedos de Zoro abandonaban aquella zona de su cuerpo. Pero la mano de Zoro no había ido muy lejos, cogió su miembro y lo acercó a Arla.

-Arla…

Zoro apretó el cuerpo de Arla contra el suyo y se introdujo lentamente, haciendo que su dolorida entrepierna lograra un poco de alivio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarse para no dañar a la chica, deseaba introducirse completamente dentro de ella, marcar un ritmo frenético y saciar su fuego, pero se contuvo y continuó despacio, dejando que se acostumbrara a su intromisión, hasta quedar completamente acoplados. Los brazos de Arla se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda de Zoro. Al notarlo totalmente dentro, respiró profundamente, y soltó un poco su agarre.

-¿Estás bien?

Zoro se había incorporado un poco, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y se adivinaba la figura de la chica. Arla asintió y sonrió. Dos solitarias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Zoro volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, la besó y secó sus lágrimas con sus besos mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Al principio se oyeron un par de quejidos ahogados, y Zoro continuó con el ritmo lento y delicado, acariciando a la princesa para aliviarle el dolor. Instantes después, los quejidos habían sido acallados por débiles jadeos que encendían más al espadachín. El movimiento se iba volviendo más violento por momentos, y las respiraciones de ambos se habían acelerado y abrían sus bocas intentando buscar algo de oxígeno. Las uñas de Arla marcaban la espalda de Zoro, y sus piernas rodeaban su cintura, profundizando los embistes. Los gemidos resonaban en la habitación como una oda al amor, y excitaban a ambos provocando que el ritmo aumentase hasta llegar a ser frenético. Arremetidas feroces y besos desbocados, estocadas furiosas y mordiscos acelerados. Sus cuerpos sudorosos resbalaban uno encima del otro, no sentían más que placer y deseo, estaban llegando al fin, notaban el fuego que ardía en su interior y que se extendía por todo su ser, hasta que los invadió por completo y explotaron juntos. Arla arqueó la espalda y se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza, mientras un largo gemido acompañaba sus movimientos. Zoro se descargó dentro de ella con un quejido ronco, abrazándola y besándola.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí acaba la escenita romántico-erótica, jeje (mae mía que tontunas me invento). Espero que os haya gustado. Volveré no sé cuándo, jeje, pero volveré, eso seguro.**

**Dejad vuestros comentarios y contestaré en cuanto pueda :). Muchos besos y a pasarlo bien quien esté de vacaciones y el que no, pues tb, que amargarse no es bueno, ya os lo digo yo :p**

**  
Hasta pronto!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!! ya estoy aquí otra vez, para daros la vara un poco ;)**

**Recordatorio capi 14: ejem, pues que hacían cosas en la cama :D**

**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que se paran y le dan al Go (como dice holic-san ;p):**

**tercy; jiji, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y no, no, no pienso que seas una pervertida, si tú lo fueras, entonces yo qué??? es sólo que a veces (o siempre), me gusta ponerlos en situaciones cariñosas y esto forma parte de la vida, que después de ser todo tan fantástico e irreal, pues algo que pase todos los días (en el mundo, no a mi, O.o). Espero que este tb te guste :D**

**Kazuhi-chan, tu imaginación inocente desgarrada? poooobre, léete este capi a ver si se te pasa un poco, jeje. Muchas gracias por el comentario, aunque no había mucho que comentar me alegra que sigáis poniendo qué os parece:D. Por cierto, estas cosas no se leen en las bibliotecas hija mia, que como te pillen, ay! jeje. Besos **

**Holic-san, MUAJAJAJAJAJA. la review 69 te tocó, jajaja, y qué mejor que un capítulo así, tan...amoroso? cariñoso? sentimental? guarro? cochino? porno? sí, todo eso y más, jeje. Muchas gracias wapa! Tienes razón, no hacía falta que comentaras la escenita, pero con saber que te gustó, soy feliz como un niño con una piruleta (hm, yo tb soy feliz con una piruleta, weno, que soy feliz y punto.) Estaba un poquito desbocada la muchacha, pero es q Zoro tiene una pachorra a veces, que cualquiera se hubiese desesperao, digo yo. **

**Crazy helmet, hola!!! qué alegría verte por aquí, ya era hora por cierto, que no se te ve el pelo nunk, jeje. Bueno dejo los reproches que encima que has dejado review...Muchas gracias!!! que quieres un busto???? O.O, pues no sé, busca busca a ver qué encuentras :p. Así que te gustan los capis picantones, eh? si eres de lo que no hay querido, weno a ver qué podemos hacer, seguro que aquí sale algún otro. Besos, fan nº1.**

**gilrael, muchas gracias!!! te has leído otra vez todo??? dios mio, sí que tienes tiempo libre, y paciencia, bueno pues espero que la segunda lectura te haya gustado tanto o más que la primera, siempre se sacan más detalles al releer, verdad? jeje. gracias por todas tus felicitaciones, y por las del último capi, Zoro es...Zoro, y desde luego que hay que dar gracias de q no se haya dormido, jejeje. **

**---**

**Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias a todos los que leéis **

**A disfrutar!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

o

o

o

Un hilo de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta, iluminando el escenario de una noche cargada de pasión. Una sábana cubría los cuerpos desnudos de los dos amantes, escondiendo el abrazo en el que se unían. La cabeza de Arla reposaba dulcemente en el amplio pecho de Zoro, mientras el fuerte brazo de éste la rodeaba.

La frente de Arla se arrugó, y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con pereza. Alzó sus ojos y se topó con la cara dormida y relajada de Zoro. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas. Se acurrucó aún más entre sus brazos y, casi sin pensarlo, su mano comenzó a acariciar el pecho del peliverde, delineando su bien formado abdomen. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del suave movimiento que hacía Zoro al respirar, acunándola y manteniéndola semidormida, el cálido aliento del espadachín la rozaba como una caricia, induciéndola más y más a aquel estado. Sus labios se fruncieron y su mente salió del letargo al notar algo distinto en sus dedos. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y observó la cicatriz que surcaba el torso del espadachín, con delicadeza fue recorriéndola, y un sentimiento de protección surgió en ella. Temía que aquello que acababa de conseguir le fuera arrebatado, y esa cicatriz era una prueba de que así podía ser. Se incorporó con cuidado y comenzó a besarla, su lengua rozaba cada pequeña parte de ese inmenso recuerdo. Arla se colocó encima de Zoro y siguió con su tarea, mimando su piel. Su boca llegó hasta el final de la cicatriz, pero no se detuvo allí, continuó subiendo por el cuello, llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me gusta esta nueva forma de despertarme.-la voz de Zoro sonó ronca y pesada.

Arla miró al adormilado Zoro y sonrió.

-Buenos días.

Por respuesta, Zoro acercó su cara a la de Arla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara la princesa.

Zoro arqueó una ceja y al abrir la boca para contestar, un grito se le adelantó.

-_¿DÓNDE SE HA METIDO ESE IDIOTA?-_Sanji gritaba como un poseso en la cubierta, al comprobar que el vigilante había abandonado su puesto.

Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron y miraron con terror a la puerta de la habitación. Sin mediar palabra Zoro cogió a Arla por la cintura y se la quitó de encima, salió de la cama de un salto y fue recogiendo la ropa del suelo a toda velocidad. En menos de diez segundos el espadachín estaba vestido y sujetaba el picaporte para salir corriendo.

-¡Espera!-Arla estaba arrodillada en la cama y su brazo derecho extendido hacia Zoro. El grito detuvo al peliverde antes de que saliera como un huracán del cuarto.

-¿Qu..qué?-Zoro giró la cabeza para encarar a la muchacha, respiraba entrecortadamente y el sudor corría por su frente.

-_¡MARIMO!-_cada vez se oía más cerca la voz de Sanji. Zoro miró la puerta y sin volverse hacia Arla, la abrió y salió corriendo.

-¡Zoro!-la voz de Arla se perdió en las cuatro paredes, Zoro ya había subido las escaleras y se enfrentaba a un furibundo cocinero.

La chica se quedó mirando la puerta con expresión de asombro. "Se ha ido". Frunció el ceño, retiró las sábanas con furia y ocultó la pequeña mancha roja que había en ellas. Cogió la ropa que tan bien había colocado la noche anterior sobre el escritorio y se la puso con rabia. "¿Quién se ha creído que es? Irse así. Ni que Sanji lo fuese a matar. Será…" -…idiota.-murmuró al terminar de colocarse los zapatos. Se sentó en la cama abatida, miraba al suelo y de repente sus ojos encontraron algo olvidado en un rincón. "¡El arco!" Se acercó a la caja negra y vio la nota por la que el día anterior había comenzado todo. La cogió con una batalla de sentimientos librándose dentro de ella. Estaba enfadada por lo que acababa de hacerle Zoro, pero a la vez sentía curiosidad y estaba nerviosa por descubrir lo que pondría en la nota. Por fin la abrió y sus ojos viajaron presurosos por las palabras escritas en la pequeña cartulina blanca. Una vez que hubo ojeado el contenido, volvió a releerla, esta vez deteniéndose en cada palabra, sintiendo cada letra.

"Nunca olvidaré la expresión de tu cara al ver este arco, no sé por qué es tan importante para ti, pero lo que sí sé, es que me gustaría volver a ver ese brillo en tus ojos, esa emoción que se desprendía de cada poro de tu piel.

R.Z."

-…idiota…-una solitaria lágrima descendió suavemente por la mejilla rosada de Arla.

* * *

-¿Dónde mierda te metes, marimo?-preguntó Sanji al ver aparecer al espadachín por la puerta de cubierta. 

-No te importa.-contestó Zoro mientras pasaba al lado del rubio sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Sanji lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a detenerse.-¡Era tu deber vigilar el barco!

-¡Hago lo que quiero!-Zoro se giró y lleno de ira levantó el brazo y conectó un puñetazo a la cara de Sanji.

El cocinero salió volando y chocó contra la pared. Se levantó y con una sonrisa malvada en los labios se limpió el hilillo de sangre que corría ya por su mandíbula.

-Qué mejor que empezar el día estirando las piernas.- Sanji corrió en dirección al espadachín, que ya había desenvainado dos de sus espadas, y saltó por encima de él, evitándolas para aterrizar a su espalda y propinarle una patada.

Zoro, incapaz de detener el golpe de Sanji, optó por encajarlo de la mejor forma posible, y con el menor daño. La patada le golpeó en el hombro y lo desestabilizó, haciendo que su rodilla izquierda cayera al suelo. Se giró con rapidez llevando su espada por delante, protegiéndole de más patadas. Sanji esperaba con expresión desafiante a unos pasos de él. Las rodillas flexionadas y dispuestas para dar el mejor de sus golpes.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE LOCURA OS HA ENTRADO?-tras un estruendoso portazo, apareció Nami seguida de Luffy y Ussop.

-WOO. ¡Una pelea!. ¡Vamos a verla!-propuso Luffy mirando sonriente a Ussop.

-Vale. El primero que averigüe por qué se pelean esta vez, gana.-contestó Ussop sentándose en los escalones al lado de su capitán.

-¿Qué gana?-preguntó interesado Luffy.

-Mmmm….un…-no pudo terminar la frase porque un zapato chocó contra su cara.

-VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN SOIS IDIOTAS¿VERDAD?-Nami rugía peligrosamente a los dos morenos mientras arrastraba a los semi-inconscientes Sanji y Zoro hasta la cocina.

Sólo cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, se atrevieron a hablar.

-¿Cómo los ha parado? Por tu culpa me lo he perdido.- Luffy hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo…-Ussop se tocó la cara magullada y empezó otra vez su frase. -Ejem, creo que ha sacado la mano a pasear, ya que conmigo ha usado la técnica del zapato.

-Ahm.

La puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir y la cara de Nami apareció.

-VENID INMEDIATAMENTE.

Ambos pegaron un brinco y anduvieron rápidamente hacia la cocina.

-Sí, ama.-murmuró Ussop.

-¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó Nami dispuesta a saltarle los dientes esta vez.

-Eh…yo…he dicho…"Sí…Dama".-contestó temblando de arriba abajo.

Nami alzó una ceja.-Cada día eres más tonto.

* * *

"Dios mío, creo que están matando a alguien ahí arriba. Será mejor no subir." Arla miraba hacia arriba y se estremecía con cada nuevo golpe y grito. "Nami los ha matado, seguro" Se acercó a la puerta y, como momentos antes había hecho Zoro, asió el picaporte, indecisa sobre si abrirlo o no. 

_-"VENID INMEDIATAMENTE"_

Los ojos de Arla se abrieron con pavor y salió corriendo de la habitación y una duda la asaltó. "A mí no será capaz de matarme¿verdad?"

Abrió la puerta de la cocina despacio, y asomó la cabeza por la una rendija, lista para salir corriendo si la cosa se ponía fea. Pero lo único que vio fue la misma escena de todos los días: cada uno disfrutando de su desayuno. Aunque esta vez había algunas particularidades, tres de ellos llevaban algún moratón en la cara y dos tenían sendos chichones en la cabeza.

Al final se decidió y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días.-saludó alegremente casi toda la tripulación. Zoro mantenía la mirada fija en su desayuno. Arla lo miró con rencor y sacudiendo la cabeza, cerró la puerta al entrar.

-Hoy se te han pegado un poco las sábanas¿eh?-bromeó Nami.

Arla se puso roja y desvió la mirada. -Ehm…bueno, un poco.

-Vamos. Siéntate.-le dijo sonriente Sanji.

Arla le devolvió la sonrisa y avanzó hasta la silla que había libre, entre Zoro y Chopper.

Terminaron el desayuno y empezaron a hacer sus trabajos.

-Que nadie me moleste. Voy a terminar un mapa.-comentó Nami dispuesta a encerrarse unas horas con su tarea. Comenzó a andar pero sus pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros de la puerta, alzó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz.-Hay algo raro.-murmuró. Su cabeza viajó a ambos lados del barco pero en el horizonte no se distinguía más que el vasto océano. –Hm. Será mi imaginación.- y luego añadió.-Estar cerca de esta manada me afecta.- Sacudió la cabeza y se recluyó en su habitación.

Arla había ido a disfrutar de la brisa marina en la cubierta de popa, detrás de los mandarinos de Nami. Sus pensamientos volaban por aquellas imágenes que se habían quedado grabadas en su mente, las caricias y la pasión de la noche anterior, pero soltó un resoplido cuando, al terminar aquella maravillosa noche, recordó cómo su compañero la había abandonado. Se giró al oír unos pasos acercándose. "Hablando del rey de Roma".

Zoro avanzó hasta quedar al lado de la muchacha, la misma escena que días antes los encontraba nerviosos y con una incoherente conversación, ahora los veía más tranquilos pero con un mutismo incómodo.

-¿Qué?-saltó Arla harta de aquel maldito silencio.

Zoro frunció la frente y la miró desconcertado.- Que…¿de qué?

Otro resoplido salió de los labios de Arla, haciendo que vibraran de manera cómica.

-Esta mañana.-dijo escuetamente.

Zoro agachó un poco la cabeza para quedar a la altura de la muchacha y susurró.-Me ha gustado.

La princesa puso los ojos en blanco y espetó.-Pero¿estás tonto? No estoy hablando de eso.

Zoro se retiró bruscamente y la miró inquisidor.-Pues entonces no sé de qué hablas.

-¿Te parece bien la forma de irte?-preguntó Arla con rabia.

Zoro abrió los ojos con asombro.-¿Qué forma?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven, y tragándose las ganas de llorar, contestó. -Nada, déjalo. No entiendes nada.

Arla se alejó de Zoro y comenzó a andar.

-Espera.- Zoro la alcanzó y colocándose delante de ella, le cerró el paso.

-¿A qué? No teng…

-¡ESTÚPIDO MARIMO!. ¿OTRA VEZ ESCABULLÉNDOTE?- Sanji apareció detrás de Zoro y lo miró cabreado. –Ven, me tienes que ayudar con las velas.

-Espérate.-dijo fríamente el espadachín.

-No. Ve, yo ya me iba.-acotó Arla deshaciéndose del bloqueo de Zoro y bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Se refugió en su habitación. Buscó con la mirada, como cada vez que entraba, el mueble donde descansaba el cofre. Pero esta vez no se limitó a comprobar si estaba, lo sacó y se sentó con él en la cama. Abrió la delicada tapa y vio el resplandor granate que desprendía. Acarició los bordes y lo dejó a su lado. Ahora algo más había captado su atención, la caja negra. Se levantó y la puso con la cama, la abrió y otro resplandor la iluminó, esta vez blanco. Sonrió ante aquella preciosa visión, y sacó el arco con ambas manos, sujetándolo delicadamente. En la caja, tapado con una tela de terciopelo negro, igual a la que cubría el interior, estaba un carcaj también blanco, repleto de flechas. Cada una perfectamente colocada, sobresaliendo el final del astil y las plumas. Estaban hechas con madera de tejo, al igual que el arco, y las plumas de ganso habían sido pintadas de violeta, amarillo y azul. Dejó todo otra vez en su sitio y se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos y pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar las tardes que había pasado con su padre, enseñándola a manejar aquella difícil arma.

Un grito la despertó. Abrió los ojos y los frotó con la mano. Se había quedado dormida pensando en su padre. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se despejase del todo. La puerta se abrió y la cabeza rubia de Sanji apareció.

-Es hora de comer.-dijo el sonriente cocinero. -¿Te has quedado dormida?

Arla hizo una mueca divertida con la cara y se levantó. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando recordó una cosa. Indicó a Sanji que se adelantara y se apresuró a coger la caja que descansaba apoyada en la pared.

Entró en la cocina y se sentó.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó Luffy señalando con el tenedor el bulto que portaba Arla.

Arla sonrió con orgullo y dejó la caja a su lado. –Ahora os lo enseño.

De pronto, los vasos temblaron y una sartén que quedaba al fuego cayó al suelo. Un cañonazo había sonado y, por el movimiento y el ruido, la bola había impactado muy cerca del barco, haciendo que todo temblara y vibrase furiosamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-el pequeño reno temblaba al ritmo del barco, y lloroso se escondía detrás de su silla.

Todos se levantaron y corrieron a cubierta. Un barco tres veces más grande que el suyo navegaba a su izquierda, y en la cubierta, docenas de hombres se agolpaban.

-_Es el momento de terminar con esto, princesa._

* * *

**Fin capi 15. qué pasará en el 16??? bueno creo que ya se sabe, no? jeje. **

**Por si queda alguna duda, Arla era virgen y ocultaba una manchita de sangre de las sábanas, vale? . Una cosa que me corroe, estos dos (Arla y Zoro), cuando hablan, es que nunca se aclaran???? cada uno siempre habla de una cosa distinta, joé ¬¬.  
**

**Dejad vuestros comentarios, opiniones, quejas (espero que no haya muchas), etc etc.**

**Besos**

**PD: el próximo capi será dentro de 2 semanas porque veo que no hay casi nadie, está todo el mundo de vacaciones???? **_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Alguien se acuerda? La historia de Arla, la princesa del reino ese raro, que llega al barco de Luffy y se enamora de Zoro y al final tracatrá? Esa misma. Pues aquí traigo la continuación. Lo siento mucho por el retraso, pero es que el verano me ha secado las neuronas y no he escrito nada, pero esto se va a terminar, me tengo que poner seria conmigo misma y continuar esto.**

**--- **

**Reviews...**

**EspadachinaSuly, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Espero que sigas interesada en ella. Nos vemos :)  
**

**Holic-san, muchas graciassss!! me siguen encantando esas reviews larguísimas, así que...ejem, sigue, porfa!!! jeje. Besos :)**

**Kazuhi-chan, wolas!! muchas gracias!!! qué triste! dos capis dice, no no, he estado un mes de parón, ains, lo siento mucho. A ver si os gusta y lo compenso. :)**

**tercy, muchas gracias!!!! lo de espero pronto la continuación no iba para mi, no? jeje. Mil perdones, ya pienso volver al ritmo normal (rezo por ello). :)**

**--- **

**No me he extendido más en las contestaciones porque quería poner el capi, que ya va siendo hora.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y...**

**A disfrutar!!!**

* * *

o

o

o

**CAPÍTULO 16**

o

o

o

–_Es momento de terminar con esto, princesa._

Todos enfocaron al hombre de voz grave y seria que acababa de hablar.

–¡JAMES!–La cara de Arla estaba desencajada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando al hombre que capitaneaba el barco enemigo. Era más o menos de la altura de Sanji, pelo negro y corto, vestido con camisa y pantalones también negros. Sus rasgos duros, mandíbula marcada, frente ancha y ojos profundos y oscuros como los abismos del océano.

–Encantado de volver a verla. –su corazón dio un vuelco al volver a ver a su princesa. Sus ojos se entretuvieron en la figura de Arla, mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su cara, notando los estragos de aquella tortura, si bien ahora estaba mucho mejor, él notaba la diferencia en sus mejillas, antes rosadas y ahora un poco demacradas, en su larga melena castaña, recordó el dulce movimiento de aquel cabello cuando caminaba despreocupada por el castillo, el olor que desprendía cuando volaba al viento… Respiró profundamente y sus grandes ojos negros miraron fijamente los verdes de la muchacha. –Ahora si es tan amable, me gustaría que viniese con nosotros. –su tono siempre fuerte, pero demostrando el respeto que le profesaba a la princesa de Esna. Alargó una mano, invitándola a irse con ellos.

–¿Quién demonios sois vosotros, panda de majaderos? –soltó Sanji incómodo por la forma que aquel hombre miraba a su querida princesa.

El hombre vestido de negro, bajó la mano que le tendía a Arla y se giró hacia el rubio. –Perdón por mis modales. Me llamo James Clerk y estos son Flick, –una vocecita pareció añadir "¡Flack!"–Godo, y Archie.

Al tiempo que nombraba a sus compañeros, los señalaba, primero un hombre muy alto y escuálido, con ojos saltones y mirada nerviosa. Se apretaba las manos de manera histérica y tenía un tic en la pierna izquierda. Al oír la vocecita después de su presentación, giró su cabeza y pareció mirar a algún sitio en el suelo. El siguiente era un gigantón de más de dos metros, casi tan ancho como alto, y que portaba un hacha y un escudo, ambos acordes con su inmensidad; tenía la cara rechoncha y sus facciones bonachonas dejaban al descubierto su escasa inteligencia. El siguiente en ser nombrado y señalado estaba tan abajo que tuvieron que fijarse bien y comprobar que efectivamente, entre las barras de la barandilla había algo, un gato mestizo con una extraña sonrisa en la boca que parecía estar riéndose de ellos. Una graciosa mancha blanca adornaba su frente, dándole un aspecto todavía más burlesco.

–Ahora, si me lo permitís, vamos a llevarnos a la princesa Arla.

Hasta ahora, el capitán del Going Merry se había mantenido un poco al margen, pero la última frase dicha por aquel hombre lo había alterado. Se adelantó unos pasos, y cuando estuvo al frente de los suyos, dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

–Ninguno de mis compañeros se irá de este barco a menos que ellos lo quieran.– se giró hacia la muchacha que llevaba en sus manos su preciada caja negra y le preguntó– Arla¿te quieres ir?

La chica miró el barco anclado a su lado después fijó su vista en la de su capitán y negó con la cabeza.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente y se volvió a los nuevos invitados. –Ya lo has visto. No se quiere ir.

James bajó la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. –Me lo temía.

El más alto, Flick, añadió nervioso. –Pues tendremos que llevar…llevárnosla a la fuerza.

–JA. ¿Tú y cuántos más?– Zoro se colocó al lado de su capitán y agarró con fuerza las vainas de sus espadas, esperando el momento para sacarlas y defender lo que más le importaba en estos momentos.

–Me canso…Yo...quiero…luchar. –dijo Godo comenzando a aporrear el inmenso escudo con el hacha, produciendo un estruendo insoportable.–Vamos a…luchar…–sus golpes aumentaban en velocidad y fuerza.

Las caras de la tripulación del sombrero de paja miraban asombradas el espectáculo.

–Yo…quie…

–Tranquilo Godo. –James se había acercado al gigantón y sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, impidiendo que golpease de nuevo el escudo. –Ya habrá tiempo. –se volvió hacia el Going Merry y contestó a la pregunta formulada por el peliverde.–Nosotros cuatro nos bastamos.–dijo con superioridad. –Los demás están aquí para mirar. –añadió señalando a los marineros que se agolpaban a sus espaldas.

Sanji también avanzó hasta llegar a la altura de Zoro y Luffy. –¿Cuatro? Yo sólo veo tres y un micho.

El nombrado gato saltó a la barandilla y su sonrisa pareció aumentar. –_"Uy uy uy mi gato hace uy uy uy uy. Uy uy uy mi gato hace ay ay ay ay ay ay ay."_–cantuseaba alegre ante las miradas atónitas de cuantos allí había.

–Un micho que canta, pero un micho al fin y al cabo.–observó Sanji después de cerrar la boca tras el espectáculo del gato.

–Me llamo Archie, pero llámame…"León".

Con la última palabra, los cuatro enemigos saltaron sobre la cubierta del Going Merry.

James con una sonrisa de suficiencia se acercó a Arla y le volvió a tender la mano.

–Princesa, si es tan amable, haga el favor de parar esta inútil huída y venga con nosotros.

–¡Aléjate de ella, idiota!– Zoro con rapidez se había interpuesto entre el moreno y la chica.

Arla lo miró sorprendida. Parecía que su pelea había sido olvidada. Sonrió, se acercó a Zoro y alargó una mano hasta tocar su hombro. Segura de sí misma se volvió hacia James.

–Ya los has oído. No me voy, sin embargo, James, me gustaría que los que os marchaseis fueseis vosotros.

–¿Qué pasa con este cabeza verde?. ¿Acaso es tu novio?– la cara tranquila y segura del moreno había cambiado al observar el gesto de complicidad entre Zoro y Arla, y sus nervios habían comenzado a alterarse.

Las mejillas de Arla se colorearon ligeramente.

–¿Qu…qué tiene que ver eso?

James con un rápido movimiento sacó de un pequeño fajín a su espalda cuatro cuchillos. –Nada. No tiene nada que ver, princesa. Lo que pasa es que de pronto me he hartado y me han entrado unas ganas incontrolables de matar a estos imbéciles.

La banda de Luffy se puso en guardia y Sanji y Luffy se adelantaron otros dos pasos y se colocaron al lado de Arla y Zoro.

–¿Dónde vais?. ¿Nadie quiere jugar conmigo?–la voz juguetona de Archie surgió junto a un maullido. –Si no os gustan los gatitos puedo deleitaros con algo un poco más grande.

Las mandíbulas de Luffy, Chopper y Ussop se descolgaron hasta dejar ver su campanilla. Ante sus ojos el pequeño gato mestizo iba cambiando de forma. Sus pequeñas zarpas se agrandaban hasta adquirir el tamaño de la cabeza de un hombre, su cabeza crecía y de ella surgía una melena castaña, sus colmillos, antes casi insignificantes, ahora enormes cuchillas dispuestas a desgarrar cualquier cosa. De aquella boca salió un rugido que hizo salir de su ensimismamiento a los que lo admiraban. El pequeño gato se había transformado en un imponente león.

–¿Veis de dónde viene mi apodo? –dijo el león con una sonrisa.

–Cállate ya, Archie. Tú no tienes ningún apodo. Lo único que te pasa es que eres idiota. –la paciencia de James estaba llegando al final y sus dientes rechinaban de rabia.

–Vamos, JC, no seas así. – por la mueca que apareció en la cara del león se podía deducir que Archie estaba haciendo pucheros ante el comentario de su jefe.

–¡NO ME LLAMES JC!

Un cuchillo pasó rozando la melena de Archie.

–No hace falta que te pongas así, JC. –más pucheros aparecieron en su felina cara.

James cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, y casi en un susurro se dijo –Tranquilo, tú haz tu trabajo. Llévate a la princesa y acaba con esto cuanto antes.

–Ya te he dicho que no te llevarás a…–la frase de Zoro fue interrumpida por el grito de Luffy.

–¡SUGOI!

El capitán estaba al lado de Archie, con su melena entre las manos y admirando su transformación.

–¡Qué chulada¿Cómo haces eso?

Al ver a su capitán tan entusiasmado, Chopper y Ussop también se acercaron hasta el león. Segundos más tarde ya estaban los tres toqueteándolo y pidiéndole animales.

–Tranquilos, tranquilos. La actuación comenzará en unos instantes. Siéntense y disfruten. –Archie repartía besos y reverencias a su auditorio y cuando estaba a punto de empezar, el cuchillo que minutos antes había pasado rozándole volvió desde su espalda, haciéndole perder unos pelos de su cabellera y llegando hasta la mano de James sin problemas.

–Deja de hacer el imbécil¡ARCHIE! –la voz grave de James había ido subiendo hasta acabar con un impresionante grito que dejó al aludido tembloroso y aturdido.

–Sí, jefe. –contestó en un susurro. –Me temo que no voy a poder jugar contigo hasta que termine. Así que prepárate.

Con un rugido avanzó su pata izquierda y agachó levemente la cabeza, mostrando su disposición a pelear.

–Está bien. Pero cuando te gane tendrás que transformarte en lo que nosotros digamos. –dijo Luffy animadamente.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que me vas a vencer? –la sonrisa pícara de Archie hizo su aparición y adornó los finos labios de león.

–Bien, ahora que parece que todo el mundo ha entendido que vamos a luchar.–James se giró y miró a Flick.– Es momento de empezar.

Flick asintió a su jefe y sin mediar palabra salió corriendo hacia el interior del barco.

Antes de que pudiese alcanzar la puerta Sanji se había interpuesto en su camino. Con parsimonia y suficiencia, sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y encendió uno. Aspiró profundamente y soltó el humo hacia el cielo. –¿Adónde crees que vas?­ ­

­­­­–N..no te interpongas. Te..te..tengo asuntos que atender.

–Ya, como todos. ¿Sabes cuál es mi asunto ahora?– Sanji miró al esmirriado tartamudo y sonrió. –Patearte el culo.

Flick hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y contestó –Inténtalo.

–Déjate de idioteces, Flick.–la voz de James salió potente de la garganta de su dueño, quien miraba a Zoro y Arla con visibles muestras de hastío. –Princesa, por ser precisamente eso, la princesa de Esna, le daré la última oportunidad de rendirse.

–No me jodas cuchillitos. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?– dijo con sorna Zoro.

Los ojos de James vibraron con odio y su mandíbula se tensó.

–¡Maldita zorra! Si eso es lo que quieres… Hágase su voluntad –añadió con ironía. Su mano izquierda voló hasta su espalda como momentos antes hizo la derecha y dos cuchillos viajaron veloces hacia la cara de Arla.

Sin aparente dificultad, las espadas de Zoro detuvieron el ataque y los cuchillos cayeron al suelo haciendo sonar su metal.

–Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para tocarla.

–Sin problemas, cabeza verde.

James se lanzó contra Zoro cuando la voz de Arla lo detuvo.

–Yo también puedo luchar, Zoro.

Arla apuntaba con su inmaculado arco directamente al pecho de James. El moreno sonrió.

-¿La dulce y linda princesita puede luchar? Me gustaría ver eso, pero creo que este energúmeno me lo quiere impedir.

El moreno fijó su vista en Zoro y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

-¿En serio estás con esto?– su tono despectivo cambió a uno suave y sensual mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la chica. –En cinco minutos conmigo te haría olvidar a este hombre prehistórico, Arla.

-Me estás hinchando las narices, gilipollas. Te voy a…

El silbido de una flecha cortó la frase de Zoro. La saeta pasó casi rozándole, dirigida hacia el pecho del moreno. Mas el proyectil nunca llegó a su destino, justo antes de que atravesara el corazón de James, un escudo se interpuso en la trayectoria y frenó la flecha, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

–Je je je. Me temo que yo soy tu oponente, princesa. –la voz lenta y aburrida de Godo llegó junto con un gorgoriteo que parecía la risa de un rinoceronte.

–Bien hecho Godo. Ve y diviértete. –y con una sonrisa maligna añadió. –Pero recuerda que tiene que estar viva.

–¿No creéis que os habéis olvidado de algo?– Nami apareció por detrás de Arla con su Clima Tact agarrado fuertemente.

James miró ceñudo a la pelinaranja y contestó sin ganas.

–No me olvido, pero no me voy a entretener con cosas tan insignificantes. –se giró y con un gesto de la mano mandó llamar a todos los marineros que se mantenían a la expectativa en su barco. –Venid y ocupaos de esos.

Como un solo hombre los marineros se pusieron en guardia y abordaron el pequeño barco. Cayeron en la cubierta de popa, mientras que sus cuatro jefes estaban en la de proa. Nami, Robin, Chopper y Ussop, tuvieron que girarse y encarar a los marineros, mientras que sus cuatro compañeros se enfrentaban a aquellos peculiares enemigos.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me digáis qué os ha parecido.**

** Estos malos son un tanto estrambóticos, no? jeje. Por cierto, la canción que canta Archie es de Rosario Flores, Mi gato, jeje, por si no la conocéis. Y hay otra gracieta por ahí, que es con el nombre de Flick, cuando James lo presenta se oye una vocecilla (es Archie) que dice "¡Flack!", es la pésima gracia que se me ocurrió, os acordáis de los relojes flick flack??? pues eso.**

**Nos vemos **

**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Creo que se ha borrado de mi mente el significado de la palabra PRONTO y sobre todo ACTUALIZAR. Lo siento mucho, pero el comienzo de las clases siempre es pesado, y además el tiempo que he dedicado a escribir ha sido para otra historia. Pero ayer me dio un arrebato de vergüenza y me obligué a escribir, así que esto se ha fraguado en poco más de una hora, entended entonces que esté un poco de aquella manera. Bueno pues explico porqué está escrito así, porq parece un poco extraño: 1º es el comienzo de la batalla y muestra a cada pareja peleando. 2º voy saltando de pareja porq quiero dejarlas todas en el momento en que empiece la pelea seria y definitiva (el siguiente capítulo si todo va bien, será el final de la batalla, aunq se alargue más) y 3º porque al final veremos que hay un hecho que va a ser decisivo (no penséis nada raro, pero es lo que voy a usar para decantar la pelea)**

**Bueno pues ahora dar las gracias a las amables personas que me han dejado comentario :)**

**tercy, muchas gracias y lo siento, porq como he dicho antes parece q me he olvidado del concepto de prontitud. en fin, espero no volver a tardar tantísimo. Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo la historia, espero que te guste.**

**espadachina-suly, muchas gracias tb por el apoyo, y pedirte disculpas tb por el retraso, no tengo perdón (ToT). Espero que sigas leyendo y aquí está parte de la pelea que decias que tenías ganas de ver. **

**kazuhi-chan, muchas gracias por tu review. Creo que alguien más está harto de tanta cháchara, jeje, y lo va a decir clarito :). Siento el retraso, me voy a poner las pilas duracell porq si no esto no avanza. Espero que te guste.**

**Holic-san, ains, muchas gracias por seguir haciendo las mega reviews. Ya sabes que siempre son bien recibidas, un día, dos o 4 semanas más tarde, jeje. Si que va a parecer un zoológico cuando el Archie este diga de ponerse serio (ahora lo vamos a ver). Espero que te guste y que estés ya buena!!! jeje.**

**gilrael, muchas gracias wapa! se ha hecho esperar pero ya está, el capi 17. siento haber tardado tanto, cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos ganas de seguirla me daban, pero no quería dejar la historia a medias, sería una puda. Archie es to mono, eh? jeje, sería muy feliz en la tripulación de luffy, aunq no creo que fuera bueno para la salud mental del resto (los normales claro, Ussop, chopper y luffy estarían encantados). Espero que te guste.**

**Ahora...a leer!**

o

o

o

CAPÍTULO 17

o

o

o

–¿Soy el único que está harto de tanta charla? –la voz de Sanji se hizo oír entre tanta gente.

–Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, cocinerucho. –Zoro apretando los dientes con rabia, miraba fijamente a James.

–¿A qué esperas, cabeza verde?. ¿Acaso tengo que enviarte una invitación? –James mantenía su sonrisa torcida.

–Te voy a…

Zoro en un solo movimiento sacó sus espadas y corrió hacia James.

* * *

–Esto ha empezado. –Archie miró a Luffy y de un impresionante salto se colocó delante de él.

* * *

–Al fin podré estirar un poco las piernas. –Sanji inclinó un poco el torso y como una bala se lanzó contra Flick.

* * *

–Espero que no te resistas mucho, Princesa, o tendré que hacerte daño. –lentamente el gigante se acercaba a Arla, quien mantenía tensa la cuerda del arco y apuntaba a su cabeza.

* * *

–Vamos chicos. Yo, el capitán Ussop, os llevaré a la gloria y venceremos sin mayores problemas a esta multitud.

–Vale Ussop, pero ¿quieres salir de detrás de mí? –Nami empujó al moreno a un lado y comenzó a girar su vara.

* * *

Zoro dio su primer golpe con la mano derecha, pasó la katana por delante de su cuerpo y la mandó sesgada contra el cuerpo de su enemigo, intentando que después de este primer golpe de abajo arriba, James quedase desarmado y bastante malherido. Se sentía confiado al haber visto ya las armas del otro, las pequeñas dagas no suponían una gran amenaza, aunque tampoco pensaba tomárselo muy a la ligera, quién sabe lo que podría guardar bajo la manga.

James en ningún momento abandonó su media sonrisa. Ni siquiera cuando vio al peliverde abalanzarse sobre él, ni siquiera cuando notó el aire desplazado por la katana en su vuelo hacia él. Con seguridad deslizó su pie izquierdo hacia atrás y dobló su cuerpo, evitando el temible filo.

Zoro se tambaleó al dar el golpe y no encontrar nada en su camino. Cayó hacia adelante y dio unos torpes pasos, intentando recomponerse y girarse para encarar otra vez a su contrincante.

–A ver si la próxima vez apuntas mejor. Creo que te has desviado un poco.

Zoro gruñó con rabia y se lanzó por segunda vez hacia James.

Esta vez el moreno se mantuvo firme, no hubo intento de esquivarlo. Tan sólo estuvo quieto, mirando fijamente a Zoro y con esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a desquiciar al espadachín.

Zoro maldijo a James y, esta vez con el brazo izquierdo, levantó la katana y se dispuso a dar un letal golpe. Estaba seguro de que esta vez nada impediría que el filo de su espada rajase a aquel hombre, mas su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando estando ya a escasos milímetros del cuerpo del otro, la espada viró y esquivando a James fue a parar al suelo, produciendo un sonido hueco y un destrozo considerable.

–¿Q…Qué coño ha pasado? –los ojos del espadachín estaban abiertos con desconcierto. No entendía por qué su golpe no había dado en su objetivo ni por qué su mano había girado en el último momento.

–Muchas gracias, pero no necesito que te apiades de mí. Puedes apuntar sin miedo. Ya es la segunda vez. –el tono comprensivo de James enfureció aún más a Zoro.

–¡Cállate, imbécil!

Sin contener la furia que lo embargaba empezó a dar estocadas a diestro y siniestro, estaba nublado por la rabia, sus espadas volaban delante de él y el que ninguna llegara a su destino hacía que esa ira creciese aún más.

James ya reía abiertamente.

–Pareces un molinillo. Bueno, me viene bien, estaba un poco acalorado y tú estás ahí dándome aire.

Zoro se detuvo y respiró agitado. El sudor corría por su frente y sus brazos comenzaban a pesarle.

* * *

Archie levantó su pata izquierda y se dispuso a darle un zarpazo a Luffy. El muchacho de goma estiró el brazo a tiempo y cogiéndose al mástil se elevó, evitando la zarpa del león.

–¡Uh! Eso ha estado cerca. –dijo el chico mientras volaba por encima del felino sujetándose el sombrero.

El león se sentó en la cubierta y mirando a Luffy dijo.

–Jo, vamos Luffy. Que tenemos que luchar, luego jugamos. Baja.

El muchacho se descolgó y aterrizó detrás del león.

–Venga, ahora en serio.

Se agachó levemente y estirando su brazo hacia atrás, soltó un puñetazo en la cara de Archie. Éste salió volando y cayó unos metros más atrás.

–¡Eh! No vale. No me has dejado prepararme. –se levantó del suelo y lamiéndose las pequeñas gotas de sangre que se colaban por sus colmillos, sentenció. –Es momento de jugar fuerte.

Corrió hacia Luffy, quien volvió a preparar su brazo para otro puñetazo, pero cuando el brazo llegó hasta Archie, lo esquivó fácilmente y con un rugido, dio un zarpazo a Luffy en el pecho. Luffy cayó de espaldas, su camisa rota dejaba ver las tres marcas que lucían en su pecho sangrando abundantemente.

Se llevó una mano al pecho con la otra se levantó del suelo. El sombrero descansaba a su derecha, cerca de la baranda.

–Con que esas tenemos¿no? Prepárate.

Una tanda de puñetazos con los dos brazos estuvo a punto de alcanzar al león, pero en un instante el cuerpo estilizado y fuerte había desaparecido y en su lugar, una espinosa caracola gigante.

Las manos de Luffy impactaron fuertemente contra la dura concha y la sangre salpicó la madera del suelo. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios y casi horrorizado vio cómo la defensa implacable se transformaba una vez más, esta vez en un bisonte de color casi negro, dos cabezas más alto que Luffy y de una envergadura de más de un metro.

* * *

–¿Po…podrías dejar d…d…de fumar? Me…me…me molesta.

Sanji frunció las cejas.

–¿Pretendes que deje de fumar? Me temo que no. ¿Podrías dejar tú de tartamudear? Me pone de los nervios.

Flick entrecerró los ojos con odio. Maldijo al cocinero y se maldijo a sí mismo, siempre que estaba ante extraños tartamudeaba. –Q…qu…q…que t…te follen, cabrón.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sanji lo tenía delante de él y no pudo defenderse cuando la patada llegó hasta su hombro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó sacudiéndose el traje. Levantó una mano para coger el cigarrillo de su boca y chasqueó la lengua con fuerza al notar que se había partido.

–Esto sí que no te lo perdono, maldito tartaja.

Impulsándose con la pierna derecha, avanzó rápidamente hacia Flick y conectó una patada en su estómago, haciendo que se doblase sobre sí mismo, buscando aire desesperado.

–Eso por el cigarro.

Su larga pierna volvió a impactar en el delgado cuerpo del más alto, esta vez en la cabeza, lanzándolo contra la pared.

–Y esto, y lo que ahora te va a caer, por venir e intentar llevaros a Arla con vosotros.

–Creo q…que eres má…más fuerte que yo.

Sanji sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

–¿Y te das cuenta ahora?

–Enseguida lo…lo vamos a… a solucionar, ru…rubito.

Apartando las maderas rotas que habían caído sobre él, Flick avanzó hacia Sanji con paso seguro, y como de un espejismo se tratara, otros siete "Flicks" aparecieron alrededor del cocinero.

–¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –la voz de Sanji sonaba angustiada, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la boca desencajada.

–Si me… permites…tengo co…co…cosas que hacer.

Sin decir nada más, se giró y se dirigió a la puerta de daba al interior del barco.

–¡Espera!

Antes de dar un paso, los clones lo habían rodeado y no quedaba ni un solo hueco libre.

–¡Mierda!

* * *

–Mira Godo, has sido parte de la corte. ¿No ves que esto es una locura? –Arla intentaba razonar con el gigante.

–Yo no sé nada. Yo sólo sigo órdenes.

"Es inútil razonar con él. No hay más remedio."

Movió un poco su objetivo y apuntó al hombro de Godo, soltó la cuerda y la flecha voló hasta él.

Sólo le hizo falta levantar un poco el escudo y la flecha rebotó con fuerza, haciéndose trizas en su caída.

–Je je. Es imposible darme.

"Ya veremos."

Cogió otra de las flechas que guardaba en la aljaba de su espalda y tensó con ella el arco. Esta vez pegó más el astil a su cara y se concentró en su meta, que la flecha impactara en el hombro de Godo y librarse de ellos para siempre, olvidar que una vez fue alguien y continuar con su nueva vida en aquel barco, junto a sus amigos y junto a su amor. Cerró los ojos un segundo y vio su deseo, una cara que la miraba tiernamente, su pelo verde ondeando al viento y los brazos que la rodeaban apretándola contra él. Los abrió y disparó.

El escudo pareció moverse sin ganas, pero allí estaba otra vez, impidiendo que la saeta rozara el hombro de Godo.

–Ju ju.

La mano de Arla se movió veloz a su espalda y en un segundo volvió a disparar. Nada. La flecha siempre caía al suelo. No era capaz de darle al cuerpo de aquel molesto gigante.

–¿Te has cansado ya de tirarme palillitos?

Arla jadeaba. "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

–Me toca a mí entonces.

* * *

El renito se transformó y su imponente cuerpo hizo que los marineros que iban delante retrocedieran unos pasos.

Ussop sacó su tirachinas y colocándose las gafas cargó el arma.

–¡Vamos mis fieles seguidores! Si seguís mis órdenes llevaremos esta batalla a la victoria.

–Sí sí Ussop, pero ¿quieres dejar de pegarte a mi espalda? –esta vez el tono de voz de Nami fue un poco más brusco y el empujón algo más fuerte, dejando a Ussop delante del grupo de marineros.

GULP

–Creo que me acaba de dar la enfermedad tengo-tanto-miedo-de-esta-gente-que-creo-que-voy-a-salir-corriendo. –antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, uno de los marineros lanzó una cadena con dos bolas macizas en cada extremo. Las boleadoras se enredaron en los pies del moreno y cayó al suelo. –¡¡¡Socorroooo!!!. ¡Por lo que más queráis, soltadme!

Robin cruzó sus brazos delante del pecho y acto seguido seis pares de brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Ussop, haciendo que rodara hasta sus pies.

–Gracias Robin. –dijo el tirador con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–De nada, pero ten más cuidado.

–Eso díselo a la bruja de Na…–palideció cuando la furibunda mirada de Nami cayó sobre él.

–¿Qué dices?

–N…nada Nami.

–¡Cuidado! –Chopper se colocó delante de sus amigos y la red cayó sobre él, volviendo a su forma normal inmediatamente.

Nami y Robin, a la vez, dieron con la solución del enigma.

–¡KAIROUSEKI!

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. Sé q es raro, por tanto cambio de escena y eso, pero en el próximo cada escena será más larga y habrá más acción.**

**Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de la historia o aburrido de ella, aún tiene mucho q decir (la historia? sí, porqué no)**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tres meses es mucho tiempo, verdad? Lo sé, lo siento muchísimo, pero si habéis entrado en mi perfil habréis visto que estaba muy liada. No es excusa tampoco, porque siempre se tiene un ratito, pero weno, el poco rato que he tenido me he dedicado a escribir de otra cosa...no tengo perdón de Dios, ay! **

**Entonces por qué estoy actualizando?? pues porque es Navidad y ahora parece que no hay tanto trabajo y...no os lo creéis? jajaja, pues en parte es cierto, pero en muy pequeña parte, sobre todo ha sido porq Espadachina-Suly me mandó un privado (por cierto quise contestarte pero creo q no los tienes activados :-( ) ,diciéndome que tenía muchas ganas de que la continuase, y claro, me dio mucha rabia haber dejado así a la gente que ha estado leyendo, y en cuanto lo leí, me puse a escribir. Así que ya sabéis, si algo tarda mucho en actualizar, presionándome un poquito ya cedo, jeje. Bueno y como gracias a ella estamos aquí, hoy, el capi va dedicado en especial a Espadachina-Suly, y en general a todos los reviewseros y lectores que esperan este capi :-) espero que os guste ;-)**

**Gracias por las reviews: tercy, Espadachina-Suly, Kazuhi-chan, El angel de la oscuridad, y Holic-san, me han gustado muchísimo y espero que sigáis por aquí aunque haya tardado tantísimo.**

**A disfrutar!!! **

* * *

o 

o

o

CAPÍTULO 18

o

o

o

–¡KAIROUSEKI!

La red se enredó en el cuerpo del reno, dejándolo sin fuerzas.

–¡CHOPPER!

Nami y Ussop corrieron hacia él, mientras Robin, con gesto duro, invocaba cientos de manos rodeando los cuellos de los marineros.

–Clut…

Antes de que pudiera terminar tu terrible ataque, otra red cayó sobre ella.

–¡ROBIN!

Las caras de Nami y Ussop estaban desencajadas, estaban rodeados y sus amigos atrapados en aquellas redes.

* * *

Godo se acercaba cada vez más. Las flechas de Arla estaban a punto de agotarse. 

–Será la última vez que te lo pida. Godo, por favor, desiste. –la voz de Arla sonó débil e insegura.

–Ju ju ju. No. Tengo órdenes.

Godo continuó su avance. Esquivó una vez más la flecha que iba directa a su cabeza, y llegó hasta la princesa.

–Todo ha terminado, princesa.

Con horror, Arla vio cómo levantaba el gran hacha, cerró los ojos y…

–De…ninguna…manera. –oyó decir a una voz que se notaba que hacía grandes esfuerzos.

Abrió los ojos y vio una cabeza cubierta con una pañoleta negra.

–Zoro…

Zoro había detenido el fatal ataque.

–Zoro…gracias. –Arla sonrió y se posó su mano en el hombro del espadachín, pero algo cayó en su pie. Bajó la vista y su zapato estaba adquiriendo el color rojo de la sangre.

– ¡ZORO!

Un par de cuchillos atravesaban la cintura de Zoro. La sangre traspasaba ya su fajín y relucía a la luz del sol.

–Algo estúpido por tu parte, pero no por ello menos divertido. –dijo James con su media sonrisa, y con un leve gesto de su mano derecha, los cuchillos fueron abandonando lentamente la carne de Zoro. Cuando habían dejado completamente su cuerpo, volaron fugaces hasta la mano del moreno.

–Hijo de…

Arla cargó su arco y apuntó furiosa contra James. Estiró la cuerda y disparó.

* * *

–K'so. –miró por donde se había marchado el Flick original y gritó -¿Dónde vas, cabrón?. ¡No huyas! 

No pudo seguir hablando porque los siete que quedaban habían empezado su ataque.

Sanji murmuraba maldiciones mientras saltaba y esquivaba los golpes de sus enemigos. "No puedo atacar si casi ni me da tiempo a defenderme". Saltó hacia atrás evitando la patada de uno de los Flicks y cayó flexionando sus rodillas. "¡Ahora que hay suficiente espacio puedo deshacerme de los clones estos!" Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se dispuso a atacar a todos, pero antes de que hubiera completado una vuelta y pateado al tercero, uno de ellos se había agachado a su lado propinándole una patada en el pecho. Sanji voló por la cubierta y cayó sobre Zoro, haciendo que el peliverde saliera también disparado y chocando los dos contra la baranda.

* * *

–¡Luffy, creo que podremos jugar pronto! Esto está a punto de terminar. –dijo feliz Archie. 

Luffy, de rodillas en el suelo y con las manos sangrando, se levantó y miró con dureza al jovial enemigo que le había tocado.

–Todavía no he perdido. –sin una palabra más, se lanzó contra el imponente bisonte que esperaba golpeando el suelo con su pezuña.

Cuando Archie vio que Luffy corría en su dirección, no lo pensó más y soltando un bufido, trotó directo hacia el capitán del Going Merry.

Luffy, sin detener su carrera, comenzó a lanzar puñetazos contra el bisonte.

– ¡NO OS LA LLEVARÉIS!

Cada vez más cerca.

Archie soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–Baka.

El bisonte ni siquiera llegó a moverse, frenó su carrera unos metros después, y a sus espaldas, el sonido del cuerpo de Luffy cayendo a plomo contra la cubierta.

* * *

La flecha llegó con furia y rabia hasta James, y la cara de Arla se iluminó cuando vio cómo atravesaba su ropa, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento al notar que el rostro de su antiguo servidor sonreía aún más. 

– ¿Te engañé?

La flecha se había detenido en el aire, recta, directa al corazón del moreno, pero jamás había llegado a tocar su piel.

–La punta es de metal ¿cierto?

El moreno levantó la mano teatralmente y con un giro de ésta, hizo que la flecha girara, apuntando de vuelta a su dueña.

–Te la devuelvo, que creo que te quedan pocas.

Otro movimiento seco y la saeta salió disparada contra Arla.

Zoro vio de reojo los movimientos del otro, aunque tampoco descuidaba la fuerza del gigante y su hacha. Al ver el proyectil volar sin que nadie lo detuviera contra Arla, dejó de mirar a Godo y se giró completamente para evitarla él mismo, se adelantó unos pasos pero antes de que pudiera impedirlo, el cuerpo de Sanji impactó contra él, mandándolo lejos de su amada.

Luffy levantó con dificultad la cabeza. Sanji, todavía encima de Zoro, abrió sus ojos con pánico. Zoro, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, apartó el brazo de Sanji con horror ante lo que vería. Los tres oyeron el leve quejido de Arla al recibir la flecha, y vieron su cara contraerse de dolor al sentir el hierro y la madera hundirse en su pecho.

– ¡ARLA! –la voz de los tres se confundió en el grito.

–Godo, terminemos esto de una vez. Me estoy hartando de esta guardería. –la voz de James sonó agresiva y dura, y sus palabras infundieron pánico en sus enemigos.

Godo se adelantó hasta la princesa y levantó sonriente su hacha. –Esta vez sí.

– ¡NO! –Zoro gritó desesperado. Intentaba en vano levantarse, su pierna se había quedado atrapada entre las maderas rotas y su herida no paraba de sangrar. Sin quererlo, dos furtivas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. – ¡ARLA!

La castaña miró al espadachín, en la parte derecha de su pecho, cerca del hombro todavía permanecía clavada la flecha, sus ojos se miraron con amor, pero Arla desvió la mirada hacia su capitán, un movimiento de éste había llamado su atención.

–Adiós, princesa. –Godo descargó el hacha con toda su fuerza.

–¡LUFFY, NO! –Arla ni siquiera miraba a Godo, su atención se centraba en el moreno que corría hacia ella.

Antes de que el hacha cayera sobre la mujer, el cuerpo de Luffy se interpuso, sus brazos se ataron en el cuerpo del gigante y su pecho recibió el ya amortiguado golpe.

Un hilillo de sangre corría por su boca y bajaba por su cuello, y de su pecho salía un río de sangre.

–Ahora…Arla.

La princesa lo miró confundida todavía por su acto, pero ante sus palabras, reaccionó inmediatamente. Respiró hondo, agarró con fuerza la flecha de su pecho y con un gritó tiró de ella. Su vista se nubló un segundo, pero al enfocarla sobre James, sus ojos despedían fuego, y éste ya no sonreía. Cortó la punta de la flecha, de la cual goteaba su propia sangre, y la cargó en su arco. James sacó dos cuchillos y los lanzó hacia ella, pero la pierna de Sanji los detuvo. Varios Flicks corrieron, pero las katanas de Zoro cortaron sus intentos. Arla corrió hacia James, a cuatro metros de él se detuvo, tensó el arco y dirigió su mirada hasta su corazón.

–Adiós.

La flecha cayó al suelo sin fuerza, el arco la siguió después. Las rodillas de Arla se doblaron y se derrumbó sobre ellas.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hasta el sonido de gorgoteo que llegaba hasta sus oídos. Detrás de ellos, en la puerta que llevaba dentro del barco, el verdadero Flick sostenía el cofre que con tanto cuidado protegía la princesa, y había clavado un pequeño puñal en su interior.

–¿Qué…qué has hecho? –Zoro murmuraba, sin fuerzas suficientes para elevar más su voz.

–Tranquilos que…que no lo he…he…cla…clavado mucho. –se rió Flick.

Arla, respirando con dificultad, se limpió la sangre que corría por su barbilla y miró con odio al más delgado.

Flick sonrió y agarrando la daga, la sacó del cofre.

El cuerpo de Arla se convulsionó y se sujetó con fuerza el pecho, mientras los accesos de tos adornaban el suelo con gotas de su sangre.

–No voy a dejar…que les hagáis más daño. –con las fuerzas que le quedaban, en menos de un segundo, cogió el arco y la flecha y levantándose, se puso detrás de James. –Hagamos un trato. –James la miró de reojo. –Yo no te atravieso el pecho con la flecha, me voy con vosotros…

–¡Ni hablar! –Zoro miró a Arla con fiereza, deseando que se callara y que de una vez por todas traspasase el pecho de ese bastardo.

Arla cerró los ojos y continuó hablando. –…y vosotros dejáis vivos a mis amigos.

–¡HE DICHO QUE NO! –gritó Zoro fuera de sí.

Arla lo miró con la cara roja, de sus ojos se escapaban sin control las lágrimas.

– ¡CÁLLATE!

James miró a la pareja y al final sonrió. – ¿Sabes que puedo hacer que te mate ahora mismo? Y me costaría poco deshacerme de tus amigos, así que creo que lo haría.

Arla tensó aún más la cuerda. –No moriría sin antes meterte esta flecha en el pecho.

James sopesó un momento sus opciones. –Tal vez tengas razón. Acepto tu trato. Tira el arma.

–JA. ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Id todos a vuestro barco. –ordenó.

– ¿Acaso soy yo el estúpido? –sonrió, acercó la mano a sus labios y dejó salir un silbido, largo y constante.

Al momento los marineros estaban allí, entre ellos, Nami, Ussop, Chopper y Robin, todos con sus manos apresadas por fuertes grilletes de hierro, los de Chopper y Robin de Kairouseki.

– ¡Malditos! –murmuró Luffy, quien ya había soltado al gigantón y esperaba nervioso a que se resolviera el conflicto.

– ¿Mandó llamar, capitán? –dijo uno de los marineros.

–Sí, ponedles los grilletes a todos estos, pies incluidos. Ese –dijo señalando a Luffy. –se comió una fruta, ya sabes.

Hicieron lo que les ordenó, dejando sólo libre a Arla, y después los amarraron al mástil.

–Nosotros nos vamos. Nos veremos en la próxima isla. Dejo aquí a cuatro marineros y un bote, –les tiró un Log Pose. – más te vale no causar problemas. –y sin decir nada más, se giró y con un gesto ordenó que embarcaran todos.

–Luffy, –Archie había cambiado a la forma de pequeño felino y se acercó al moreno. –tendremos que posponer indefinidamente nuestra batalla. –y con un maullido salió corriendo detrás de su jefe.

Cuando el barco no se veía ya en el horizonte, Arla dejó caer el arco y se arrodilló en el suelo.

–Es el momento de irnos. –dijo acercándose uno de los cuatro marineros. Se agachó a su lado y la cogió del brazo para izarla.

–Ni se te ocurra tocarla. –siseó Zoro.

El marinero lo miró socarrón y se acercó hasta él, cuando estuvo delante, le dio una patada en el rostro.

– ¡BASTA! –Arla hundió el rostro en sus manos, llorando desconsolada. –Basta, por favor. Vámonos.

El marinero miró a la chica, hizo un gesto de desprecio al peliverde y siguió al resto de sus compañeros.

Arla se levantó del suelo, y con pasos inseguros se encaminó hasta la barandilla. Sin mirar atrás dijo.

–Adiós…y gracias.

* * *

**Fin? jeje, no no. ¿cómo iban a permitir los de la banda de Luffy que esto acabase así? Ni hablar del peluquín. **

**:D Espero que os haya gustado y que después de tanto tiempo me digáis qué os parece. Gracias!!!**

** Nos veremos en el próximo, dentro de...mínimo algunas semanas (si no me da una vena y escribo como una posesa), pero ya sabéis, si tardo mucho...mensaje al canto! jeje.**

**Besos **


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! Ya estamos aquí otra vez. Mira que me cuesta¿eh? Pero ya lo puse a principios de esta semana en mi perfil, actualizaré una historia cada semana, hm, así q dentro de 15 días tendremos el siguiente capítulo (la semana q viene obviamente será la de Luna roja la actualizada). **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y gracias tb a El angel de la oscuridad, kazuhi-chan, ****Holic-san y EspadachinaSuly, me alegra que os gustase y espero que siga siendo así :D**

**No me alargo más.**

**A disfrutar!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

o

o

o

– Cada vez estoy más débil –el capitán susurraba mientras iba resbalándose por el mástil.

–¡Luffy! Estate quieto, y levanta la cabeza de mi hombro. –Nami le gritó, y con un movimiento brusco mandó la cabeza de su capitán al hombro de Ussop.

–Moriremos todos, nos deshidrataremos bajo el sol y nuestros restos se los comerán las gaviotas. Eso si queda algún resto, ya que lo más probable es que algún monstruo gigante y horrendo nos devore y en sus entrañas, los monstruos más pequeños que se haya comido nos despedacen poco a poco, y lo peor es que yo, el capitán Ussop, bueno, valiente, y deseable, seré el primero en ser devorado. –las lágrimas de Ussop caían libres por su cara, y su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos de miedo. A su lado, el pequeño reno lloraba con él por los desgraciados que iban a ser comidos por los monstruos.

–Si no cierras el pico YA yo seré la que te lance a las fauces de los monstruos. –las palabras de Nami hicieron que las lágrimas de Ussop cesaran, pero no así sus temblores, que se redoblaron.

–¡LUFFY! –el grito del espadachín hizo que el moreno abriera un poco los ojos. –¿De verdad piensas dejar que se lleven a un nakama? –los ojos le brillaban con furia, el corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y sus manos estaban cerradas con fuerza.

–Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el marimo. Tenemos que ir tras esos desgraciados y traer a nuestra bella Arla. –Sanji, atado a la derecha de Zoro, lo miró con curiosidad. –Por cierto, eso que he visto antes¿eran lágrimas?

La sangre se agolpó en el rostro de Zoro.

–Qu…¿De qué estás hablando, estúpido cocinero?

Los ojos de Sanji se abrieron con incredulidad.

–¡ESTABAS LLORANDO!

–¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL!

Su discusión terminó en el mismo momento en que el grito de Nami los dejó temblando.

–¡COMO NO OS CALLÉIS AHORA MISMO LOS DOS, JURO QUE OS MANDO DE UNA PATADA A POR ARLA!

–Sí, mi adorada Nami-swan.

–¡Cállate, Sanji! Lo primero que vamos a hacer es salir de aquí. –giró cuanto pudo su cabeza. –Zoro y Sanji¿podrías con vuestras cadenas?

El peliverde apretó los puños y probó la dureza de las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas. El rubio tanteó las de sus piernas.

–Podemos. –contestaron ambos.

–Pues...¡adelante! –al grito de Nami, ambos descargaron su poder contra el metal.

Las cadenas de Zoro se hicieron añicos, y las que sujetaban a Sanji, salieron despedidas.

Sanji, con gran agilidad, salió de la maraña de cadenas que los rodeaban, y de una patada las rompió. Zoro por su parte, se encargó primero de las de sus pies, y en cuanto Sanji se deshizo de las del grupo, recuperó sus espadas y soltó las de pies y manos de Nami y Ussop.

–Esto está mucho mejor. –dijo Nami frotándose las muñecas.

–Muajajajaja. Suerte que gracias a mí, hemos mantenido la calma y he solucionado el problema. –se vanaglorió Ussop.

–Menos mal que te teníamos, Ussop. –los ojitos brillantes de Chopper relucían con admiración.

–Dejad de hacer el tonto. Ese metal no se puede cortar ni romper así que aún tenemos que soltar al resto. –Nami miró a los que todavía seguían atados al mástil, Luffy, Chopper y Robin. –A ver.

Se agachó y revisó sus cadenas. –Tienen un candado bastante simple. ¿Con quién se ha creído esta gente que está tratando?

De su sandalia abrió un pequeño compartimento y sacó una par de ganzúas.

–¡Nami-swan eres la mejor! –dijo Sanji revoloteando a su alrededor.

–Ahá. –murmuró sin prestar atención al rubio. Sus manos se movían expertas con las ganzúas, hasta que un pequeño click, hizo que sonriera. –Ya está. –exclamó satisfecha.

–Gracias, navegante-san. –agradeció Robin levantándose.

–Una vez más, el capitán Ussop ha salvado a sus compañeros. –dictó el moreno.

El renito salió de entre las cadenas y lo miró. –¿Cómo nos has salvado esta vez?

–Gracias a mis poderes mentales. Me introduje en el cuerpo de Nami y guié todos sus movimientos.

Las patitas de Chopper se juntaron en su pecho y sus grandes ojos relucieron al sol. –Eres el mejor, Ussop.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y les dio la espalda, encarando a su capitán, que todavía murmuraba sobre su debilidad.

–Luffy. Es el momento de ir tras ellos.

–Carne…carneeee…carneee…eee…eee…eee…–Luffy ignoró a su primer oficial y se arrastró hasta donde su cocinero estaba encendiéndose un cigarrillo. –Sanji…iii…carneee…eeeee

Sanji alzó su pierna derecha y plantó el pie en la cara de su capitán. –Deja de hacer el imbécil. Por una vez que el marimo dice algo decente…

–Fanjiiii…fafneeee…

–Que sí, pesado. Voy a hacer comida para todos, pero mientras deberíamos zarpar si queremos encontrar a nuestra princesa. –se dio la vuelta y se encaminó, con Luffy reptando detrás de él, a la cocina.

–Zoro, a las velas. Ussop, ayúdale. Chopper, el timón y luego curas a los que lo necesiten. –Nami comenzó a dar órdenes. –Es momento de traer de vuelta a alguien y darle una buena paliza al creído ese.

Zoro cogió la cuerda y empezó a izar las velas, pero se sobresaltó al oír la voz que le hablaba casi en el oído.

–Tranquilo, la encontraremos. –Robin, con una sonrisa misteriosa, mantenía una mano en el hombro del espadachín.

Las mejillas de Zoro se sonrojaron por segunda vez, y agachó la cabeza para disimularlo.

–…Sí, claro. Todos estamos preocupados.

Robin sonrió más ampliamente y apartó la mano de su hombro.

–Eso es cierto, espadachín-san, pero suponía que tú estarías especialmente preocupado.

La voz de Zoro salió insegura. –…Y…¿yo?

Robin, sin contestar, se despidió levantando la mano.

Zoro abrió los ojos con horror.

–Esta mujer siempre con sus misterios, maldita…

Volvió la vista a las velas pero otra vez una voz lo sobresaltó.

–Zoro¿has terminado ya? –Ussop se acercó alegre hasta él.

–¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE ACECHARME POR LA ESPALDA?

Ante los ojos rojos, la mandíbula apretada y la imponente musculatura de Zoro, Ussop echó a correr pidiendo auxilio.

–'Ch, estúpido.

* * *

Todos estaban ya sentados alrededor de la mesa. Hablaban, gritaban, bromeaban, pero el ambiente estaba enrarecido, algo faltaba. Un asiento se mantenía vacío. Habían llegado a acostumbrarse a ser uno más, a divertirse entre ocho. 

–Marimo.

Zoro miró hacia arriba, Sanji estaba a su lado, colocando su plato en la mesa.

–Antes hemos dejado una conversación a medio. –continuó el cocinero.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

–Qué.

Sanji se acercó más a él, su expresión seria, los ojos mirándolo fijamente.

–Estabas llorando¿verdad?

Zoro se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y dio un manotazo en la mesa.

–¡IMBÉCIL! YO NO LLORO.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Sanji no se hizo esperar.

–Así que es verdad. Estabas llorando.

Las manos de Zoro temblaban de rabia. _"Lo voy a matar. Juro que lo mato."_

–Todos la queremos mucho, pero no nos echamos a llorar, entre otras cosas porque vamos a ir a por ella, y la vamos a rescatar. –se volvió hacia el resto y dijo: –¿Verdad, chicos?

Luffy, Ussop, y Chopper se levantaron y con el tenedor en alto gritaron a pleno pulmón:

–¡SÍ, SEÑOR! RESCATAREMOS A ARLA Y LA TRAEREMOS DE VUELTA CON NOSOTROS.

Zoro se sentó otra vez y respiró hondo.

–Pues claro que la vamos a rescatar, no necesito que un imbécil como tú me lo diga. –dijo mirando fijamente su plato.

La voz soñadora y amorosa de Sanji se alzó con dulzura.

–¡Ah! No os preocupéis mi princesa, iré a salvaros y podremos volver a ser felices los dos. No lloraré como este marimo idiota, porque yo soy un hombre. Aunque si me rechazarais seguro que mis lágrimas brotarían de mis luceros y…–de pronto su voz paró, y extrañado se volvió hasta el peliverde. –Puede ser que…

Zoro abrió los ojos con terror. Luffy, Nami, Ussop y Chopper miraron a Sanji expectantes y Robin sonrió discreta.

–¿Puede ser que –repitió el rubio torciendo la cabeza. –te haya rechazado, marimo?

Zoro suspiró aliviado. –No seas estúpido cejas raras. Nadie me ha rechazado.

Sanji hizo una mueca mientras pensaba. –No sé, creo que sí. Si no¿por qué peleabais cuando fui a llamaros? Seguro que la estabas acosando¡pervertido! –se apoyó en la mesa para mirar más de cerca a Zoro. –Seguro que estás enamorado de ella y ella, al ser una princesa con un gusto exquisito, te ha rechazado.

–No es nada de eso, así que te lo advierto, Sanji. Cállate. –Zoro había vuelto a mirar su plato con dedicación, pero sus palabras salieron amenazantes.

Los demás miraban ora uno ora al otro con gran interés.

Sanji sonrió con malicia. –Me estoy acercando¿verdad? Si no es nada de eso¿por qué tú tardaste tanto en acudir cuando teníamos trabajo que hacer? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que estabas insistiéndole, y ¿por qué cuando estábamos peleando te lanzaste en su ayuda sin pensarlo? –otros recuerdos acudieron a la mente de Sanji, haciendo que su sonrisa poco a poco desapareciera y que su tono de voz bajase. – y ¿por qué ella se preocupaba tanto por ti?. ¿Por qué te miraba siempre de esa manera?

La cara de Zoro mostraba un profundo color rojo, pero también reflejaba tristeza.

–Idiota. ¿Te has dado cuenta ya? –miró a Sanji de reojo.

Luffy, Ussop y Chopper seguían sin entender lo que pasaba, así que Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros, volvió su atención a los platos medio llenos del resto. Nami y Robin se miraron y sonrieron.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. ¿POR QUÉ? –Sanji se apoyó dramáticamente contra la pared. –¿Por qué él y no yo?. ¿Por qué, Dios mío? Él es un animal sin sentimientos y sin cerebro. Además… ¡TIENE EL PELO VERDE!

Zoro entornó los ojos con odio. –Ya te vale. Deja de hacer un drama.

Sanji se incorporó y se abalanzó contra Zoro como un demente. Lo agarró de la camiseta y lo levantó de la silla. –Dime que no habéis hecho nada. ¡Dímelo!

En la boca de Zoro se curvó una sonrisa. –¿Te acuerdas cuando tardé taaaanto en acudir a tu llamada?

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Sanji se derrumbó en el suelo llorando. –¿Por qué me tratas así?. ¿Por qué, Dios mío?

El ruido de la porcelana los sacó a todos del ensimismamiendo de aquel espectáculo. Nami se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se levantó.

–Sanji, Dios no tiene nada contra ti, deja de hacer el payaso y vamos tras ese barco. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Luffy, Ussop, y Chopper se levantaron tenedor en ristre y gritaron a una: –¡SÍ, SEÑORA!

–Es mucho mejor obedecerla a ella. –murmuró Ussop a Chopper. El renito asintió rápidamente.

* * *

El imponente barco zarpaba a gran velocidad. Las velas hinchadas los propulsaban a través del océano en una dirección muy concreta, Esna. 

Un rayo de luz se coló por las rendijas de la puerta de madera. Arla abrió los ojos y escrutó en la semioscuridad.

–¿Estás bien, princesa? –James se acercó a la pequeña celda.

Su sonrisa se veía a través del pequeño ventanuco, y Arla no pudo sino reprimir un escalofrío.

–¿Qué pretendéis? –preguntó desde el suelo, el lugar donde se había sentado cuando la habían dejado allí, y del que no se había movido ni un milímetro.

–Ya lo sabes, Arla. –dijo ya sin esa sonrisa malvada. –Seguimos órdenes de Vilnar. Lo que haga él contigo después es cosa suya.

–James, jamás pensé que tú, precisamente tú, pudieras hacer esto. –las palabras de Arla salieron con dolor.

–Precisamente por eso, porque soy yo. –dijo con resentimiento. –Yo era el más indicado para esta misión. Yo que te he servido desde que naciste. Al que nunca has tratado como nada más que un jefe de la guardia. –soltó un gruñido. –¿Crees que Vilnar deja algo al azar?

Arla lo miraba incrédula. –James, eras el jefe de la guardia. ¿Cómo querías que te tratase? Jamás te mandé trabajos, jamás oíste de mí una palabra ruda. Te traté como a cualquier persona.

James esbozó una sonrisa triste. –Exactamente. Como a cualquiera, mi princesa, como a cualquiera.

Sin esperar respuesta se giró y dejó a Arla sumida en la oscuridad.

Llegó hasta la cubierta y el timbre juvenil del gato lo recibió.

–JC¿cómo está la princesa?

James miró a todos lados. Frunció el ceño cabreado y gritó:

–¿Dónde te escondes, Archie?

La risa resonó por toda el barco.

–Estoy aquí arriba capitán. Oteando el horizonte a falta de algo mejor. –el gato miró a Godo y a Flick y bufó. –Los dos inútiles esos no quieren jugar conmigo.

–Cállate, a mí ya me has arañado toda la cara. Claro que no voy a jugar contigo, estúpido gato. La próxima vez que se te ocurra ponerme una zarpa encima te…

–Basta, Flick. Me marea tu cacareo. –espetó James pasándose la mano por la cara con cansancio.

El aludido miró con odio a Archie y se dirigió a toda velocidad al interior del barco.

–Bien dicho, James. –animó alegre el micho.

James alzó los ojos con pereza hasta verlo. –No tientes más a la suerte, Archie.

El gato soltó un dulce maullido y volvió su vista a la lente con la que recorría el mar.

–¿Qué es eso de allí? –la voz de Archie sonó curiosa.

James se volvió con hastío y agarró el catalejo que le lanzaba Archie. Enfocó donde el pequeño le señalaba y entornó los ojos.

–Parece…

* * *

**¿E****s un pájaro?. ¿Es un avión?. ¡No! lo más probable es que sea...**

**¡Nos vemos! XD**

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado, yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo, sobre todo con Zoro y Sanji, poooobre, jeje. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!! Después de tantísimo tiempo aquí estoy de nuevo, me daba mucha rabia no continuar esta historia, y al fin pude ponerme con ella**

**Muchas gracias por leer y a megu sagara por sus comentarios.**

**Espero que os guste!! Dentro de poco estará el siguiente capi, lo tengo escrito a falta de retoques.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20

– ¡¡AL ABORDAJE!!

El grito de júbilo que siguió a la orden de su capitán fue acompañado de siete puños que se alzaban al cielo.

– Ussop, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Chopper, al timón. Zoro, Sanji y Luffy preparados. Robin… –Nami se quedó pensativa. –sigue con lo que estés haciendo.

La morena entornó los ojos sonriente y cruzó las piernas en su hamaca para seguir leyendo.

* * *

Las manos de James temblaron ante el grito, y el catalejo se escapó de ellas provocando un sonido hueco al llegar a la cubierta del barco.

– ¿¿Cómo que al abordaje?? –James miró a todos sus subalternos. – ¿Ha dicho que va a abordarnos?

Archie sonreía en su puesto de vigía, ronroneando levemente. – Sí, JC. Ha dicho claramente: –cogió aire y berreó con todas sus fuerzas– "AL ABORDAJE".

– No hace falta que lo chilles, gato estúpido. –y volviéndose hacia su capitán, Flick dijo: –Tranquilo, James, es imposible que puedan abordarnos, ¿has visto el tamaño de esa carabela? Además, ¡son siete! Nosotros so…

–¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS? Ya sé que es una carabela, ¡idiota! Pero nos está alcanzando. Y aunque sean sólo siete, hay tres con poderes de la fruta del diablo, o ¿es que no te diste cuenta, alcornoque? Y a los otros no hay que subestimarlos.

– Vosotros…también tenéis….poderes….y sois…. –tras una pausa más larga de lo normal, Godo terminó su frase. –tres.

"Estoy rodeado de imbéciles. ¿Por qué no los he ahogado ya en el mar a estos cazurros?" pensó James mirando incrédulo a Godo.

– …sí, Godo, sí. Deja esto de pensar para los mayores. –James se masajeó las sienes con hastío y se volvió a mirar al pequeño barco que seguía imparable su carrera.

–JC.

El capitán ignoró la llamada del gato, maquinando cuál sería la mejor forma de aniquilar de una vez por todas a esos piratas.

–JC.

El moreno hacía oídos sordos mientras se colocaba con esmero las pequeñas dagas en el cinturón.

–JC.

James se volvió veloz, con la furia saliendo de cada uno de sus poros. –¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

El gatito arañó la madera debajo de sus patas y maulló con fuerza. –Si te pones así no te lo digo.

–¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO GATO!

Los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y sobre todo, la daga que acababa de pasar rozando su oreja, eran la señal para que Archie dejara sus bromas.

– Creo que nos van a disparar un cañonazo. –y para enfatizar su frase levantó la pata derecha y señaló al horizonte.

La boca de James se abrió varios centímetros, y sin dar crédito de hasta dónde puede llegar la estupidez humana, se giró lentamente. A unos cincuenta metros, se podía distinguir cómo uno de los tripulantes cargaba el cañón de proa.

–¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS AVISADO ANTES?

Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

–No importa. Flick, contesta una pregunta. ¿De qué están hechas las balas de cañón?

Flick lo miró sorprendido. –De…de hierro, capitán.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los finos labios del moreno, al tiempo que abría los ojos.

–Excelente. Archie, dile a los demás que salgan a cubierta. Queremos darle a nuestros invitados el recibimiento que se merecen. Godo, ve a visitar a nuestra princesa, si la herida del brazo está mejor vuelve enseguida, si no, dale vendajes nuevos y algún calmante o lo que sea que haya por ahí.

* * *

– ¡USSOP!

–¡Oki doki! –Ussop izó el pulgar izquierdo hacia Nami y se colocó las gafas. –3…2…1…¡VIVA EL CAPITÁN USSOP!

Junto al estruendo se oyó la vocecita de Chopper corresponder al viva, con ojitos acuosos y la boca temblorosa.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco y siguió la trayectoria con la vista, esperando que Arla no estuviera cerca de la bala cuando cayese y prometiéndose que si lo estaba, despellejaría a aquel narizotas tarado.

* * *

–Aquí viene. –informó Archie subiéndose otra vez al puesto de vigía tras haber cumplido su cometido. Ahora la mayor parte de los marineros estaba en cubierta observando la carabela.

James levantó la mano con elegancia y…

–Capitán, ¿a qué esperas a detener la bala? Se está acercando mucho.

James miraba su mano incrédulo. –Pero, ¿qué demonios…

–¡A cubierto! –Archie saltó de su puesto convertido en un gracioso macaco.

Casi sin apenas tiempo, James y Flick se resguardaron en un pequeño almacén de la cubierta, y los marineros corrieron también a buscar refugio.

* * *

­­ ­–¡VIVA! ¡VIVA! Le hemos hecho un buen agujero en cubierta, seguro que incluso ha atravesado el casco y están haciendo aguas.– Ussop saltaba de alegría mientras veía a los tripulantes del barco cobijarse donde podían. Hizo el signo de la victoria, colocó un pie sobre el cañón y gritó: –El capitán Ussop siempre soluciona los problemas. Cuando el peligro acecha, cuando la esperanza se ha perdido y los ojos están secos de tanto llorar, Él, El Único, El Inigualable, El Inimitable, El Mej…

–Ussop, aunque tú hayas transformado nuestra mesa en balas de cañón de madera, cosa que te cobraré una vez pasado todo esto, –apuntilló Nami con voz maliciosa al tiempo que se frotaba el puño con el que le había dado– la idea ha sido mía. – y con un grácil movimiento se atusó el pelo.

Zoro dejó sus preciadas katanas a un lado y cogió unas de madera. Se anudó el pañuelo en la cabeza y sonrió malicioso.

–Namiiii ¿puedo abordarlos ya? –Luffy, con la mitad del cuerpo colgando de la cabeza de carnero, hacía mohines y pucheros.

–Luffy, espera un poco. Cuando las tres balas que nos quedan impacten, podrás ir. –el rubio soltó una nube de humo y le acercó un sándwich a su capitán. –Esto para que no te pongas histérico.

–Ffrafffiashhh Fancfhi.

–¡Preparados para la segunda! –gritó Ussop.

–¡SIIIIIIII! –corearon Chopper y Luffy.

–3…2…1…

* * *

–¡A cubierto de nuevo, chicos! –el ahora convertido en potro parecía que lo estuviese disfrutando.

Mientras la nueva bala de cañón surcaba los vientos, Godo salió del interior del barco.

–La princesa…está…–extrañado miró a su alrededor. –¿Qué…

–¡CALLA Y CÚBRETE, IDIOTA! –James desde las ranuras de ventilación del pequeño almacén veía a su subalterno con una cara no muy diferente de la habitual, pero reconocible por sus allegados como una de terrible desconcierto. Con un codazo movió a Flick que se había interpuesto en su visión –¡Aparta! –con una mueca de odio vio cómo la bala destruía parte del palo mayor.

Una tras otra, hasta un total de cuatro balas, se habían estrellado contra el gran barco. Las velas estaban inutilizadas y su avance era ya mínimo. La cubierta estaba destrozada y el agua se colaba por varias brechas. La pequeña carabela que les seguía les daría alcance en breves segundos.

–¿Puedo ya Nami? –se oyó preguntar a Luffy en voz baja, para, en el mismo instante de recibir el asentimiento, gritar a pleno pulmón: –AHORA SÍ…¡AL ABORDAJEEEEEE!

Luffy se estiró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja encima de la cabeza de carnero y se propulsó hasta la cubierta enemiga. –Venga, no te escondas Archie, ya estoy aquí para terminar nuestra pelea.

Al momento, Zoro y Sanji habían alcanzado a su capitán y estaban a derecha e izquierda del mismo.

–Vamos, tío raro, sal tú también y todos tus dobles a que os patee el culo. –Sanji tiró la colilla de su cigarro y la pisoteó con fuerza.

Zoro miraba con odio todos los rincones, esperando que el capitán de aquel barco saliera a luchar.

Ussop, Nami y Chopper estaban distribuidos por el resto del barco, preparados para hacer salir a todos los marineros de sus escondrijos. Mientras, Robin aguardaba en el Merry, a la espera de sus compañeros.

La puerta del almacén se abrió. La figura oscura de James comenzó a salir por el umbral. Cuando el sol iluminó su rostro se podía ver cómo la ira surcaba su piel. Los ojos entornados con odio, y una sonrisa socarrona que intentaba, sin mucho éxito, ocultar su cansancio y desesperación por la situación.

–Zoro, ve a por Arla. –Luffy habló con seriedad, sin la acostumbrada sonrisa e inocencia.

Zoro volvió la vista al muchacho y sin decir una palabra, asintió y salió corriendo hacia la puerta que conducía hacia el interior del barco. Antes de que se cerrara pudo oír cómo la voz grave de Sanji le decía:

–Ten cuidado no te pierdas.

–'Ch, idiota. –murmuró meneando la cabeza.

Comenzó corriendo pero al momento se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería ir más despacio, a derecha e izquierda se abrían puertas y no quería pasar por alto ninguna.

Camarotes, cocina, baño, almacenes…Resopló con fuerza y siguió su avance. Estaba empezando a hartarse, ahora abría las puertas a patadas y al instante echaba mano de sus nuevas "katanas". Todas las habitaciones estaban vacías. Cerró con tanta rabia la última puerta que la sacó de sus goznes.

–¡ARLA! –estaba cansado de tanta puerta, necesitaba encontrarla ya. –¡ARLA!

Guardó silencio esperando la respuesta. Nada, sólo el crujir de los tablones. Siguió avanzando por aquel laberinto de madera. Llegó hasta una pequeña escalera al final del intrincado pasillo. Bajó sin dilación y volvió a gritar.

–¡ARLA!

Esta vez un débil sonido llegó hasta sus oídos. El corazón se le aceleró y deseó que se parara para poder dejar de oírlo y percibir mejor el murmullo.

–¿Arla? –sin querer su voz salió más vacilante y temblorosa de lo que hubiera querido.

–_¿Zoro?_

La voz había sido muy débil pero había distinguido claramente su nombre. Sus pasos se aceleraron.

–Arla, ¿dónde estás? –en aquella penumbra no distinguía más que lo que estaba a escasa distancia.

La voz ahora llegó mucho más nítida.

–_Zoro… Estoy en una celda. Tiene un pequeño ventanuco._

Zoro se acercó a una pared, de donde creía haber oído la voz, y palpó la madera. Distinguía el marco de una puerta y las visagras, hasta que un poco más a la derecha pudo tocar el ventanuco del que hablaba. Lo abrió con ansias y se agarró a los pequeños barrotes.

La cara de Arla se pegó al instante al ventanuco, dejando distinguir entre las tinieblas su pálido rostro, en el que resaltaban los ojos rojos por el llanto.

–Zoro…–los sollozos le impidieron decir nada más.

Al espadachín se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, y evitó ponerse sentimental. No era el momento cuando encima de sus cabezas sus compañeros estaban luchando.

–Aparta de la puerta, Arla.

Obedeció al instante, y el peliverde, con una potente patada, derribó la puerta. Entró con paso firme, y, aunque había intentado evitarlo, no pudo sino acurrucar entre sus brazos a la princesa y besar su frente con cariño.

–¿Estás bien? –susurró apartándose levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

Arla alzó el rostro y sonrió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Asintió y volvió a hundirse en el pecho de Zoro. Tras unos segundos simplemente abrazándose, Arla se separó de él y se enjugó las lágrimas.

–Zoro, tenemos que encontrar el cofre. Seguramente esté en la habitación de James. –su tono sonaba preocupado.

El espadachín asintió y la agarró de la mano, guiándola por el oscuro pasillo. Tras unos pasos, se oyó a la castaña decir:

–¿Estás seguro que quieres ir tú delante?

La risa franca que siguió a la pregunta hizo que Zoro sonriera también, y con un suave apretón en la mano contestó:

–Delante es donde mejor puedo protegerte.

Arla se quedó muda y pudo notar cómo el rubor se hacía con sus mejillas.

* * *

La puerta de cubierta se abrió de un portazo, y de ella salieron Zoro, con sus renovadas katanas de madera, y Arla, flecha ya cargada en la cuerda del reluciente arco. Un bulto sobresalía en la espalda de Arla. El pequeño cofre, rescatado en la habitación de James, estaba a la espalda de la princesa, dentro de una tela blanca atada con esmero y cuidado. La tela cubría su espalda y el cofre, y pasando un lado por el hombro y el otro por la cintura, se ataban en su pecho.

En cubierta los golpes se sucedían y los gritos, unos de júbilo, y otros de rabia resonaban en el ancho mar.

–Vamos Luffy, ya puedes jugar conmigo sólo, ya está aquí tu amigo del pelo verde para jugar con JC. –Archie danzaba entre barriles y maderas esquivando los golpes lanzados por el del sombrero de paja transformado en un alegre gorrión.

Luffy cuando las dagas lanzadas por James se lo permitían intentaba derribar al pajarito, pero eran pocas las ocasiones que se le brindaban, ya que el enemigo estaba furioso y así lo demostraban los diversos cortes en su ropa y cuerpo.

Sanji mientras tanto intentaba mantener a raya a un Godo lanzando hachazos a diestro y siniestro y a siete dobles más un original Flick que estaban llegando a marearlo. El sudor caía por su frente y los jadeos eran continuos, ni un segundo tenía de respiro. Al igual que su capitán, Sanji también tenía varios cortes en las piernas, algunos incluso sangrando abundantemente.

Ussop, Nami y Chopper se mantenían apartados de la reyerta principal, pero mantenían la suya propia con el resto de marineros. Robin, desde el Merry, sin descuidar las redes de aquel hierro infernal que portaban algunos marineros, iba haciéndolos desaparecer discretamente con algún par de brazos sacados en sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron cuando oyeron la puerta de cubierta abrirse.

–¡Marimo, ya era hora! Estaba a punto de ir a traerte yo mismo de una patada. –con habilidad saltó hacia atrás evitando el golpe de un par de Flicks y el hacha de Godo, al tiempo que descargaba su pie en el estómago de otro doble. Cuando aterrizó en el suelo hizo una reverencia. –Princesa, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte otra vez aquí. –poco duró tanta pomposidad cuando empezó a danzar a su alrededor gritando: –Arla-chwan, cuando machaquemos a estos imbéciles te haré el postre más dulce que jamás tus labios hayan tocado.

Arla sonrió al cocinero y asintió.

–Pero eso luego, Sanji, ahora toca, como tú muy bien has dicho, machacar a estos imbéciles. –tensó la cuerda y disparó.

La flecha pasó rozando la mejilla de James, quien ni se inmutó.

–¿Me toca otra vez el del pelo tintado? Vaya, vaya. –James recogió con arte una de las dagas que volvía hacia él y la guardó en su cinturón. –¿Qué tal, princesa? Ya estarás contenta, tu príncipe ha venido a rescatarte.

–Estoy bien, pero no gracias a ti. –contestó Arla enfadada.

–¡LUFFY, QUE VOY! –un perro pelirrojo del tamaño de un caballo pequeño, salió de detrás del mástil directo al capitán del Merry.

Con esta simple frase, toda la parafernalia del reencuentro se hubo terminado. La pelea había comenzado de nuevo y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

* * *

**Vamos a repetirlo que después de tanto tiempo seguro que se os ha olvidado...One Piece no me pertenece, snif snif, y sus personajes... tampoco!! ainssss**

**XD**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y ya sabemos lo que toca en el 21...el desenlace con la banda de malotes!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!**

**Aquí traigo la continuación, donde termina la saga de James y sus secuaces, jajaja (esto se ha hecho tan largo q va hasta por sagas, dios mío). Al final pondré algunas aclaraciones.**

**Muchas gracias a Holic-san y a El angel de la oscuridad por sus revis, me alegra saber que os gusta. Muchas gracias tb a los que leen.**

**A disfrutar!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21

-

-

-

Luffy sonrió ante el gritó y correspondió con una inmensa sonrisa y un salto hacia el perro.

Mordiscos junto a ladridos y una especie de carcajada ininterrumpida se oían alrededor de Archie y Luffy.

Luffy corrió hacia el mástil pero al echar la vista atrás para comprobar dónde estaba su contrincante chocó contra algo.

–¡Luffy! Ten cuidado. –la voz de Arla se oyó debajo de él.

–Ups, perdón. –se disculpó sonriente y siguió corriendo.

Un mordisco de Archie cogió desprevenido al moreno que había perdido su ventaja al chocar con la muchacha. Las fauces se cerraron con saña en su pierna. De repente, ocho tentáculos surgieron del cuerpo de Archie y su cabeza se agrandó hasta quedar convertido en un extraño pulpo rojo.

El cuerpo de Luffy estaba atrapado entre los tentáculos.

–¡AH! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡No me puedo mover! –Luffy se revolvía entre aquellas patas gelatinosas. –¿Qué eres? Estás…baboso.

–¡Soy un pulpo, idiota! –contestó enfadado Archie.

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron de pronto.

–¿Qué pasa? He dicho que soy un pulpo. ¿Qué es esto que me cae? ¿Agua? –Archie, que hasta entonces estaba concentrado sujetando al moreno, miró la cara de Luffy. Un gritito de terror surgió de él. –Estás…¡ESTÁS BABEANDO!

–Pulpo…pulpo…Sanji prepara de muerte el pulpo…Pulpo asado…pulpo cocido…pulpo a la vinagreta…pulpo a la gallega….¡¡PULPO!! ¡SANJI, YA TENEMOS CENA!

–¡NOOOO!

Antes de que Archie pudiera soltar a Luffy y huir, el del sombrero de paja ya estaba estirando la pierna sobre su cabeza.

–¡LA CENAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Paró de estirarla y dejó que volviera a su posición natural. Con un estruendo la cubierta del barco se rompió y Luffy salió despedido hacia atrás.

–¿Dónde estás, pulpo? –el moreno se levantó y avanzó hasta el hueco que había dejado en la madera.

Miró con curiosidad el bulto que se revelaba a través del polvo que había levantado y con desilusión vio que sólo había un inconsciente muchacho pelirrojo, algo más bajo que él, con la cara llena de pecas y un gesto pícaro incluso en su estado.

–Y…¿dónde está mi cena? –haciendo un puchero se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

* * *

Sanji pudo encender, por fin, un cigarrillo, y con parsimonia, subirse las mangas de la camisa.

–Es el momento de pelear en serio. Tú y tus otros 'tús' os vais a arrepentir de todo lo que le habéis hecho pasar a Arla.

Dio una calada y sin previo aviso, de una patada lanzó a Flick contra otros dos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, una serie de volteretas lo llevó hasta el montón de Flicks que miraban embelesados la escena.

–Lo importante es participar, no quedarse mirando como imbéciles.

Pisó con fuerza el estómago de uno que había caído a su lado y siguió avanzando temerario hacia los que todavía se mantenían en pie.

Flick se levantó con esfuerzo y empujó a uno de sus clones.

–¡Idiota, atácale!

El Flick copia corrió hasta Sanji y descargó una patada que fácilmente el rubio frenó con su pierna, dio un salto y con la que le había servido de apoyo se libró del Flick con un rodillazo en la cabeza.

–¡TÚ! –Sanji señaló con el cigarrillo a Flick. –Así que tú eres el original, ¿eh? Hay que ser muy cobarde para esconderse detrás de estas marionetas.

–Y-yo-y-yo no me es-esco-escondo –se maldijo internamente por su tartamudeo nervioso y apartó a otro Flick de una patada.

–Sí, sí. Eso tiene un nombre, cobarde. –Sanji tiró la colilla al mar y se encendió otro cigarro. –Vamos, déjate de tonterías y ven tú a atacarme.

Flick enrojeció hasta las orejas y corrió hasta el rubio gritando: –¡TE MATARÉEE!

Aspiró con delicadeza el humo y lo soltó tranquilamente. Se agachó lentamente y cuando Flick estuvo a su altura, clavó el talón de su pie en la mandíbula del otro, lanzándolo varios metros hacia arriba. Avanzó unos metros andando despacio. Al instante, el cuerpo de Flick aterrizó con fuerza en la madera detrás de él, dejando un profundo agujero.

En cuanto el Flick original estuvo sin conocimiento, todos los clones desaparecieron.

–No se juega ni con la comida, ni con princesas.

* * *

–El Capitán Ussop no dejará que se salgan con la suya. –Ussop con pose ganadora reía histérico.

–Otra vez. –añadió Chopper con la cabeza gacha.

Ussop carraspeó con fuerza regañando al renito. –Decía que El Gran Capitán Ussop conseguirá vencer a estos malditos y rescatará a la princesa como si de un cuento se tratase.

–¡Qué grande eres, Capitán Ussop! Él salvará a la princesa. –Chopper se rió bajito y añadió: –Es cierto, parece que estemos en una historia. ¿Te imaginas? Que esto fuese una historia y…

–¡Y os calláis! Como alguno de los dos vuelva a abrir la boca, ¡se la parto! –Nami descargó su furia en la cabeza de un marinero y Ussop y Chopper respiraron aliviados. –¿Están ya todos?

El silencio se hizo entre los compañeros.

–¡Que si están ya todos, os estoy preguntando! –Nami cogió con fuerza su Clima Tact.

Ussop y Chopper se miraron y el moreno se decidió a hablar.

–Es que… nos has dicho que no hablásemos. –cogió al renito y lo puso de escudo.

La boca se le abrió varios centímetros a la pelinaranja y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no echar por la borda a aquel par de retrasados.

–Por favor, –dijo con voz delicada– ¿podéis decirme si están ya todos los marineros aquí reunidos?

Los dos se echaron a temblar. Nami daba miedo gritando, pero hablando amablemente, daba pánico.

Ussop volvió a henchirse de valor y miró donde estaban los marineros. Una nube de humo se cernía sobre ellos, que no atinaban a ver a sus enemigos y estaban gritando y golpeándose unos con otros.

–Creo que sí, Nami.

Nami sonrió y se volvió hacia el Merry. Alzó una mano y la balanceó.

–Excelente. –dijo Robin desde su puesto. Colocó sus brazos en el pecho, y en el barco enemigo cientos de brazos surgieron en los marineros. Al momento todos estaban en el suelo.

–Misión cumplida. –dijo satisfecha Nami.

* * *

Arla estiró su arco y soltó la cuerda.

–Eso…no va… a funcionar. –Godo consiguió decir después de parar fácilmente la flecha con su escudo.

La muchacha rechinó los dientes con rabia y se movió a su derecha, separándose de Zoro.

Godo avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, escudo bajado después de frenar la saeta y hacha colgando de su mano con desgana.

Arla volvió a cargar su arco y a tensar la cuerda, mientras seguía moviéndose por la cubierta alejándose de su enemigo. La tarea parecía sencilla pero teniendo un capitán que junto con su pareja de lucha saltaban y corrían por todo el barco resultaba algo más complicado. Dejó de avanzar para fijar el blanco. Centró a Godo, estiró al máximo la cuerda y una fuerza frenética y juvenil la arrastró, haciendo que soltara la cuerda.

–¡Luffy! Ten cuidado. –Arla levantó con dificultad a su capitán.

–Ups, perdón. –se disculpó sonriente el muchacho para seguir corriendo delante de Archie.

Cuando la muchacha pudo ponerse en pie y recuperar su arco se giró pero no consiguió ver a Godo. El corazón se le aceleró.

–¿Dónde está…–murmuró.

Oyó el filo del hacha cortar el viento y sólo tuvo tiempo de rodar hacia la derecha.

Se levantó con rapidez y armó otra vez su arco con aquellas flechas que Zoro le había dado, flechas con punta de madera. Enfiló con ella a su enemigo y disparó.

La saeta cayó al suelo sin fuerza tras chocar contra el inmenso escudo.

–Ju ju ju. –se rió el hombretón.

Resopló con hartazgo y agachó la cabeza. Una voz grave le hizo alzarla con sorpresa y que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

–¿Te echo una mano, princesa? –Zoro la miraba con una mueca simpática desde detrás del gigantón Godo.

Arla puso una mano en su cadera y sonrió coqueta. –No, tranquilo. –cambió el gesto cuando, por la parte izquierda de su ojo, vio algo que se movía veloz hacia el espadachín. Alzó el arco y lo cargó a una velocidad endiablada, estiró la cuerda e interceptó la daga que iba directa a su compañero, desviándola y, por casualidad, rozando la piel de Godo, que ni se dio cuenta del pequeño corte. –Ten cuidado, Zoro. – la muchacha alzó una ceja y volvió a sonreír. –Aunque tal vez sí que puedas hacer algo.

Zoro asintió con entendimiento. Corrió hasta ponerse delante de Godo, y esperó a que James lanzase sus preciadas dagas.

–¿Me toca… ahora… luchar… contigo? –preguntó despistado el del escudo.

Zoro levantó una mano. –No, no. Tú ignórame.

Godo asintió lentamente y centró su vista en la princesa, que esperaba con el arco cargado.

Las dagas no tardaron mucho en llegar y Zoro hizo un amago de derribarlas pero sólo se apartó para dejar que la flecha de Arla las tocase levemente.

Una se clavó en la mano derecha, y con un gruñido de sorpresa, Godo dejó caer su arma. La segunda en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que su agarre sobre el escudo disminuyese y la tercera, en el muslo de su parte izquierda también.

–Gracias, Zoro. –agradeció guiñando un ojo.

Zoro inclinó su cabeza y corrió hacia su compañero de lucha.

Arla se acercó al gigante y apuntó a su pecho.

–Ríndete, Godo. –la voz seria, y el semblante seguro y tranquilo.

Godo hizo ademán de levantar su escudo pero sólo consiguió sacar un quejido de su garganta.

–Vale… me rindo.

* * *

–Veo que tus katanas han cambiado un poco, ¿no? –dijo socarronamente James.

Zoro apretó el agarre de las tres katanas de madera. Con el poco tiempo que habían tenido, Ussop había hecho un buen trabajo, y aunque no eran bokken propiamente dichos, cumplían su propósito a la perfección. La mirada de superioridad con la que miró al moreno, se incrementó con la sombra negra que proyectaba el pañuelo en sus ojos.

–No quieres hablar… Está bien, no hablaremos. –James levantó con arte la mano y tres dagas salieron disparadas contra Zoro.

Con rapidez y eficacia, el espadachín bloqueó las dagas que cayeron sin fuerza, antes de que tocaran el suelo volvieron a elevarse haciendo los mismos movimientos elegantes que el moreno le imprimía a su mano.

Zoro saltó hacia atrás para evitar la remontada de los pequeños cuchillos. Cayó detrás de Godo, que en esos momentos miraba tontamente a Arla. Ella había bajado la cabeza con rabia tras haber vuelto a fallar un ataque.

–¿Te echo una mano, princesa? –preguntó con caballerosidad.

–No, tranquilo. –el gesto coqueto de la muchacha hizo que algo en su estómago se revolviera nervioso y un imperceptible color rojo subiera a sus mejillas.

Se había quedado embobado mirando a Arla y de no ser por ella, aquellas dagas lanzadas por James hubieran alcanzado su objetivo. Incluso una se desvió hacia Godo, quien recibió un pequeño arañazo. Arla lo miró curiosa y alzó una ceja.

–Ten cuidado, Zoro. Aunque tal vez sí que puedas hacer algo.

Leyó la mente de la muchacha y asintió. Miró a James y vio cómo rechinaba los dientes con odio, cómo levantaba la mano dispuesto a enviar otra vez las dagas contra él. Era el momento. Corrió y tomó posición delante de aquel hombre que le superaba por varias cabezas en altura.

–¿Me toca… ahora… luchar… contigo? –oyó que le preguntaba.

Zoro ni lo miró, atento como estaba a las dagas del moreno. –No, no. Tú ignórame. –fue lo único que le dijo meneando la mano con desgana.

–Aquí vienen. –murmuró para sí mismo.

Zoro se preparó para detenerlas, giró su cadera y alzó el bokken izquierdo, retiró el derecho y apretó los dientes sobre el último. Cuando estaban a escasos metros, comenzó a mover el derecho para derribarlas, pero en el último momento, en lugar de tirarlas siguió girando y saltó esquivándolas.

Oyó el quejido de Godo y se volvió para mirar a Arla.

–Gracias, Zoro. –agradeció ella guiñándole un ojo.

Zoro asintió y tras asegurarse de que la muchacha estaría a salvo, centró su atención en un James cabreado que ya estaba dispuesto para mandar todas sus dagas.

Corrió con sus katanas fuertemente y sin pensar en perder más tiempo se lanzó directo hacia el enemigo.

Dos dagas rasgaron sus pantalones, y la sangre manó de las heridas inmediatamente. No frenó su carrera. Dribló a otras dos como si de defensores se tratasen y siguió su imparable carrera hacia el moreno, en quien el cabreo crecía en proporción inversa a la distancia a la que se encontraba el peliverde. Sólo tres dagas más venían hacia el espadachín. Esta vez sí, giró su cadera y midiendo la distancia con el bokken izquierdo, dejó fluir su brazo derecho para derribarlas completamente, dejándolas muertas en el suelo.

–Se acabó. –sentenció Zoro.

* * *

–¡LA CENAAAAA!– Luffy corrió hasta la cocina arrollando a su paso a Ussop, que sólo atinó a cubrirse con los brazos ante la avalancha de su capitán.

–Ya no sangran. –dijo Arla suavemente mientras limpiaba la sangre que había resbalado desde las heridas donde Zoro llevaba los pendientes hasta su cuello. –Espero que se curen pronto para que vuelvas a ponértelos, me gustan. –añadió sonriente.

Zoro se levantó del suelo de la cubierta del Merry y extendió su mano para ayudar a la muchacha a imitarle.

–¡Como no vengáis inmediatamente os quedáis sin comer! –gritó abriendo la puerta de la cocina Sanji, para después añadir melosamente. – Menos mi adorada Princesa, por supuesto, a ella le haré si lo prefiere otro plato si este no es de su agrado.

–Gracias, Sanji, ya vamos. – contestó Arla.

Zoro gruñó.

Entraron en la cocina y sus compañeros ya estaban allí. La escena era un tanto atípica. En el suelo habían extendido un mantel y sobre él estaban sentados todos, con sus platos en el regazo.

–Es como un picnic. –dijo ilusionado Chopper.

–Sí, sí, pero en cuanto desembarquemos hay que comprar otra mesa. –Nami miró directamente al tirador, quien siguió con su plato como si el tema no fuera con él. –Espero que lleguemos pronto a tu reino, Arla. Hay que coger provisiones. –la muchacha miró el Eternal Pose que había sacado de su bolsillo. "Esna" se podía leer en él.

–No serán más de tres o cuatro días. Lo único que nos puede retrasar será la Luna, sólo podremos entrar en luna nueva, ya lo sabéis. –Arla cogió el plato que le tendía Sanji y se sentó al lado de Robin.

–Ahora…¡A BRINDAR PORQUE ESTAMOS DE NUEVO TODOS! –al grito de Luffy todos levantaron sus copas y las chocaron.

Hablaron, rieron y comieron el festín que Sanji había preparado.

–¿Creéis que el cuarteto habrá llegado a alguna isla? –preguntó sin preocupación Ussop.

–¡SÁCAME EL PIE DEL RIÑÓN! –James escupió con odio sus palabras, a las que acompañó con una patada que lanzó por la borda de la pequeña balsa al pelirrojo.

–Godo, ve a por él. –ordenó Flick viendo cómo se hundía el más joven en las aguas.

Godo se tiró al mar en busca de su compañero.

–¿Llegaremos pronto a alguna isla, capitán? –preguntó Flick mirando al horizonte.

James resopló y cerró los ojos. –Yo que sé. Dejadme tranquilo de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, ahora os hago algunas aclaraciones.**

**La wikipedia es muy útil, pero no sé si yo la he usado bien y esto es lo que yo quería. Aquí pongo la definición de bokken: **El **bokken** (木剣, _bo, "madera", y ken, "sable"_) es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón, principalmente en la práctica del Iaido, Aikido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Kenjutsu y Jodo. Es utilizado como un remplazo a la katana.

**Los combates son todos a la vez, blablabla, y por eso se superponen, blablabla, esto es una chorrada explicarlo pero tengo tiempo, jeje. **

**Ah, y al final Arla le cura a Zoro una herida en la oreja, porq James le arranca los pendientes al final de su combate, no le quedan dagas, pero Zoro lleva los pendientes...¬¬ quería decirlo tb.**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
